shattered pieces
by max333
Summary: A story of deceit and drama unfold as Usagi is forced to confront her ex Mamoru as he devises a plan to get even with her. With an ex friend to deal with & a daughter to raise things become even more difficult for Usagi. Will she be able to remain emotional distant from Mamoru or he from her? Or will both find peace and happiness?
1. of lawyers & ex best friends

This is the new divorce fic I've been mentioning. The winner of the title goes to 'Partyangel91', my sister and I agree this is the one that best fits the story line. Thanks again!

Now there's sex later on, and drama, and heartbreak, and a bit of Rei bashing but its all in good drama and fun so please read and review. Also being that I'm sure some of this is not possible so ignore the 'legalities' of some of the plot points. This is purely for entertainment. I try to be realistic about this but it's also laws from Japan of which I am NOT familiar with. So I conclusion I would love to hear how you all like this!

Shattered Pieces

Ch.1

Usagi POV

I put on my peach lip tint as I made myself up respectably for work. Waitressing may not have been the high life to lead like _some_ people I know but it paid the bills and enabled me to take care of my five-year-old daughter. She was so adorable that when we got into conversations with people on the street they had to talk with her to. She had an air of wisdom about her that in her innocent state had many people laughing with her.

With blonde hair that had a pinkish tint to it she was my little pride and joy. She had a preference for princess dresses when she wasn't in her school uniform. Her preschool was thankfully close by to my work so the bus became a great alternative to not having a car. I had to sell the one I had so I could afford the deposit and first few months of down payments for the apartment. It was the only one available within my budget.

I had been grateful that the car was in my name or else selling an 815,000 yen car wouldn't have been possible. I was lucky that my friend Seiya was with me during the sale or else I might have gotten stiffed. I wasn't too knowledgeable on cars so it was pure luck that he wasn't working on his music. Seiya was an amazing friend to me, if only my dick of an ex would have let me explain things.

I sighed…speaking of…I just wish that my stupid soon to be ex would just sign the damned divorce papers Chibi Usa and I could have more of a normal life than we do, as it was I had to deal with lawyers calling me. It was becoming not only incessant but ridiculous as they were starting to call my work. My boss was giving me disgruntled looks. Honestly if it weren't for the law requiring me to have the work number on file I wouldn't have bothered.

I know my soon to be ex was just doing this to spite me. He had a tendency to be the type to not get mad just get even. I had decided to leave him with our child instead of dealing with his fowl temper. Not that I thought he would do anything to me or our child but if he felt he was in the right over anyone else he would fight tooth and nail to prove himself. He hardly let anyone actually talk if he felt he was absolutely right on the matter.

Don't get me wrong, he was very much a highly smart individual. How we got together was pretty simple at first. We have-had…an amazing sex life. Now that I couldn't help but smirk on. We both knew how good it was there was no denying it. Neither of us ever could or would. Had it not been for a switch in birth control on my end years ago we wouldn't have Chibi Usa. She was a breath of fresh air and we both loved her more than life itself.

I couldn't deny that even a little bit. He was a loving and attentive father. He would constantly dot on his daughter. I adored how they were together. I sighed in recollection of a few of those lovely events. No matter what was going on even if he was incredibly stressed out he made sure to make time for her. It was one of the things that kept me fighting for us for so long even well after he began to ignore our personal lives. It seemed he enjoyed being a father more than he enjoyed being a husband.

So yes as I said before the sex was great…as long as we were having it. During our last year together things changed and I didn't know what….at first. But we'll get into that in a moments time. For now, all I had to remember those good times by were pictures and some old video clips on my phone. When we were hot and heavy, Mamoru's lust for me was insatiable, so was mine for him.

The only thing that ever deterred our sex lives with whenever Rei was over. His friend since childhood. I honestly believed her to be a sister to him. That's how he treated her, a sister. So I never felt any type of negative reaction nor any hostility nor any amount of jealousy. I broached the topic once when we were young and his 'bleck' reaction had been enough. It wasn't till time started to go by that her actions and looks in his direction told me otherwise.

I tried to talk with him on it a few times after that, explain what I had witnessed but he was either in denial or refused to believe that someone he found to be like family to him would view him that way. I dropped it. Big mistake on my end. I might have seen the downfall of us sooner and have had a snowball's chance in hell of preventing the events that happened from happening. I looked at my waitress's uniform and sighed in defeat.

It was hard enough being a single mother for the past three years, living on the mediocre livings that my job provided especially since my customers at the arcade were mostly college students or high school students. I wasn't a fan as it reminded me of my own youth years ago but it provided the financial support I needed. Being 23 and a single mother wasn't easy but if you found a decent routine and found a way to live within your means it was manageable.

It made life easier to work with especially in providing a home for a five-year-old child. But having ones soon to be ex's lawyers hounding you was just a stressor in my life I didn't need. Which was why I was giving in and meeting their demands to see me as soon as possible. With Chibi Usa in tow. I didn't know why, I signed the damned papers needed it was up to him now. "Chibi Usa get ready for school." I called out.

I made sure she was on time to school every morning. Made sure her homework was done every night. Made sure she was well fed and clothed. Yet I knew my living didn't provide as much as I knew my ex's large home could. Unless Rei was living there now…I wanted to growl at that thought. She was finally getting what she wanted. A way to slip into his personal life with more ease rather than dealing with his wife.

I still loved that asshole yet here I was cursing the events as if they happened just yesterday. I sighed and looked around my tiny bathroom. The only bathroom in this small apartment. I slept on the couch while the only real bedroom there, about the size of four three seater couches long, I gave to my daughter. I wanted her to at least be able to say she had her own room. Adults could understand situations better than kids could. Kids could be cruel and I wanted her to have a relatively normal life.

"Mama I'm ready." She called from the kitchen which was also the entrance and exit to the apartment. I sighed once again looked at the bathroom. Due to the hard water that was there before the building tenants complained enough to get soft water added the bathroom or anywhere that had running water had severe hard water stains. The color of rust red was everywhere there and it just reminded me on a daily basis that I couldn't even afford to get cleaner for it unless I dipped into our food budget which wasn't happening.

I hated to admit it but being estranged from a prominent doctor didn't help the matters. Not that being estranged was totally my fault. I had to give that titling prize to his best friend Rei Hino. I used to think we were friends, that we could be sisters even…right up until she told him that I cheated on him with a close friend of mine. I was stunned and appalled that she did that. Mamoru and I had been married for two long years.

Two of the best years of my life to be honest. Even after he began to ignore me in the last half of the second year. I have a feeling that she was feeding him lies beforehand but I honestly have no proof of it. When we first got together Rei was there, we were in classmates in high school. Rei and I were friends at the point. Once I hooked up with Mamoru her demeanor shifted. I didn't see it in its full content until the day he asked me to marry him in front of all of our close friends and family. She had made an excuse to leave soon after. Claimed food poisoning.

I knew it was a lie as everyone else had the same thing. Then when we had our daughter she was consistently trying to be nice. But only when around Mamoru. If it was just me she hardly acknowledged Chibi Usa. I told Mamoru but he would find a way to defend her. Had it not been for me knowing that he wasn't cheating I would have suspected him and Rei together. However, for both of their jobs that would be literally impossible.

Rei worked night shift where she was at, it paid her very good money and for her preferred lifestyle she needed it. Mamoru got his dream job as a doctor and worked into the night at some points if he took an additional shift which he did do on occasion. Ami a friend of mine works in the nearby department, if she'd seen anything she'd have told me. She's that good of a friend to kept an eye out for one's husband.

So those two meeting up for ANYTHING was like trying to get on the president's guest list for an event. It would be that difficult. I think it finally hit for her however when Mamoru told her he wanted to have more kids with me. That's when she started to pack on the lies. He wouldn't hear it from me, said Rei wouldn't ever lie to him. I did have a small part in it though. I tried to be nice about it.

Trying to be nice to a situation where your husband's childhood friend wants him for herself isn't an apparent smart thing to do but I didn't want to ruin their friendship or her and my own friendship. It was incredibly rocky during that time and all I wanted was for us all to be happy with those that we loved. So I tried to state that maybe she misinterpreted things. Seiya was a dear friend of mine true but he and I were NOT like that. I couldn't fathom being with anyone but Mamoru…then or now as sad as that is.

I knew she had liked Mamoru but I didn't think she would go so far as to wreck our marriage for her own gain. I thought she was happy that he was happy with me…jokes on me now because she's still talking with him while he and I are like spitting cats and that's when we do communicate with one another. Worst part is I still love the blind ass bastard. Even after what he did to Seiya.

I still felt bad for him on that one. Seiya didn't deserve what he got. He was a more gentle soul that you could feel a strong artistic vibe from. He put his soul and heart into music and was very talented. I had only managed to go to his music events as he gave me free passes. Said he needed his best muse there. Now some might think that sounds like he's interested but trust me a muse can be anyone or anything that gives inspiration.

However back to the point, thanks to Rei's lies Mamoru went to Seiya place the day after her lies came full blown and without giving him or me a chance to explain what was going on he punched him hard enough to break his jaw, threatened him and glared at me so hard that I feared that he would turn on me next. I had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. Only shouted that I was giving him lie after lie. Then as if that wasn't enough he pulled Seiya back up and punched him in the gut.

I was to upset by what he did after that to try to reason with him. I threatened to call the cops to make him leave. I was to upset in the following weeks to even try to talk some sense into him. I hold so much regret over that now. It gave Rei all the time in the world to 'talk' to him some more. So I did the only thing I could do, I went home, packed my daughter's bags and mine and left him. At first he claimed I was trying to get child support from him.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to have anything to do with a man that didn't give others the chance to talk and wouldn't listen to reason. Rei's word wasn't law and that's how he treated her words. Law. It was like he was a different man. He was becoming Rei's man and as soon as I saw it I took action. So I had my lawyer from some small time firm send him papers stating that if he gave up his rights as a father I wouldn't charge him one penny for child support. I gave him the out.

Now I realized I should have just stated that he could still have visitation but that I didn't need the support but instead I didn't. I was just so angry that I sent it with the note that he'd have to give her up. I know he loved her so it wasn't surprising when he sent the papers back to me…in confetti pieces. I had to admit sending them back from his shredder was a creative method to telling me to piss off.

He sent his own files back, demanding that as a mother I allow him access to Chibi Usa. The thing is I didn't want our baby girl to get poisoned in the metaphorical sense against me. Not that I thought he'd do it but that Rei would. It was one of the reasons why we were still working on how to make this divorce work. It was a taxing time. "Mama!" she called out. I gathered up more of my things and left the bathroom. Putting my slip on gym shoes I took my daughters hand and helped keep her close in the hallway.

Locking up we went down to the bus stop so we could get her to school then me to work. I had to find the perfect bus route to take care of both and make sure I picked the right affordable cheap apartment to live in. Neither were easy. Dropping Chibi Usa off the teacher was the easy part, the hard part was getting to work. I still had to run a block there to make it on time. So once my stop came I ran to it. Next stop after work pick Chibi Usa up and take her to see the ass himself. I so didn't want her to go through this…

Mamoru POV

It was half past five now she'd be here soon. I looked out the window of the lawyer's office. It had been three years since I'd last seen either of them. I hated her for leaving me and even more so for her deception of me. To think she was fooling around with Seiya all this time. Probably living with him now to. I hated them both for this. I thought her being gone would help to heal the wound of her cheating on me but I still yearned for her.

"Mr. Chiba your wife will be here shortly. She says she can't stay long as she has to get home make sure your daughter has a proper meal." my lawyer spoke. I merely nodded. I still had work as well so it was understandable. I had agreed to pick up an extra shift at the hospital so I could take a two-hour break and take care of this. Thankfully my work ethic gave me the breathing room needed to do this.

Then I began to think about the memories of that night. They were still fresh on my mind. Like a never ending canker sore I couldn't get rid of. Rei's tear soaked face as she told me what she'd seen. It destroyed me. I'd felt like I'd been kicked in the gut and had my organs ripped out. Hell I felt like was having a panic attack when I was on my way over. Its why I went over to Seiya place that night.

I never much cared for the man. So affectionate with Usagi. With our daughter. As if he had a right to be so carefree with MY family. Seeing Usagi there only confirmed the things Rei had told me. I remembered the event so clearly I still got pissed off at it. "Let's get this over with." I heard her familiar voice. There she was my Usagi…she hadn't changed much, with the exception of looking more haggard. Trials of her overworked and underpaid job. Her pride refusing to accept money for her and our daughter.

Stupid woman. She had a chance at a happy good life, but she fucked it up by fucking Seiya. I hated her for ruining our lives. Hell she could have been a school teacher but when the separation happened but she gave it up and choose waitressing. At least that's what Ami told me. She was one vey neutral factor in our relationship. Ami was a doctor where I was so she worked with me on a daily basis.

And due to us working together she kept her feelings regarding Usagi and I strictly at bay and refused to make any interference that would making things difficult for us at work. She loved Usagi but she knew she needed to keep her patient's health above others. Usagi understood that and never asked her to play sides. They still talked but not as often as they used to. The other friends were had had made the decision to take sides.

Makoto and Minako took Usagi's side and choose to hate me. Neither spoke to me after Usagi left. Rei was the only person who gave a true damn about my feelings in the matter. She was there for me since day one and has been since. I see her as my loving sister and things will never change or tear apart our friendship. Usagi had at a couple of points tried to convince me of Rei being deceptive towards me. That she liked me for more than just a brother figure. I knew it was bullshit and decided to ignore her words.

To think she though she knew more about Rei than I did. It was laughable, "Good to see you to." I retorted. She put her purse on the table, "So what did you want me here for?" She demanded. I could never argue one thing, Usagi would always be a straight forward person. It's how we hooked up. I insulted her she insulted me…we bickered like an old married couple for several minutes losing the point of the argument until she pulled me in for a kiss that I couldn't help but respond to.

Just a few weeks later she and I were dating and I hadn't ever felt anything but bliss afterwards…well until she slept with Seiya. "This." I had the lawyer hand the papers over, "Nice try with the ones you sent me, but I'm not giving up my daughter even if it means getting rid of your deceptive ass." It was one of her great assets. She had and still has a sweet looking body. I could never help myself when it came to her.

Though her waitress uniform didn't like to accentuate her curves. I had spent many nights memorizing her contours. Committing them to memory. She did look different though. More thinned out than before. Her face was getting a bit dulled now from the amount of hard work she did. I didn't doubt that she worked her ass off at her job, Usagi was never a slouch. She could have been a house wife and not have worked a day in her life but she refused to. Its why she began college to become a school teacher.

Well after I finished my degrees and residency that is. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night." She stated tiredly. She had long ago given up trying to prove her innocence. Testimony in my eyes that she figured out that I wouldn't believe her. "I want full custody of our daughter for starters." I began. Her face light up with anger and rage. "If you think for one moment that I'm giving up our little girl…" that fire that made me fall for her to being with was still in there. It was just hidden.

"And I will give you this." I hand her a check. The yen on there would be enough to give her a new start at a decent life…far away from me. I hated to admit it but I still wanted her. It wasn't like her uniform gave her sex appeal. It didn't. The tired worn out gym shoes she wore did nothing to make her feet look sexy. Yet her confident and proud persona made her easy to fall for. How is it that the ones we love the most, the ones that can hurt us the most easily still make us want to come back for more?

She took a look at the check and ripped it into several pieces, "You're a real piece of work. Tying to pay me off like some common piece of trash." She hated me, I saw it in her eyes. "Its good money." I told her. "My daughter is priceless to me. You are…" she inhaled deeply before putting her hands up, "You know what forget it, I don't have time to squabble with you like an errant child." I pursed my lips in distaste of her comparison.

She wanted to fight me on this fine, "You know what power I have Usagi don't try to avoid this." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me, "Screw you Mamoru – san. You want to have a petty battle of wits you're about seven years too late." She grabbed her purse up as the secretary came in, Chibi Usa's hand in hers. Our precious daughter looked like a carbon copy of her. I could never get over how beautiful she looked.

What hurt me the most in those next few moments were when Chibi Usa looked at me but held hardly any signs of recognition. My own daughter didn't recognize who I was anymore. I had to rectify this and get her back. Though part of me still wished I could have Usagi back I didn't trust her enough with my heart to ever try that. Though there is something to be said for fucking your ex-wife repeatedly.

I had been thinking a lot about that recently. I missed her in bed I really did. The things she could and would do that most women would cringe on for sexual appetites was something that always made me more aroused for her. Even now she made me want to jump the table and bend her over to take a belt to her ass for her sins against me. It's not like belts hadn't been a part of our private life before.

We tried quite a few things over the years of being together. Each time it was breathtaking. Then the image of her and Seiya came together from Rei's description came to mind and the arousal halted immediately. Anger replaced it. "When you want to have an adult intelligent conversation regarding how to move forward with the divorce, call me then. Until then, piss off." She walked out of the room with our daughter in tow. "She will give in and accept your offer Mr. Chiba." My lawyer told me.

"Or I could give her a counter offer. She won't give up our daughter, I should have seen that coming." I bereted myself for thinking she would. I had been so stressed out from work lately that I mistook her hatred for me into also taking her child just to spite me. I sighed knowing she wouldn't do that. She loved our daughter to much to use her as a bargaining chip and I had been far too upset to see reason.

"And the counter offer?" my lawyer asked. "I don't know yet…I need to think this through. As much as I hate to say it they have bonded a great deal in the last three years, I couldn't tear them apart without repercussions. Besides you saw how Chibi Usa looked at me. She barely held recognition for me." it stung. "I will call you tomorrow morning to give you time to think on it." he told me and left the room. This meeting now felt pointless. I face planted my head into my palms and sighed.

When I got home that day Rei was waiting for me. Having given her a key to the house years ago it wasn't a surprise to see her there. Though with dinner already made I was to relieved to not eat a frozen dinner again to care about much else. "How was work?" she asked prepping my plate. I saw she had on a flaming red apron on. Usagi's light pink one she let the gas stove take care of. I had thought it was a bit much at the time but wrote it off as being pissed at what her friend did to our relationship.

"Nothing much, the eventful highlight was seeing Usagi and Chibi Usa again." she stiffened. "I don't know why you'd want to see her." she snarled. I did not have to be to offended anymore by Usagi as Rei took care of that for the both of us. She was a powerful rock in my world and showed me care and nurture when others showed me their backs when I wasn't even the one who did anything wrong.

"I have to so I can finalize this divorce." She actually almost looked to be smiling, "And?" she asked, a tinge of hope not escaping her voice. "I stupidly asked for full custody." I began to eat the steak she cooked, "How is that stupid? She was a horrible wife it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for her to be a bad mother to." Rei's sarcastic mouth right now wasn't helpful, "Rei – chan please, I know Usagi. She may be a lousy wife but a lousy mother…" I gave her a 'yeah right face'.

"It's not possible. She loves our daughter to much to give her up. The substantial check I shoved in front of her proved that much even if I didn't already believe it." she huffed, "I just don't think interacting with her is a good idea. She's a manipulative bitch that deserves what's coming to her." Rei was very much an anti-Usagi advocate. She never understood how I could have fallen for the blonde beauty. Yet she still was friends with her until – "I bet you she slipped the check to herself." she stated factually.

"Actually she ripped it into tiny little pieces in front of me. She was appalled that I had suggested she could be bought off and frankly I was wrong for that one." I messed up that meeting. "Mamoru – san when will you see it?" Rei asked me. I looked up to her, mouth full of steak as she pulled my face in with her hands to nearly meet her own, "Next time you see her she'll ask for more money. It's a con." She kissed my forehead lightly.

"I only want what's best for you." she caressed my face lightly. It felt soothing. Almost like it was an elder sibling comforting a younger one which was funny since I was older than her. "I know, but I do want to have access to my daughter. I miss her so much." I truly did. Chibi Usa was the best of us both. I couldn't imagine any more time spent without her in my life. Had Usagi not have slept with Seiya we'd be in the midst of a family dinner. Usagi would be the one cooking and Chibi Usa and I could be playing a game before dinner began.

It stung to feel that lose. The tears that came forth were only heightened when Rei held me in her arms, "Its okay Mamoru – san, we'll get Chibi Usa back here. We'll just figure out how to deal with Usagi." I didn't have the strength to tell her that's not what I was thinking of. My voice was to wracked with emotions to let the words out. I just wanted my family back. And Usagi ruined it for us all.

Rei POV

I have to find a way to get rid of her for good. Having her steal Mamoru from me the first time was ridiculous. How she could ever compare to me is laughable but somehow she slipped under his radar and got him to herself. I didn't comprehend it. Didn't see how he could love such a blonde brat. That's how I saw her. A blonde brat. She was prone to crying when we were in school for stupid things that made me free embarrassed to be around her.

Makoto and Minako developed a caring older sister vibe with her while I couldn't figure out how she got everyone around her to be loving and supportive of her. She barely tried and she got love and respect. I worked hard long before she did. I was the natural born leader yet she pretty much led the group around. Even straight A Ami felt compassion towards her, but I think that had more to do with Usagi actually involving her more in group activities than anything.

I tried to tell her this one day but Ami got offended and we haven't been on more than civil friendly terms since then. She held her loyalty to Usagi. Realizing it was a losing battle back then I tried to live with it, tried to deal with him not being mine. I even dated his friend Jadeite but that became useless when they announced they were getting married. It took everything I had in me that day to not scream at him for making such a huge mistake to be with her. I ended things with Jadeite when he no longer agreed with my opinion of her.

He even had the audacity to tell me that with our differing personalities while I was a more headstrong person that demanded people's attention she was more of a headstrong compassionate person that earned people's loyalties. She was there for them and that's what made her and me different. I saw that her way was too weak and he expressed his side of things that she had a more friendly demeanor than I did. That people needed to get to know me to see the beautiful person I was.

I didn't take the comments to well and told him to shove it, that I'd rather pin away for Mamoru than be stuck with a loser for a boyfriend. I needed a strong man not someone that was willing to take her side over my own. My time to be with Mamoru would come and come soon. I just had to bid my time and wait till an opportunity struck. I knew it might take a minute but I was willing to wait.

After all, she was nothing compared to me. I was the passionate hard working woman who had been there since day fucking one. He and I would have made and still will make a great powerful couple. I knew we could be, I just needed to get rid of that pest. So when they got married I felt blindsided by him. I really did. He said he was going to ask me for advice on the ring to get her but found the perfect one when he was going to ask me. I was actually grateful that he didn't. I would have died at the news.

So when the magical day happened I was tempted to reveal my feelings for the couple just to piss her off and ruin the big day, I nearly did but I had been in such a blinding rage planning it out in my head that I missed my chance and watched the couple kiss. Thankfully I'm good at schooling my features because I wanted to bark at her for getting my man. Everyone fell under this bizarre charm she had and apparently I was the only one who could see the truth about her.

She had bewitched my man into loving her and kept him in the relationship by having sex to his every whim. I was raised to wait for that till marriage but apparently they were so 'in love' that they forewent propriety and decided to start sleeping together long before he asked her for her hand. I knew there was something conniving about her. Opening her legs up for business to him was a con to get him to stay with her. Any respect as a person I had for her, if there was any, was gone when I found that out.

Worst part was she deviled the details to me as if I needed to know how big he was and how good he was. How well he treated her and how he was the best thing to ever happen to her. I regretted telling her we were best buds. That earned me that bit of information I didn't want to nor need to hear. I knew she was excited about it but seriously. The fucking harlot bragged about it and I found her very slutty and unbecoming.

I tried to get her into trouble by telling him what she told me but he found it to be an ego booster that she ranted and raved about his prowess in bed. Safe to say I walked out that evening as they went up-stairs. His lack of will power to her seductions made me sick that she turned him into such a coward to see her deceptions. Its why I knew I had to save him from her. Even if it meant him being hurt for a bit he would get over it.

So I devised a plan for them to break up. Before I could put it into action the first time she got pregnant. Right after they got married. How she didn't get knocked up before hand was beyond me. I decided to bid my time and see if having a child would change her and expose her. It only made them stronger. He was at her feet night and day and canceled many of our lunch dates just to be there for her. I should have been the one he was there for. She had two feet she could walk to get food…even at three am.

I tried to live with it for a bit longer but had a small feeling bidding my time now was useless. He was trapped under her spell. I had to break him free of it before things went too far. I waited until after Chibi Usa was born to start planting my seeds of doubt. That's when I met long-time friend of Usagi's Seiya. He looked a bit like Mamoru only more free spirited. I smiled and knew my plan was synched.

As long as I could convince him she not only cheated on him but did so and had a baby by Seiya he'd leave her and leave the kid to. I told him my concerns and the first thing he did that put doubt into my plan was to do a paternity test. He was a doctor so that wasn't a hassle. I just should have thought about that earlier. A mistake on my part. He proved that Chibi Usa was his but the doubt that Usagi was cheating was still there.

She had been spending more time over at Seiya giving me to ammo needed to make Mamoru want to leave her. Of course Mamoru attributed it to the cheating story I gave him instead of checking that out for himself like he did with the blood test. Usagi's time spent with her long-time friend helped me out. When he confronted her about it I felt like I was watching masterpiece theater. She cried he yelled. Oh I had been wanting to have some popcorn right then and there it was that good.

She told him he was crazy for thinking that way. She tried to tell him something but he kept talking over her so after a few more screams she left the house. He threw a vase and I went over and comforted him. I found out the next day that she came back, packed a few bags and left with their daughter in tow. I was glad the little mini her was gone to. An annoying reminder that there was something of Usagi there.

She was a carbon copy of her mother with hardly any physical traits of her father. I presumed that would be more of a personality trait then. I thought he was free of them, so I slowly moved myself into his life even more than I already was. I already had a key to his place since they decided to divorce. They just needed to settle on a solution to the matter…it had been a three-year long journey. I for one was going to throw a party for him to celebrate him being a free man once again.

Then I would show him a real woman, but not until those papers were signed. I was a proper woman after all. I didn't slut myself out as Usagi had. Jadeite when we were together had tried to convince me that as long as we were in love we were married in our hearts. I scoffed at his lame attempt at the time. Granted that means that I am still a virgin after all these years but it also means that when I get Mamoru he will have a virgin bride as he deserves.

"Thank you for dinner. I don't know what I'd do without you." Mamoru said smiling at me, I couldn't help but let my heart melt at the sight of him looking happy. Even if it was just dinner I made. "Crash and burn." I joked. He laughed, "Thanks I needed that. With this pending divorce coming and needing to come up with new terms I need a little mirth in my life." He responded while getting up.

"I'm glad I'm here to help." I remarked to him. He merely smiled and began to walk out of the kitchen and into his study gabbing his brief case along the way. I watched him go in with a bit of a lighter step to his feet. It would only be a matter of time till he was mine and this time Usagi wouldn't stand a chance. To reclaim him. I just had to keep either of them from bringing up Seiya. If Mamoru found out the truth…I refused to think about it, "Soon Mamoru…soon…" I muttered as he closed his office door.

What got me even worse was when the girls, save for Ami due to her work, picked HER side over Mamoru's side. I closed any further communication with them and said 'you want to side with a cheater be my guest'. They didn't believe me though. I ceased them even trying to attempt to get in touch with Mamoru by ensuring I was here a lot after they separated. I would listen to his voicemails and if any of them tried I would delete the messages of communication. I had to do this to protect my secrets.

To protect him in the end and to get what was mine. I wasn't letting that conniving bitch have him again. I couldn't take the chance that they had information to give, I couldn't take the chance that they could convince him to give her a second chance for the sake of their child, I couldn't take the chance that Seiya would be called in to say something regarding Usagi's innocence. I couldn't.

So I kept a watchful eye on the machine and finally after months they gave up. I still checked it from time to time but I didn't need to as much. Minako was all for them so she was the one who called and left the most messages. Makoto just wanted to talk and hear his side of things. She was trying to be compassionate but I couldn't afford for him to voice things out and to hear anything that could deter him from me.

I felt a little bad for ostracizing him from them as he did at one point see them as sisters but he would thank me one day for this…I was sure of it. I had already removed her photos, her remaining clothing, shoes and other personal effects left behind and either burned them or tossed them. The most prized piece to burn was a picture of the three of them when Chibi Usa was first born. I _hated_ how happy they looked.

Perfect fucking family. It should have been me in there. Oh how I enjoyed watching the frame crack. Watching the picture curl up and go all bubble from the heat of the flames. The last part to be burned out was her face. Her smiling face. I smiled in acute satisfaction. When Mamoru found the items gone I told him I donated her clothing and shoes to the homeless. The pictures I said I took down to ease the pain for him. "If he ever asks where they are I simply forgot where I put them." I muttered, happy that things were going my way.


	2. confronting Rei & robbery

**damonika2009** : yeah I cant wait to write that part. I kept trying to find a suitable character for the person that was a means to an end for our couple in the beginning but I honestly couldn't see Setsuna as the type to do such things. It was to OCC for even this, for what I had planned that is. Rei was the one with the more aggressive personality…at least the character we received during the original anime in the first few seasons…and Beryl is to over used along with Ann at some points.

 **Freakangel** : HA! Hilarious. I love those ones to. I read a few that I could find for inspiration that way I could get a better feel of what I could stretch her character to do within reason.

 **MarSofTheGalaxies** : lol good to hear! Mamoru is going to be completely lost when the shit hits the fan. Especially with their back round.

 **kera69love** : soon it is.

 **Xoreese** : thanks, I tried to catch all the errors but I guess some slipped through. Check this one out and see how it fairs.

 **fantasy4luvr** : its going to be a treacherous journey for them…but full of sex. Lol

 **SMSM92** : the seiya thing will be revealed later on but first our couple has to go through a few more things. She has to be able to explain herself to him but at any point she will try he won't hear it…to that end I can't wait to write that moment to! lol she just sees Chibi Usa as a mini Usagi. she's civil but otherwise not trustworthy. As for you're a & B system yes she's been planning this since ever…she just didn't think she'd have to use it. as for Mamoru its not really insecurity but more along the lines of so trusting in her that it blinds him to other facts that he missed and has lead to this.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I actually had to add on for my notes regarding the ending because I had realized I didn't tie Rei's end of so she'll be dealt with. as for my earlier 'Usako' fic, I got the idea from the t.v. show 'Nikita'…only I revamped it and changed a lot around, I didn't think about Mamoru for it being in reverse. Nice idea.

 **mryann** : thanks!

 **Guest** **(10)** : Drama and romance along with action are my specialty. lol

Wow 10 reviews on the first chapter! Pretty awesome! Now things will be building up to how things go along and like I said in the first one I'm not very well knowledgeable on the laws of Japan so any inaccuracies are really needed to further advance the story. Sorry for the late update, my BF's sister had another asthma attack that rendered her unconscious…she's just now woken up so we've all been a bit stressed out. Please read and review!

Shattered Pieces ch.2

Mamoru POV

I was thankful to Rei for cooking dinner tonight. I just needed to relax a bit before going into the details of the divorce packet. Seeing Usagi today brought up things I hadn't expected to be brought up. I'd forgotten how stubborn she could be and how much she could affect me. Hell seeing her there today…I closed my eyes willing away the want and need that I felt. It didn't obey and instead reminded me of how things used to be.

Without the circumstances involved I would have had her bent over the table in the conference room. That's how much she still affects me. I opened my eyes, anger and lust in them. Anger that she still had this power over me even after this amount of time had passed and lust because I still desired her above anyone else. I licked my lips remembering with crystal clear clarity our last time together.

We had been in the kitchen much like Rei and I had been only Usagi was in her little apron. I remember beneath it was a skirt and a t shirt. She had changed once she got home to cook dinner without getting her work clothes dirty. The apron reached past her shorts making me feel urges that a stupid frilly apron shouldn't make anybody feel. It really was a stupid looking apron. Pink with white bunnies on it.

But she had looked as delectable as she did innocent. I remembered pulling her skirt up over her hips and unzipping myself to push into her from behind. I had even snaked a hand up under her shirt and bra to grasp at her succulent breasts. She moaned for me in a manner than was only befitting a woman of her nature. Kind, caring, loving…apparently to anybody. I clenched my eyes closed and felt the nausea rise again.

I hated it when I remembered Usagi and Seiya. Rei's expressive words on that day made me feel sick to my stomach. It made me feel ill even now. I stood up and got out a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet I had in the office. Getting my Cibi double blade runner whisky glass out, a very nice gift from Usagi, I poured the bourbon into it as it aired it out to perfection and took a swig of the burning liquid.

Taking a swing made me remember when she got it for me and the blow job that accompanied it, "Kami – sama!" I almost threw the glass into the nearby wall. "Why can't I get you out of my head?" I moaned in agitation. Then something hit me. I knew it had been a while…in fact the last time I had had sex was with Usagi three years ago. I couldn't fathom sleeping with anyone else since then. I had had other women prior to her but she was special.

I had to do something regarding this need of mine. Seeing her only made me realize how much I still wanted her. Needed her. My soon to be ex-wife, the mother of our daughter. I even remember the night we figured out when we conceived Chibi Usa. The couch never looked the same after that. I shouldn't want her but the heart and body will desire whom they want to desire and damn everyone else.

It was whether or not you choose to accept it and head into it bearing the consequences or fought against it like hell cat. Usako was a hell cat, she'd never willingly jump back into bed with me, not after the things I've said to her. Didn't make me want her any less though. I pondered on it for a moment. Maybe there was a way…make her pay for her betrayals against me. She was still probably fucking that Seiya friend of hers.

Maybe if I made it a stipulation she was have to sleep with me and then I'd be rid of her from my system and make her feel as she made me feel. Like getting a song stuck in your head so you listen to it so you get sick of it and never want to hear it again. So I came up with a new game plan and finally felt like I was back in charge of my emotions. The anger dissipated and soon I found myself grinning.

Maybe now that I'm working this angle she'll be forced to deal with not just me but also suffer the humiliation of her crimes. Seiya wouldn't want her after I've had her…again. He may have stolen her from me before but this time I'll make it so he wouldn't dare to touch her again. I'll make her pay for cheating on me by making her unable to do anything but what she has to legally do. I had some calls to make.

Usagi POV

Getting off of my late shift at the arcade was tiring but at least it afforded me a little bit extra time to pay off more of my student loans but to also get some online homework done. The benefit of online courses. We wound up getting so dead on some nights that my boss didn't mind me being on my phone for the courses. Of course the moment a customer came in they were my first priority.

After that ended I went to pick up Chibi Usa at the daycare center. I had to be precise in my timing if I wanted to pick her up before they started to charge double for the same amount of time. Midnight was the latest before they charged double so getting off work at 11:30 pm and hitching a ride on the bus in time to get there before midnight was tough but manageable. I just had to wait for the next bus to come which would be the last one of the night so I could take Chibi Usa home.

I had been ignoring Mamoru's calls since seven pm that night. Mostly so I could work on schooling and work at work but also because I really needed to keep my mind off of him. I hated how he still made me feel. He had this way of centering in on me and making me feel like the spotlight was right there. This divorce should have been settled by now. Done with but our continued rejection of each other's propositions kept that from happening.

Not to mention any time we would try to settle out of the presence of our lawyers Rei's presence would send us both into hissing cat territory. I demanded last time that she not be there but she refused stating she was the mediator for us. Bull shit. She was there for her own purposes and he wouldn't schedule one without her there so I refused to come to them anymore until she was not present. Which puts us in this precarious position of ignoring calls, texts and going through lawyers that try to coordinate as well.

Three years later we were finally done with trying and actually making action happen. I just wish this hadn't had to have happened. Fine so Rei wanted Mamoru but to the cost of his family? She lied and manipulated him and it broke us all up. Though there was the fact that he didn't believe his wife of two years nor gave the chance to explain. Rei would always tell him that anything from me was a lie and it wasn't worth his time. He was so blinded by his loyalty to her he failed as a husband to me.

So as I laid Chibi Usa down in her bed I walked back into the living room and shed my uniform off leaving only my bra and panties on. The dull worn out and now very light set were once a precious gift from Mamoru. They were his favorite shade of hunter green. Of course now they resembled more of a faded coloring. Much like our marriage. Faded. I took the baby monitor by the couch and into the bathroom with me.

Leaving it on the counter I took a shower to wash off the day's dirt and grim. It felt good to do this every night. I felt renewed every time. However every time I left the shower and bathroom I was reminded of my situation. I cried and wept once more as I thought of my soon to be ex-husband. I still cared so much for him, still loved him and desired him. Seeing him today reminded me that he still looks like the same man I fell in love with and have had a hard time falling out of love with.

He looked like our failed marriage hadn't done him any harm. Like he was fine as anything and I was the one that sizzled out. It was as if time stood still for him. From his hair to his impeccably dressed suit. It sucked to see him doing so well while I looked like I walked out of a hot sweaty mess. My skin even looked dull and pasty. My ankles looked like they had permanent sock marks on them.

"I miss how we used to be…" I muttered in the living room. Only a lamp on to give off light, the towel around me still wet but not wet enough to get the couch wet. So I dropped it off and put my undergarments back on just as I heard my phone going off again. I ignored it at first, preferring to check in on Chibi Usa instead. I felt bad for taking her away from Mamoru but with Rei around I couldn't afford to lose her even more so.

I knew Rei would either sour her against me to possibly even mistreat her just to spit me. It hurt to take our daughter away but I couldn't let Chibi Usa get manipulated either. I knew I'd have to pay for the sins of removing her from him but I did it for Chibi Usa…she was my daughter I had to do something. Even if I still sometimes regretted taking her with me. Not because I didn't love her but because it hurt Mamoru so deeply. Funny thing is despite me taking her he never once called the agency for that type of thing to have her brought back to him.

He knew I'd do everything I could to provide a home for her. I knew he loved her beyond anything. I also knew that the guilt I felt wouldn't go away. She needed her father in her life and he and I needed to work this out so that she could have him there. The phone was still ringing so as tired as I was I answered it, "What do you want? Its late." I already knew who it was. I never deleted his number from my phone. There was no point since we hadn't officially divorced yet. I pulled a blanket over me on the couch.

"We need to talk. In person. No one else just me and you." he stated. He sounded different. He sounded full of authority and I hated to admit it but he also sounded alluring. Like he wasn't taking no for an answer and he KNEW how his dominating nature made me feel. At the same time we needed to talk. I couldn't take Chibi Usa from her father away anymore. He deserved to see his daughter, so I responded. "Agreed."

"Sunday evening. My place." He demanded. It wasn't unreasonable. "After I get off work. I can have one of the girls watch Chibi Usa for an extra hour or two." I told him. "JUST as long as Rei isn't there." I made a demand of my own, "Fine. This is just between us anyways. Then maybe we can finally settle on this matter once and for all." He stated. "Hopefully. See you then." I hung up before he could retort.

It was two days away and I felt like things were spinning for me. My gut was tumbling and I felt nauseous. I began to softly cry. I truly didn't want to be away from him. I loved him still so much that I worked myself to exhaustion not simply to pay off loans and Chibi Usa's schooling but to also avoid feeling like this. The feeling that accompanied me whenever I thought about him for more than a few minutes. Regret. Pain. Hate.

Regret because I should have tried harder to make him see the truth, that I didn't cheat. Even if I did bring it up he wouldn't believe me. He didn't the first dozen times I tried why believe me now? Pain, because the man I loved since I was a teenager, the man that I gave my virginity to, the man that even after being separated from made me feel alive and passionate for gave up and choose to listen to someone else and not even give my words a try.

He didn't even check out my word, he didn't talk to Seiya. Only punched him in the face. He'd much rather believe his 'sister' than believe anything from his own wife and that truly hurt me deep to my core. Lastly hate. Because I hated that he couldn't see things from where I stood. He couldn't see how flawed his thinking was. Hate because deep down inside I hated myself for still wanting him. For still loving a man that no longer loved me. I quieted my sobs down and set my alarm to wake me up in the morning. I had a long day ahead of me.

Mamoru POV

My wi – sorry soon to be ex-wife, had a problem with being on time so I fully expected her to be late to this meeting. I was pleasantly surprised when she arrived on time and this time in regular street clothes. Well if jeans and t shirt are street clothes. "Let's get this over with. I'd rather not have to deal with Minako – chan buying Chibi Usa to many pink frilly things. She already has enough." I presumed her friend was taking our daughter out shopping.

"At this time of night?" I asked, "Hai, Chibi Usa knows what time her bed is. Minako – chan promised her a small shopping trip so at eight pm they will leave and she will be ready for bed passed out from the trip." She answered. I didn't agree with it but hell what did I know, I hadn't seen my daughter in years by this point. "Let's get this over with." I recite her earlier words and pull out the papers that I had re-written with my lawyer over the past two days.

He managed to find a legal way to put what I wanted into the decree I was elated. It wasn't easy though but I do have the best lawyer in the city of Tokyo at my back so this was challenging but not impossible for him. She started to go through the papers. Sitting down on the couch as the papers were on the coffee table. I closed my eyes trying to focus on that matter at hand. It was difficult however when your still very desirable ex was looking very much like a prompt business woman.

It shouldn't have been enticing but it was. She didn't lean back and cross her legs as if she were to stay, she kept leant forward as she reviewed over the papers. "Petition for dissolution of marriage." She read out loud. Her voice held a touch of hate in it. As if she truly hated the idea of being divorced or separated from me. I knew how she felt but she was the one who caused this not me.

"The first few pages are the standard legal crap." I began, wanting her to understand the legal jargon that lawyers are wanting to be present for but in this case aren't needed. "Spousal support isn't needed." She tells me. "It isn't for you. Read further." I reply back. She looks further into it, "Spousal support will be converted into a bank account for Chiba, Usagi, daughter of Usagi and Mamoru." She looked up to me, "Bank account?" she asked.

"Hai, meaning when our daughter reaches the age of eighteen she'll have it as her own bank account for college." I explained. She smiled, "That I can accept." She initialed in the appropriate area for that one. It was the next part that I knew would throw her for a loop but she would have no choice. "The hell is this?" she demanded. Grabbing the paper up as if holding it would make the words go away.

"You want to only be separated during this time not divorced?!" she was confused. "Read on." I tell her. She continues to read on and her eyes bug out of her head almost, "Are you – why would you put that in there?!" she demanded. I grinned, "Which part?" I asked, wanting her to say it out loud. "Party of the – seriously? You want sex?!" she snapped and rose to her full height. I was wondering when she'd get to that part.

"Hai. I want for you to do as it states in that decree." I walked forward. Feeling more confident and in control of the situation than I did before. In fact, the idea was making me near giddy with pleasure. "You can't be serious?" I smiled, "This can't be legal!" she yelped. Her face red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. Good now she'll start to know how things feel. "It's true, read it and weep." She glanced back down at the papers. "I don't believe this." She slammed them down on the coffee table.

"This can't be legal to have me follow your every sexual desire. And there's not even a time limit." She pouts towards the end. "For as long as I deem it necessary." I near ordered, wanting to express the need for her now. However, seeing her anger made me upset to. I walked forward to where she was, "My lawyer found every legal loophole there was to make this happen." I explained. "Why?" she looked back up to me.

"You gave yourself away to another man years ago…" she rolled her eyes and it pissed me off. I got up in her face, "Don't roll your eyes at me!" I shouted at her. "You're a complete baka!" she screeched. This is why Rei was needed to stop this screaming match. "You fucked another man years ago don't think I'll ever forget that!" she opened her mouth to talk again but I didn't want to hear her excuses.

"And stop trying to lie about Seiya." I nearly spat his name at her. "You whored yourself to him ears ago so STOP lying! No more! I'm sick of it!" I snapped at her. "I'm not lying I never slept with him he's - " I cut her off, "Fuck your excuses!" her fists were clenched. She was writhing in her anger it was so strong. "Rei lied to you. How can you NOT see that?!" She ground out. "Rei – chan wouldn't lie to me. I know her. You however…" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so pissed off.

"I couldn't ever fathom being with any other than you." she tells me, her emotions in her voice. I almost believed her words…almost. Rei wouldn't lie though. "I want that time with you in the sac back for as long as I feel like it. When I'm done then you're done." She slapped me. Hard. Harder than I thought she could. "You're a fucking bastard for this." She walked around the coffee table to get away from me.

"This can't be legal." She snaps walking towards the door. "Oh it is very legal." I turned around as she turned back to me, her back now to the door she was about to walk out of. "In fact if you don't agree to it I'll seek sole custody of our daughter." I could see how pissed off she was getting, "You wouldn't dare." I changed my mood, "You broke our vows and betrayed me, trust me I WOULD dare." She stiffened and went to talk. I needed her to hear me, "And before you try to say anything hear this." I would get what I wanted.

"What?" she demanded, "That I listen to more of this bullshit?" she was trying to keep her emotions in check, "I want you both to move back in." her eyes widened. "Are you insane? I'm not living under the same roof that Rei visits in a regular basis. That woman hates me and me her!" she shouted. "No choice. Besides Rei – chan's going on a business trip in a few days, she won't have a need to stop by." I tell her.

"I do have a choice. I can choose no." she said, acting haughty. I rose my brow at her, "I have an apartment…besides I can't break the lease. To do that I'd have to pay at least three months in advance and I don't have that type of yen to do that so forget it." she grabbed the door handle and made to leave. So I hit her one last time, "When you decide to do it call me. That ISN'T changing." The door slammed shut. "She'll be back." I knew it.

Usagi POV

The nerve of that man! I put it all to the back of my mind as I went to pick up Chibi Usa from Minako's. "Hey how was she?" I asked her. "She was great, passed out twenty minutes ago." I knew Minako would be great to watch over her. Those two were like peas in a pod at times. "I'm glad." I picked her up. "So how did it go?" she asked. "Not as expected. I'll explain later. I need to get her into her bed." I tell her.

I got on the bus and took Chibi Usa back to our place. I rushed to place her gently on the bed before leaving out and looking around. Being back at my old home felt nostalgic. He hadn't changed it one bit since I left. It still felt warm and comfortable. Like home. This apartment felt like a means to an end. But I wasn't about to give in to his ridiculous demands. Not that I would mind sharing a bed with him again but – "What is wrong with you to think that way?!" I chided myself on that.

He accused you of cheating, didn't listen and still won't! I knew I was right but I couldn't help but feel desire towards the man. I still loved him very much I just hated what Rei did to him and what her LET her do to him. "I won't give in." I promised myself…yet…I looked at the bedroom door, "Why do I feel like I really won't have a choice?" I muttered to myself. He was right on a lot of things though, he held more power and a better attorney than I did.

"Question is would he really seek sole custody just to spite me?" I wondered. I remember that look in his face. He was still upset. "Hai…" I blinked the tears away. "He would. I have to figure out a way to stop him." but that would have to come tomorrow. Tonight I needed sleep and I would get it. Stripping from my clothes I took a shower, baby monitor inside as well making sure that I could hear her if she needed me.

That night I couldn't sleep well. I didn't usually toss and turn so much but these stipulations were bothering me. It was almost as if I didn't mind what he was asking for. Don't get me wrong I missed Mamoru in bed, very much but I was still angry with him for his actions regarding our divorce and how he treated me and Seiya with it. It was five am now and I was still unable to sleep so I paced the living room hoping to tire myself out but only revved myself up. So when time came to get Chibi Usa to work I got her in and was on my way to work.

"Hey – why the strange look?" I asked my boss Motoki. He'd been like an older brother to me since I was a young teenager. His friendship with Mamoru had been the best till things between Mamoru and I soured. I explained things to him but once he tried to talk to Mamoru he got the same cold shoulder. I felt bad and we became closer for it ever since. "You don't work today." He answered.

I sighed, "Wow, I've been going for so long I forgot when my off days were." in truth I had been running around so much that I had problems keeping up with my flexing work schedule. Its why I showed up today. "Its fine but go on, go home and enjoy your day off." He assured me. Smiling in relief I made to leave when I thought of something, "What about an extra shift?" I asked. The hope in my voice.

"Gomen, not enough hours for that." he replied. "Worth a shot." I said and walked out. I thought about what to do till the next bus came, I wasn't staying here till Chibi Usa's school let out. So I decided to try to clear the air due to this divorce issue was dealt with. Making a decision I took the bus to a familiar place. The temple. I hadn't been here since my first year of marriage with Mamoru. I smiled recalling how he sometimes couldn't wait for us to be alone with one another and would make up an excuse for us to leave.

That was then and this is now. I walked up the steps and found Rei there sweeping the last few, "Been a while." I got her attention. She rose her head up and gave me those hateful eyes, "What do you want? This is sacred grounds." Her tone broke no argument. I wasn't welcome here. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries anyways so I would make this quick. "Listen lets skip the I hate you, you hate me thing and cut to the chase." I told her.

She looked to me pensively. Oh goodie looks like she's actually willing to hear me out. Shocking on that one. "Talk." She ordered. She had a thing for doing that. Enjoyed giving me orders even when we were teenagers. I followed to a certain extent but she wasn't always right and the girls soon realized this and followed suit. She didn't like that. I was hoping she was more reasonable now than when we last talked.

"Cause if it's to try and reason your whoring tendencies think again." she snapped. _Yep still clearly hating me_. _You'd think by now she'd have let this all go. She had me and Mamoru apart what more did she want?_ For a moment I wondered if she ever told Mamoru how she felt about him. I looked at her with a somber expression. "I never knew you had so much rage in you towards me." I noted.

She held true loathe for me and I was stunned by it. I had never been so hated by anyone in my life until she entered it so before she could talk I said, "This isn't about either of us it's about Mamoru." She stopped sweeping. I had to get her to understand my reason for being here or else I'd have no way to convince Mamoru to leave that sex part out of the decree. It killed me to try and stop it but I had to.

As much as I wanted him back I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being intimate with him again and not feel emotionally connected. Perhaps that was the point though. Get me to fall for him all over again, not that I ever fell out of love, sleep with me then dump me when I was of no more use. When I was fully fallen for him. "You leave him out of this. He doesn't have time to play your stupid games." She continued on.

Unbelievable. Here I was trying to get her help on matters and she was doing everything in her power to NOT listen to me. Kami – sama this woman didn't listen when I was younger and she STILL won't listen. Now I know where Mamoru got it from. He was around her so much then and even now that neither liked to let people talk. I think the only people he listens to are her and his patients. Who Rei listened to, him and herself.

It's like trying to talk to a brick wall only you're on mute while the wall talks…if that makes sense. "Listen Mamoru is - " she cut me off, "And stop calling him Mamoru like you two are familiar enough for that. He's got better things to do than to talk to a _whore_ like you." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Rei - " I tried, "So don't talk about him like you two are intimate." Man was I getting tired of this.

"Oh for the love of – Rei you need to let me talk!" I snapped. "Don't you talk down to ME!" she snapped. Nearly dropping her broom in the process. I put my hands up as if in defense, "Rei I'm trying to explain this to you. I just need you to hear me out so I can explain this matter to you. In relation to intimate talk Mamoru - " again I was cut off by her fowl temper. How she ever held a relationship for long than a minute was beyond me.

"He doesn't want you anymore. He's through with you!" The rage in her eye was immeasurable, had she actually have been correct about my infidelity then she was truly a great and best friend to him to be so over protective. I would have truly understood and even been grateful to an extent that he had someone like her in his corner. But, in this case however she was a class A bitch because she knew as well as I did that it was untrue.

I couldn't fathom hurting him in any way yet he did by believing her over me. It still hurt so badly, "He hates you for what you did to him. Hell you never deserved to have him to begin with." her jealousy was plain as day and I could help after all the jibes she gave me to through one back at her, "Your still so ridiculously jealous it's embarrassing." I tell her. She seethes at my bringing that up, "Jealous of you whoring yourself to him? I think not." She snaps back.

I'd had enough, "Stop calling me a whore! I've only ever slept with one man ever!" she scoffed at me. "You're so damned jealous that we had something stronger than anything you two ever had and it kills you every day that he gave himself to me and me to him." her lips curled in hatred and I couldn't help but fuel the fire burning in her eyes. For to long I tolerated her words and actions to destroy us. I needed to stop playing in the backseat and take control of the wheels of this car we were all in.

"He's the ONLY man I've EVER loved and slept with. You knew that. You know that I never slept with anyone else and you still choose to ruined it. To break us up for your own selfish gain in his life." I was getting teary eyed now. "You took my family – OUR family, you broke OUR family up because of your petty jealousies. That is the truth and we both know it." I was beyond pissed off and now wondering if asking for her help had been a colossal mistake.

"Pissed that you lost your V card to him years ago. Not likely. Your just another whore looking to have an easy life from those of us that work our asses off. It just so happens that fate intervened and made sure you got what you had coming to you." she smarted off. Her smirk told me whom 'fate' really was. I got up into her face, "You're just trying to be his protective princess aren't you." I stated.

"The one he always referred me to whenever someone would make a remark about a member of our group when we were teenagers." She pursed her lips together, "I defended our group because I loved everyone, including you." I told her, "But you broke that when you broke us up and now - " she got right up into my own face nearly making me back down, "What broke things up was when you came in. Things weren't the same after you arrived. Then you took my Mamoru and hurt him." like I said I almost backed down.

I shook my head a bit, "You hate that he picked me over you. That he found love with my quirky and loveable demeanor less abrasive than your tacky bitch self." She slapped me. I did push her but didn't get her the right do that, "Can't take the heat then leave. Cause were done here." I huffed in a bit of mirth at her words, "Really and here I thought it was because you had no witty rejoinder to hit me back with." she seethed once more at my words.

"You loved Mamoru but never had the guts to do anything about it. I did and I'm to blame for your sad self? I'm to blame for you ruining my marriage? I'm to blame for you not confessing your feelings? No I just confessed things to Mamoru and gain him as a husband and a loving father to our child. Oh yeah then you came in said 'fuck you' to the beautiful life we had and decided to destroy it." I shook my head in disapproval.

"Rei you are so pathetic its sad." She sneered at me in retaliation, "You want to know what's sad? You and Mamoru weren't meant to be like in some modern day fairy tale. If that were the case then lie or no lie you'd be together." And the hurt just went on from her words yet again, "And here I was coming for help on something you would have loved to help me on. You know what forget it. I can take care of it myself." _I always do anyways._

"So leave. And leave him alone to. And never come up here again. A whore like you isn't welcome here." She stated, her snotty attitude was ridiculous. She proceeded to act like I was gone already so I had to make one last retreating truthful comment, "You know I never cheated." She gave the tiniest hint of a smile before saying, "I know of no such thing. Your probably still whoring it with Seiya as we speak."

Before I could deny anything with Seiya she said, "Now leave before I have you removed." She turned her back to me again as I walked back down the stairs, "Well that screws up any chance of talking Mamoru out of the intimate parts of the agreement." I muttered to myself. If she would have just listened to me instead of firing off at me like usual I might have had a chance. And why did I want that chance…? To spare my heart and my daughters feelings to.

Rei POV

That little bitch thinks she can worm her way back in to our lives fat chance. I swept up the temple grounds and looked over to find the crows cawing at me. "Nani? She's bad news." I stated gruffly. Sometimes I felt those crows knew something I didn't and couldn't communicate due to the language barrier. Still…she hadn't come here in years why now all of a sudden? I looked down to find her gone from the steps.

I sighed, "It's not worth it." besides she was probably making trouble again. Just like when she first started out. Trying to counter my words with her own. She lost me my friends and my true love…well maybe not him. I smiled. I have a chance to make him mine now. I just had to start making that happen when I got back from my trip. I had to help keep the temple afloat now that grandpa had passed.

I loved that old man dearly but his declining health didn't help pay the bills. We still had property taxes and – "Rei – chan. I looked up to find the only helping hand I could afford coming towards me. "Hai." I answered. "I got the choirs you gave me all done." He let me know, "Fine go on and cut out from work. It's going to be to slow anyways." He nodded and walked away. He was a nice guy but he wasn't my Mamoru. "I'll make you happier than you could have ever have been with her." I promised.

Usagi POV

After leaving Rei's I went home and took a long nap since I couldn't find any sleep the previous night. I gained about five hours before my body naturally woke me up so I left for a cup of hot chocolate and one for Chibi Usa on the way to the bus station. As drama filled as it was at least I had my little girl to have a home with. She was my pride and joy. My most precious – "Miss?" I looked up to find the bus driver looking at me oddly, "Hai, arigato." I stepped up on the bus and gave my change before finding a seat.

I gazed out at the city lights as they were starting to come on. I decided to pick her up a bit earlier this time. As much as I enjoyed time alone to just be me I needed the comfort of my daughter nearby. Sometimes it felt like we just existed in each other's worlds. I wanted to do things with her that mothers could do with their daughters. Share an ice cream. Go to an amusement park. A kid's movie. Kami…I held the tears back.

These were things that I couldn't afford to do or give her. She deserved the most basic of bonding trips and I was to proud to take anything from her father. I didn't want her to be corrupted but now I couldn't even give her anything beyond schooling and food and a roof with clothes. A growing child needed more than that to survive. That was necessary but still…Maybe I did make a mistake after all.

"Here's your stop miss." The driver told me. I nodded and left the bus. I walked the few blocks to where Chibi Usa was. I watched her playing with her few friends and smiled as she seemed so happy to be there. "Your daughter is quite the social butterfly." I looked over to see one of the staff. "Hai, she's incredibly sweet." I agreed. "Where is the father?" this had been asked to me several times. "He's complicated." It was the first time I had given an answer besides 'it's not relevant'. "A child doesn't just need a mother." She stated softly.

I couldn't disagree. "I know…I just…I'm working on how to make things happen. She deserves to know her father." I don't know what about what I said made her relent but I was shocked she didn't try to pry further. "I just ask because she will start to ask about her father. Where he is and why he's not around." I feared the day that would happen. I honestly didn't know what to say that would be enough for a child's ears to hear and accept.

So when Chibi Usa came out I picked her up along with her small school bag and walked to the bus station and waited the twenty minutes till the next one came. She chattered aimlessly on about her friends and I was to happy listening to think about the drama going on. It was nice to hear about something that wasn't tied into negativity that I smiled for the first time in days. "Oh yeah?" I asked her.

She kept going on even after we got off the bus to the apartment complex. It was beat up and run down but it was affordable and worked for our needs. We used the stairs to get up since the old elevator was broken down…still. It gave me a nice little wake up work out in the morning and a tiresome one for the night time. I stopped cold in my tracks however when I went to put the key in the key hole of the door knob and it creaked open.

"Chibi Usa stay here okay. Mama needs to make sure that things are fine." I tell her reassuringly as I put her down on the ground. "Mama what's wrong?" she asks, hugging her school bag to her chest now. "Nothing. I just want to make sure it's nothing." I tell her and walk inside. I left the door open so she could see me and I could still see her as I walked in. Our place was trashed. My items thrown all around and about. I was in shock, "Moshi?" I called out, hoping no one was still inside. The bat for protection by the door wasn't there so I had only the tiny bit of training Mamoru had taught me years ago as self-defense.

"Mama?" Chibi Usa called by the front door…the only door. "It's okay baby, I think whoever was here is gone now." I checked all the rooms which meant I looked past the living room into Chibi Usa's room then the bathroom and found nothing. Then dread hit me. I rushed to the freezer, a place where my secret stash of yen was at. I opened the door to find it gone. I felt ice cold dread buzz into a new found heat of panic.

My stomach churned and threatened to push back out the meal I had eaten earlier today. I had been saving that up on the side to get a vehicle again. My regular savings was only for rent and food. Anything extra was for bus fare. That tiny bit of yen was my only cushion to fall back on and now I had nothing. Well I did have one thing…I raced to my secret jewelry place. Hidden in the vent near the couch.

Perhaps I should have put the cash in there instead but I always feared that the change in temperatures would somehow do damage to the cash. Making the ink melt off or something. I now saw that as an irrational fear compared to now. "Mama what happened?" Chibi Usa walked in and asked. So innocent. I was at a loose for words as she looked at the trashed apartment. She couldn't move to much further inside, fear mounting her in her steps.

How do you explain to your only child that bad guys came in and robbed you both? How do you explain that the only home she can remember now has been broken into and is no longer safe? I don't know how to express this without scaring her. "What happen is were going to be staying at a friend's house tonight while mama calls the police." I answered. "Demo, why is the place so messy?" I couldn't figure out a way to explain it without frightening her.

"I'll explain it later darling let me call the cops." I grabbed my little cheap government phone, it held poor reception but it only cost three thousand yen a month. I called the police and within five minutes they were there. I filed the report and they took pictures. "What all was taken?" the officer asked, "I had a small stash of yen in the freezer. It was about 101,000 in yen." I began. I go to the vent again and find that it too was gone.

"The vent did stick out a little bit so it wasn't to shocking that they found that stash of jewels to, "And my old jewelry. They found that to." I gave him the yen worth on the jewelry. He looked a bit surprised by the amount, "It was my emergency stash in case anything happened. Job loose that type of thing." I explained. "It just seems a bit out of place for a place like this." I nodded understanding where he was coming from. "Long story regarding her father." I explained. I made sure Chibi Usa was packing a bag of her clothes for a temporary stay.

"I see. If we hear anything we'll let you know, in the meantime do you have someplace to stay? I wouldn't recommend staying here tonight. That door knob won't be fixed till the landlord returns tomorrow morning." He asked. "I have a friends place I can go." I assure him. "Arigato." I nod as he walked out. "Come on Chibi Usa." I call for her. "We going to stay at Auntie Minako's?" she asked. "No. Another friends." I assure as I grab my backpack and pull clothes as well as a charger and toiletries. I lead her out the door as I call said friend.


	3. Motoki's place & contract signed

**fantasy4luvr** : here you go.

 **damonika2009** : Rei's jealousy is in her mind righteous. She feels she's right when it comes to a lot of things so its been the catalyst for some right now but it will become her down fall.

 **Guest** **(1)** : actually he's not…though a lot of people think that…I guess I could see how but honestly I didn't have him do it. she was just genuinely robbed.

 **prascymoon** : pretty much on all fronts.

 **SMSM92** : lmao that's funny. A mature SM soap opera! He pretty much is using this to get what he wants and get even. the effect for Chibi usa is minor due to her young age still. My favorite moments are the big reveals! So when this reveal happens I want it to be SPOT ON! lol as for mamoru he will learn his lesson the hard way and have atonement to seek and his own views to deal with. once he finds out Rei's deception it'll shift his perspective on everything…Rei's been there since the start for him so it'll be a tough pill to swallow…its why he's been so head strong on her side. The truth will throw him so far off that he'll be wracked with turmoil. I'm glad you like it!

 **DesertChick** : its definitely new to what I have previously written. I wasn't sure on it when I first began but now I know it'll be good. I do hope you continue to stay tuned as there are more reveals to be had. And even if your not into the story line there's some good smut in it. but I can promise you some good drama and yeah mamo is a bit OOC but from his perspective his stance with Rei is all he knows so for him to be acting as he is, is from an extension of Rei that's he adopted…if that makes sense.

 **kera69love** : trust me when I say Mamoru has reason to be this way, not that its an excuse but Rei's been on him for so long that wife or not he feels so connect to his 'family' when it comes to her that in his mind's eye she couldn't ever fathom putting pain onto him so why would she lie. Its his logic for now.

 **mryann** : not behind the robbery…just a regular robbery.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : she is…even gave up her E cig's to. thank you. Rei's not aware of the papers or the contents just yet…she'll get a clue though.

 **Witchoftheforest** : maybe…or maybe not.

 **Silverfaerie91** : things will get heated up in both positive and negative manners.

 **Partyangel91** : Rei hates Usagi with a passion but has also been out of the loop when it comes to her so she didn't break in to the apartment. Rei's first and foremost concern is to keep Usagi away from him not bring her closer.

 **Minniemousechick** : the hot sex will be soon but it won't be the regular stuff it'll differ each time. you'll get what I mean.

13 reviews sweet! This one will get things into motion faster. Plus another perspective is nice to have. lol please read and review!

Shattered Pieces ch.3

Motoki POV

I was sipping a cup of hot cocoa in my living room. The t.v. was on but I wasn't paying attention to what was on. I was thinking of Reika. She was out of town for a conference on her archeological studies giving her the credits needed to help further her schooling leaving me here for the next few days alone. I smiled. I loved that woman so much. So was my everything and I wanted to build a future with her.

So when my doorbell rang and I opened it to find a worn down and tired looking Usagi and a confused and tired Chibi Usa there I was stunned. "Usagi – chan?" I let them both in, duffle bags and all. "Gomen Motoki – san for dropping in unannounced at this time of night but we need a place to stay till the apartment door gets fixed." I ushered her to the living room. She dropped her duffle in the living room as Chibi Usa went to my room.

It wasn't the first time they had been over, though usually for a visit. "Chibi Usa go to bed. I'll wake you in the morning." Usagi gently ordered her daughter. When it came to duties her came first and foremost was her daughter. I admired her as a parent and I knew she and Reika got along well since Reika I knew would be looking to Usagi for advice on how to raise a child. "What happened?" I asked as she dropped to the couch.

"Before or after my landlord turned into a bigger weasel than he already was?" she groaned in frustration. I arched a brow in confusion, "Just something else I have to worry about is all." She waved it off. I went into the kitchen to prep her a cup of hot coco. "The door though?" I asked her, putting some marshmallows in the mix. "Someone broke into our apartment. Took what was valuable and bolted before we got home." She answered.

"At least you weren't hurt." For that I was thankful for. Usagi had the tendency to jump head first into a situation to help out or protect without all the facts. She was just someone you wanted to have around and care for. So I rounded the kitchen and sat down next to her. I gave her the cup of hot chocolate to as she timidly sipped on it. The stress plain as day on her face as she sighed. It seems the world hadn't been kind to her after the separation.

She had been a new mother at the time and going to school to become a grade school teacher, something she dreamed of. Then things got messed up and – "Arigato." She said stiffly. We fell out a bit to. I hated myself for that. I was as much to blame for that as anyone. I tried to side with Mamoru at first wanting to have my best friends back but after a few conversations with him I knew that things weren't as they seemed.

I talked to the other girls and things didn't add up for Rei's accusations to be true. I tried talking to her but she shunned me and tried to push everything blame wise onto Usagi. the things she accused her of with Seiya was ridiculous. Usagi couldn't hurt anyone like that much less her own husband. That's when I knew she took her jealousy to the extreme. So I tried to talk some sense into him. That's when he started to refuse to talk to me about it any further. That's when I knew he was being manipulated.

I never held any malice towards Rei in the beginning. Just figured her crush to be a school girl thing and would dissipate once she found Jadeite. If anything it just made the beloved couple more vulnerable as she set her sights more deeply on Mamoru. Usage let her guard down that she didn't know she needed to have up around the girl. We all did. Rei was his best friend from childhood no one wanted to believe it.

It seemed however that the only people looking to listen to reason were the other girls whom came to me. We all talked about it and figured out the truth. Mamoru was too far into Rei's clutches and busy with his studies to listen to us. So we fell out with him. Once we had figured out the jigsaw puzzle pieces I couldn't believe she had done such a thing to them. They were innocent to her petty jealousies.

I mean Usagi and Mamoru were honestly some of the happiest people I'd ever met when they were around. She brought a light to his world that he never had before. He needed that. He needed her. He brought a new level of maturity to her world that she needed to be more level headed about things. They were a perfect fit. So when I heard that she had slept with Seiya I knew something was wrong. Seiya was – let's just say Usagi wasn't his type.

Those two had been friends since junior high and Mamoru slugged the guy so hard he broke his jaw, "I tried to talk to Rei today." She said. I looked over to her on the couch having been lost in my own thoughts. She was curled up with a blanket around her now. Carefully sipping the coco to avoid spilling. "Regarding?" I asked. Sipping my own cocoa. Rei and her hadn't had a civil conversation since Usagi was married to Mamoru.

Correct since before the separated. They were still technically married to one another. Something that we were all hoping would stay as the couple couldn't agree on terms for the divorce. Hope was still there for us all on the couple. "The stipulation that Mamoru has for me in the decree." I raised my brow to it and became stunned when she turned her head and said, "He wants sex." That was news.

"This is the same guy who believes you cheated on him." I clarified, "One in the same. Go figure huh?" She muttered. Neither of us understanding that. The man claimed infidelity and yet he wanted - I pinched the bridge of my nose as I began to understand to an extent. "I don't get him." she told me. "He still wants you." I told her. She glanced over. "You're still a beautiful woman Usagi." I was honest with her.

I wasn't attracted to her, no but I could understand the attraction a male had for her. I could see her beauty to. I wasn't blind by any means. Even as a single mother she still rocked looking like a strong woman. If I didn't see her as a little sister and didn't have Reika Mamoru would have competition. So it boggled my mind when he pulled stupid stunts like this or perhaps it wasn't so stupid. Perhaps part of him still loved her dearly but he was to afraid to admit to it. "Think maybe he still cares for you?" I asked.

"I doubt it. I bet you he put the stipulation in there because I told him I wouldn't give up custody of Chibi Usa." that was a low blow for him to make. "Gomen." I muttered taking a sip myself of the hot coco. Now becoming luke warm. "You're a good mother you don't deserve that." I told her. She nodded, "I try." She wasn't about to take credit where she didn't think it was due. One of the reasons why she and Rei didn't get along.

Rei was all about gloating and self-praise of herself. One of the things that made me consistently bit my tongue around her. I wasn't about confrontation with her since I couldn't without dealing with her high-pitched vocals. It was never worth it to me but for Usagi it was. She challenged Rei and I think that was one of the things that attracted Mamoru to her. She didn't take Rei's shit for anything and gave Mamoru a look at a new kind of woman. It also brought down on her a gang of rain to.

Rei had him wrapped so tightly around her finger it was a miracle Usagi and he were able to get married and have a child together. I missed those happy times. I missed how happy they both were when it came to each other. "Rei has him so tightly wound that he doesn't know which way to look unless she points the direction out." I told her. Bitch had her claws so deeply in him that he didn't know he was letting her lead him around by the nose.

"I wish I had the strength to confront this years ago." I hated it when she did this. It was an emotional self-inflicting pain. She felt responsible for the failure of her marriage to a degree by not saying anything. "Hey!" I snapped her out of her revere. She turned to me, "You couldn't have said anything. Not with Rei around." I told her. "I just…" I cut her off, "I know you think you could have but Mamoru has to be the one to see it. He has to see it for himself to believe it." I explained to her.

I felt bad that he was so manipulated by that girl that he messed up his own marriage in choosing to believe her over his own wife. He should have checked the story out as we did but he believed solely in Rei. I pulled her to me and held her. She has been one of my closest friends for so long that I felt compelled to be there by her side. _How could Rei let her jealousies do this?_ "He was already so invested in his friendship with Rei that he wasn't going to listen." I attempted. "But I was his wife." I could hear the sobs begin.

She was right. He should have taken the time to consider it. He should have made an attempt to communicate without Rei present. He should have told Rei to leave so he could talk to her but he didn't. Felt that a mediator was needed. Though now I wonder if that's something that Rei convince him of or if he felt that way already and now look at how things were between them. It was a mess.

I held her tighter, "I know…" Mamoru had truly messed up in his marriage with her. He had a great family. The one he'd always wanted. I envied him. I truly did. Reika and I wanted to wait on starting one till her degree was done with. But when theirs fell apart I felt the world shift as she did. She and Usagi had been close to a degree. Having gone shopping as Reika wanted to help Usagi with her own college goals.

They formed a good friendship and we eventually ended up double dating for a while. Nobody saw Rei's shift coming. Were we all to blame for not saying anything sooner to the couple. To Mamoru. Usagi tried but it was too little too late. As when we tried it was beyond the point of too late. Rei had him in her hellish hooks and he had no clue. So when the marriage fell the first thing that happened was sides had been taken.

I regretted not taking Usagi's sooner. We didn't have all the facts till to late and by that time Mamoru had his mind made up. It left a hole in our hearts for her. She buried her head in my chest, quietly sobbing when I heard a voice. I felt like I'd been hit with a sledge hammer at the furious look in Mamoru's face as he walked in. My heart pounding with fear at the murderous look in his eyes.

He and I just got back on speaking terms a few months back. I had told him I wanted us to reconnect. Like we used to before Rei's lies clouded his judgement. Told him it would be nice to have football nights or movie nights filled with beer and pizza. And for once he finally agreed. I guess he felt the need to reconnect to finally. Plus, I figured to use it as a way to see how strong Rei's hold over him still was after all this time.

"What the fuck?" he bellowed. Usagi looked up, puffed eyed and all. "What Seiya wasn't enough now you're trying to move on to Motoki – san now?!" once again he jumped to conclusions without all the facts. We both heard Chibi Usa cry for her, "Mama!" Mamoru's angered voice had woken up and scared the hell out of her that was clear enough. Her voice held fear in it and a need for her mother. I felt Usagi go tense in my arms. Her motherly instincts on high alert from the sound of her.

"Go I'll talk to him." I assured her. I had told Mamoru where the spare key was in case I fell asleep on the couch, hoping to regain some ground with my old friend so his being here wasn't unusual. I had just made the critical error obviously in truly forgetting that he was coming over for a bro's night in tonight. Now I just had to calm him down enough to see reason. I really didn't feel like getting my jaw broken.

Mamoru POV

 _So not only is she going to Seiya but Motoki to?_ "Seriously dude this is insane. I thought you and Reika were good?" I demanded. I saw the bewildered look on his face before he rolled his eyes and actually looked upset at me. _ME! Seriously? I'm not the one holding another woman in my arms so tenderly._ I couldn't help the angered jealousy that was there to. She was having a fit about sex with me but she didn't mind being in his arms.

Motoki went off on me but in lower tones. "Dude seriously you need to have your head examined if you think I would betray Reika like that. In any way." he was insulted by my insinuation of them. I thought to myself on the relationship they'd always had and knew that while she had at first crushed on him she lost interest the moment we hooked up. Perhaps I had jumped to conclusions but the sight of her wrapped in his arms hurt me.

I tended to forget about the near brother sister bond they had together. They were truly just good friends. Reika was his life. "Gomen, your right." I hated how she still made me crazy like this. I loved that woman to death and still…I couldn't get her out of my head and now I was going off on my former best bud over it. I needed to take a step back from the situation to resolve the miscommunication. "Why is she here?" I asked, lower tones to.

I had heard Chibi Usa cry out in fear. I hated myself for scaring her like that. I didn't want her to hear such anger from me. I didn't want her to fear me. Maybe Usagi would let me see her before I left cause I didn't think staying would be a good idea. "Usagi – chan's apartment got broken into. She's gonna hang here till they repair the lock on her door." He explained. I frowned, "Why didn't she tell me?" I demanded.

 _How could she not tell me she had been in danger? I was still her husband. I still had a right to know if my estranged wife and daughter were okay or not. Thoughts of them walking in on the burglar came to mind. Had she seen them? Had they tried anything? How could she not tell me this?_ Motoki crossed his arms over his chest, "And why would she?" I deflated a bit at his response to me.

"Especially when you do such a good job of being a 24/7 dick to her." clearly he was still upset about that. It was ridiculous that MY best friend took her side over mine. Well my SECOND best friend. Rei came over him. It would have just been nice to have my only real male friend take my side over her in this matter. I can't believe were going back over this…again… "She's the one who cheated not me." I countered.

Motoki put his hands on his hips and shook his head, as if I were the errant child to be told what I did wrong. "Rei's got your head so spun on this its damned near hilarious." And here we go with blaming her again. Usagi really had to come up with a better reason for her infidelity cause blaming Rei for her mistakes is ridiculous. Rei was there for me and helped me past it when everyone else decided to take HER side.

Not only that but I've since been banned from my favored coffee place in town AND lost many good friends in the process. _Thanks Usagi for ruining everything._ I was fed up with his attitude regarding Rei though. If he would have just listened to Rei a little more than just once he would have heard her counter that she'd seen them having sex in OUR house. I hated Usagi for that and now I was going to get what was coming to me. "You really need to find a better villain for this. Rei – chan's been the ONLY one there for me since the start." I counter.

Motoki laughed, "She's been manipulating you from the start." I rolled my eyes at his accusation of her. He laughed, well he chuckled, "Hell Usagi – chan should have said something more sooner but she just didn't want to hurt your friendship with Rei any more in regards to it." lies! Rei wouldn't do anything like that. She wouldn't EVER lie to me. Usagi had our friends so spun they didn't know half of the truth.

 _Rei saw it! She said so and she wouldn't lie to me. So why did a part of me hold doubt…_ I wondered. _Because everyone is trying to tell you otherwise…that voice sounded suspiciously like Usagi's._ "Deep down you know she could never hurt you like that." Motoki began. His voice low and near gravely. His protective nature over Usagi coming out. "She loves you so damned much and it sickens me how you let that bitch Rei rule you!" he spat. I was nearly ready to yell back and defend Rei when Usagi walked in.

"Could you keep your voices down Chibi Usa needs to sleep." She ordered gently. Motoki bowed his head in acceptance understanding there was a child in need of sleep. "Gomen." He apologized immediately. "Can I see her?" I asked, wanting to see my little girl. Usagi sighed but put her hand up as if the order me, "Just don't wake her up. She's got school in the morning." She stated.

I nodded in understanding and walked past her to Motoki's only bedroom where Chibi Usa lay asleep. I cracked the door open and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed curled in and tucked away under the covers by Usagi. I couldn't help but tear up a bit at seeing her looking so innocent. She was a mirror image of her mother. I bet she had my personality and stubborn streak but she was like carbon copy of her.

I wanted my family back so badly that this hurt me deep down that I had to ask my – I had to ask Usagi to see my own daughter. It tore me up that she could hurt us both like this and put our daughter through it as well. The pain of not understanding why she didn't have both parents around. Usagi caused this and it wasn't fair to put our daughter through it. I walked back out, "Your coming to live with me until were done with the decree." I ordered.

I wasn't taking no for an answer this time. Her pride could take a back seat to this argument. I wasn't letting my daughter spend another night away from her father. I needed them both back even if I could only get Usagi back in the capacity of fuck buddy till I was done with her I wanted – needed that back. She frowned, "The door will be fixed tomorrow…I'm sure the land lord will take care of it." she answered.

That stubborn pride was really getting agitating. "Usagi this is no time to let your pride overcome common sense." I reprimanded. I felt like I was talking to a child sometimes with her, especially when her arrogance over what she could handle got in the way. She was strong woman yes but she wasn't invincible and it was time she learned she couldn't take care of everything on her own. She needed me.

"I'm not a child Mamoru so stop talking down to me like one." I rolled my eyes, "You want someone to order around to be ordered around go to Rei I'm sure she'd love that." yet another dig at the only person that's been there for me. I clenched my fists. I was tired of her shifting the blame onto Rei. She needed to take responsibility for her actions. I had had enough. "You want this worse okay, here's an added stipulation. Wherever and whenever I want it. I don't care if you're at work or not." She looked to me stunned.

I thought Motoki would be more clueless on the matter but he merely looked away like he didn't want to be in the middle of the discussion. "So you know?" I muttered in his direction, "She gave me a quick run down." He managed, looking at me with an odd expression. I looked back to her, "Whatever. Point is this is the last night your spending under another roof that isn't mine." She quirked a brow at me. "Is that so?" she challenged.

"You're coming back to the house." I ordered her. I couldn't believe that she was letting her need to stay away get in the way of a better home for our daughter. It was proving to me how selfish she truly was. "I'm not signing that decree until my own demands are met. This isn't all for you're and your twisted way of getting back at me. I'm going to do what's best for my daughter." I unclenched my fists as I felt I was finally getting somewhere with her. I admired her stubbornness at some points…this wasn't one of them.

"So a run-down apartment building where it can and has gotten broken into is what's best for OUR daughter?" I snapped in low tones. She was fuming now but did manage to shoot a quick look to Motoki. "You told him?" she demanded, "He is still her father." he sighed. She pursed her lips together as she tried to keep her voice down. Her anger at bay. As if she had every right to be upset with me.

Her eyes turned back to me, "What's best for her is NOT to be manipulated by that snake Rei. I refuse to have our daughter be mentally whipped like her father." it was a clear dig to me and my own person. As if Rei had control over how I thought about things. "That decree will NOT be changing. Sign it or you will get nothing and I'll take full custody of Chibi Usa from you. It wouldn't be too hard with my pull in the legal department." I threatened before walking out. The need for brotherly bonding was gone. Replaced instead was anger at her.

Usagi POV

I remained calm till he left then I cried in Motoki's arms on the couch till I fell asleep. He woke me up before it was time for us to be gone for school and work. I made sure Chibi Usa was on time before getting to work myself. I didn't even care that my phone spent half the day in the back charging. I needed to be away from it and any possible contact from Mamoru. I was just grateful that Motoki had gotten me up. He himself had the day off but he still made sure that I could be at work.

Work went by, a flurry of customers and smiles all around. None were real. I couldn't make them real enough only enough to appease the customers that came in. So when time came to punch out I left the arcade in automaton mode and went to pick up Chibi Usa. When we got back I found a not so lovely red piece of paper taped to the door. The newly fixed door. "What the fuck?" I didn't even care that Chibi Usa heard me.

"Mama you said a bad word." She gasped in shock. "Never repeat it either." I told her, nonsensical. I couldn't leave her alone, too young, so I had her come with me to the landlord's apartment. I pounded on his door until the timid older man opened up. Wearing a wife beater and watching some sports game I could have cared less that I was interrupting his personal time. Not when he put an EVICTION sign on the door of my apartment.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this?" I demanded. The balding man with one of those 'what do you got for me?' grins plastered on his face gave me a 'what the hell do you want look?' "I'm busy." He smarted off. "Don't care. What the hell is the meaning of this?" I shoved him the paper. "That is me telling you I want more money." I hated this little man. He disliked children but was forced to accept me and my daughter here as he never stipulated it in his policy when I moved in and signed the papers. I made sure of that.

"How much more?" I asked. He smirked, "More than what you can afford." His answer didn't help me. "How much?" I demanded. I was sticker shocked at the price tag. "That's three times the amount that I'm already paying you. This can't be legal." I was outraged. "It is actually. You've been living here for years at the same price tag, its time things changed. I have a legal right to do so. You have three days to pay up the new rate or get the hell out of my building." He slammed the door in my face.

I was ready to break down as I walked back to the apartment. I wanted to break his door down and punch him in the face. He couldn't be able to do that. Could he? I pulled up my phone to google it but found that due to some sketchy laws as he was the land owner and landlord he had the right to raise the rent as long as he gave notice. The law just didn't state how long the notice had to be sent out. "Three days…" no one could find a place to move into in three – it hit me. "Hell no I can't…" this can't be happening.

Was I really going to have to give in to Mamoru's demands? I looked down at Chibi Usa. Her sweet, innocent face. She didn't deserve this. I couldn't have her living in the streets with me. I didn't get another paycheck in for two weeks and this last one went to paying off the student loans. The next one was supposed to be for the rent. It seems I would have no choice but to give in to Mamoru's decree.

We went back to the apartment and suddenly I wanted to be out of there. I had to pack everything I had. I had to do so much now. However, it was also after midnight and I wasn't about to call a friend just because I was upset over this and ruin their night. I had three days to be out and pack. I could manage that. Take some time off…I have some days coming to me so I could make it work.

I sent Chibi Usa to bed, not to hard considering how tiring both our days had been and texted Motoki that I had to take tomorrow off. I told him that I would explain tomorrow but that he needed to get someone to cover my shift so that he wouldn't be short staffed. I had a deal to make and things to move. I then texted Mamoru the words that would damn me to hell and back. _When can I sign?_

Mamoru POV

I smirked as I read the text and said _…tomorrow…noon…_ she didn't argue and I was happy about that. We agreed to meet at my place…well our place. I never did take her name off the mortgage she just never paid it nor did she ever reside here again till now. With her under the same roof as me it would make things easier. Perhaps things would be changing for the better. Besides to make her feel the way I did would be a gift to, "Oh the way karma works out." I muttered to myself, grinning like a fool.

Usagi POV

I stood by the door to my old house and wondered again why the hell I was here. Oh yeah, landlords a legal prick, I can't afford triple the rent unless I drop out of school and find a job that pays the extra amount. Not going to happen in three day's time so I had no other options. So I made sure Chibi Usa got to her school on time as I took a bus to the nearest stop to the house and walked the rest of the way.

He answered the door moments later. "Welcome back." He smirked. I had had a long night, I didn't need a smug smirk for a greeting, "Let's just get this bitch over with." I was putting everything on the line to give my daughter a proper home. This was necessary. I just had to swallow my pride to do it. I walked in and dropped down to the sofa inside. "Where is it?" I demanded, wanting to get it over with. He pushed it in front of me on the coffee table. I read through it again and bit my tongue.

The added stipulation was in there already. I sighed every part that he also had initialed next to, several pages. It was a small process. I was hoping to make it last as part of me didn't want to let my heart get hurt again. Alas all thing must eventually come to an end, much like our marriage did. That still hurt. I looked around and saw that the house looked the same. The décor didn't change and things still looked to be in place.

I looked back at the decree and had also noted that I didn't see anything in there about paying on the mortgage. I would use the opportunity wisely and save my funds that way when he decided to discard me I could take Chibi Usa to a better home than what we had and give her a better life than what I could. I signed the papers as the anxiety took over. I didn't want to do anything other than get out.

I had to much to do and only three days to do it in. So when I gave the signed papers to him he pushed them down to the table. I looked up and found that look in his eyes, "Let's go to the bedroom." I sighed and for once I didn't want to be there with him. This wasn't the man I fell in love with some many years ago. This was a man created by Rei's lies and manipulations. Yet as much as I hated it what I hated more was that I still wanted him.

We go up to the bed room. It hasn't changed much if at all. New bedding but that was about it. "I see nothing else has changed." I noted, trying to stall. "I replaced the blue and white comforter set." He said. "I see." It was now black and red. "Nice dark colors." I noted. They meshed well together. "Fit my mood." He answered. I turned back and looked at him. I mean really looked at him. Dress slacks with a button down white shirt.

May not have looked like much but he always eluded an air of sex and power that could make any one look up to him. Girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. I was, hence the word was, got to have him. But that was then…this is now. And now…I gulped. The sexual prowess his personal radiated was enough to make a nun want to leave the convent. I left my good girl life to be with him.

He began to undo the buckle on his pants. It had been years since we'd been together, it almost felt surreal. So when he locked the door behind him I sighed and resigned to my end of the deal with the devil. "So where do you want to do this?" I asked. He began unzipping himself now and I was starting to become aroused as I was dreading the encounter. My emotions were highly conflicted right now.

I loved this man and yet here I was about to perform fellatio on him and it was out of obligation…as far as he saw it. I still desired him, this for him was to degrade me and make me feel humiliation that I had to stoop this low. It had to be. Why else would he want to have sex with me? I wasn't the same woman he first met. Plus the man believed I had slept with another man. Why would he want me? I got down on my knees in front of him as he pulled his cock out. I hated that he made my mouth water still.

It's like it never changed. I looked up to find his gaze on me. Feeling the embarrassment waver I made sure to use my anger at the situation to my advantage. I'd make it so good for him he wouldn't want to end it anytime soon. Buy Chibi Usa and I more time to save up more cash to support us better when he pulled my head from his member. "Gentle now. Seiya may be used to something else but you know what I like." The dig and insult hurt me.

I still sucked him down my throat as I hummed. His head hit the door he was leaning against as his hands grabbed the back of my head with more force. "Harder." He demanded. I followed suit and sucked him harder down my throat. I had forgotten how big he was, how thick he could get when aroused. He had once told me out of all the girlfriends he had I was the only one that never complained about his girth. The only one that could handle him.

Jokes on him now because apparently I'm still the only one who can handle him. I doubt Rei would do anything like this. As I recalled back in high school she frowned at the idea of oral sex let alone about performing it. Felt it was to dirty. Didn't even think about it for a married couple either. "Did Seiya enjoy it when you did this?" he asked, more like demanded. I grunted instead as I never did anything with Seiya. His constant jibs would only earn him more jibs from me in the process.

I wanted to yell at him. Say we were never together. Seiya was only a friend. Tell him that nothing could ever happen between Seiya and me, but I knew he wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't want to hear it. Just another excuse. So as I sucked him down my throat I blinked away my tears of hurt and felt him swell within me. He pounded harder now. It must have been a while for him to cause I don't remember him being able to cum so easily. His cum spurting down my throat like a trickling hose. Beating himself off within my mouth.

I swallowed as much of him as I could before I released him. Standing up he chuckled with a grin on his face. "Haven't had that since the last time we were together." He told me. "I haven't done that since we were last together." I told him. The truth. He rolled his eyes clearly not believing me. "Get on the bed." He ordered. As instructed I stood up and got on the bed. I watched as he stripped the rest of his clothing off.

I began to strip to. Slowly at first until he'd had enough and pulled at my clothes himself. I let him have his way and despite my anger at the situation couldn't deny the emotional and physical release that I was feeling from having him touch me again. It had been so long that I'd forgotten how good this could feel. His touches were rougher than before. Especially as he pushed me down on the bed.

I complied as he roughly pulled at my jeans. Tugging them off with a need I hadn't seen in his eyes for a long while. Rei must still have her 'virginal values' otherwise I was surprised that things hadn't gone down between them. My panties soon went to as his face dove right in between my legs. Shock hit me first. I had thought he'd want to just get to the sex but it seemed that that wasn't what he wanted right now. I couldn't help the salacious moans and whimpers that came from my mouth.

The one thing in our marriage we never lacked was sex. So it really shouldn't have shocked me how voracious his appetite was. I gripped the bed sheets and bit my lip to prevent more sounds from coming forth. I hadn't expected for him to eat me out at all. My toes were beginning to curl as he licked up my center. Something I hadn't had since the last time we did this during our marriage. Then he sucked at my lower lips and I felt myself pulse out my sudden release. I cried out in surprise as I came down off the high.

Mamoru POV

"I bet Seiya couldn't make you cum like that." I nearly snarled. I had almost forgotten what she tasted like. Strawberries and vanilla with a hint of tart making her still to this day delicious and mouth-watering. I couldn't help the need to taste her again and judging by the way she came Seiya didn't do a good job with her. I knew how she came best. I knew her more intimately than anyone could ever dare to claim. What we had was primal.

I pushed up further on her body loving the way she felt beneath me. She writhed in her pleasure as she came down only to find me how at her entrance. Eating her out always made me harder than I could imagine. Being inside of her made me want to cherish and hold her. Protect her from the evils of the world. Now…as I pushed my shaft into her I felt how tight she was. I was a bit shocked she felt like she hadn't had sex since we were last together.

The look on her face of slight pain, the stretching of her muscles around me…it felt like I was taking her virginity all over again. Her legs shaking as she accepted me into her core repeatedly, "Seiya doesn't give it good to you anymore huh?" I stated as I began to thrust into her. My anger for the past couple of years coming out now. I had her beneath me and it never felt more right and wrong at the same time. I wanted this believe me I did but the look of disgrace was written across her face.

However, I also saw love and lust there to. She wanted to hate be but still loved me. As if she knew that I saw it she turned her head away from me. I grabbed her face and made her look at me as I began to thrust harder and deeper into her. She doesn't get to turn away from me. "I never received anything from Seiya." She said it with such conviction that I almost believed her, almost. Rei saw the truth of it.

The anger and pain coming back I began to ram into her harder and harder. She gasped and held on but I pushed her hands down, held her down as I kept pushing in repeatedly. All the pain and loneliness resurfaced and wanted an outlet. That's what she was right now, what she deserved after what she did to us. Besides she enjoyed this, elsewise she wouldn't be wrapping her legs around my waist.

Usagi POV

The pleasure and pain were one in the same. I hadn't had it so rough with him in years. I loved him so much that even now, as I knew he was fucking me just to get even with me, I still enjoyed the rough play. I enjoyed having him deeply within me once again. I closed my eyes and pretended even if for a little bit that he loved me still to. That we were happy once more. That the past few years hadn't happened. That this was done out of love and lust, not out of anger and pain. I held onto his hands as he held me down.

Exerting his will upon me. Making me feel his own pain. I took it in and accepted it. Gave him the reprieve he needed as much as I did. I suddenly felt my own pain rising. Not physical but mental. The pain of losing this to. So I countered his heady thrusts with my own. Changed the pace made him work harder for his relief as I worked towards my own. I clenched as hard as I could and fought not to break emotionally in front of him.

He rammed harder, making me feel like his shaft would plow a hole through my uterus. I clenched harder and felt the oncoming signs of my release. It was coming again. Harder this time. I could feel it. The emotions were raw and powerful. The pain, the pleasure, all of it was the same. We rode each other without any remorse now. Looking at him freely I wanted him to see my emotions as well.

I could tell he was at his own ending soon. We were only lasting this long after so long due to the prior orgasms we gave one another before. My release hit me suddenly. He felt it to as he began to jackhammer his throbbing organ into my pulsating walls. I felt him cum hard, spraying me deeply as he pushed the last bit of himself deep inside. I felt myself tighten around him with such force that I finally broke and cried. Getting up and off of me he pulled his pants back on and walked out. I turned over and cried more. _The things we do for those we love._


	4. office meeting & father daughter meet

**damonika2009** : Seiya will have his reveal soon enough but for now he's going to be one of the big 'ooohhh!' moments. And yeah that reaction will be a jaw dropper. I'm still debating on how intimate to make that…

 **kera69love** : believe me I can't even wait to write it out yet. Lol I've tried doing that before, writing it out before-hand then getting to it but then I end up re-writing it in a different but better format than before.

 **mryann** : I think I was able to make those emotions work so well due to my own lackluster personal life. Transference can be good at times…at times…glad your addicted though. Lol

 **SMSM92** : he does feel still completely heartbroken. And even after things happen he will still feel that way but only in a different manner. for him on motoki he feels more like he lost a friend and got blinded by all the anger that he isn't able to rationalize it as well as he could. Thanks I wanted to make the emotions high and fragile to a point that way when things come out it'll be a huge tearjerker. I want to make sure that everyone feels connected with all of the characters in some way or another. The reveal will be intense as he'll start to question lots of things in his own mind. he doesn't want the fabric of his reality to unravel and it will when the truth comes out. then he'll be forced to face not just his actions but Rei's and know that he was as responsible in some ways as Rei was and yet not really.

 **Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd** : well right now she's out of town so she's still in the clueless department. I was originally thinking that but I felt it would speed things up to much. I wanted to give the family a chance to connect that way Mamo and Usa can begin to have revamped feelings and place doubt in his mind over Rei's lies.

 **Guest (1)** : yeah but sometimes that's what we woman fall for…the jerks…trust me… :/

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : suffering has been and will be going around for a bit.

 **Guest (2)** : they aren't really in this…

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly** : mamo is still jealous of anyone being with her. its makes him highly irrational…trust me my 'whatever he is now' guy is similar. Only instead of confronting as mamo does he sulks by himself and says 'go fuck him' if he gets jealous. Seiya is into guys…I can't wait to write that reveal! Lol

 **Latebuttruefan** : mamo is feeling things for her he doesn't want to. his feelings that he thought were gone aren't as much as he would have liked them to be. Its confusing him and making him act a bit more irrationally than he normally would. as far as Rei is concerned, she's 'anti-usagi' everything right now. Its whatever she wants and what she wants is Mamo big time.

 **Xoreese** : thanks I'm glad the emotions got conveyed.

 **Silverfaerie91** : she won't be…neither won't be able to remain emotionless.

 **Witchoftheforest** : he'll feel something alright.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : of course! lol

Sweet 14 reviews! That is awesome. Just makes me super excited for the big reveal scenes coming up soon. Please read and review!

BTW, I hadn't meant for the last sex scene to some viewers to come out as negative as it did. That will be addressed in this chapter. I re-read it myself at least three times and that was exactly how dark I wanted their first time back together to be. It was painful emotionally and that's what he was conveying to her. They both love each other immensely but for now that love is buried under the pain that Rei's lies have caused.

Shattered Pieces ch.4

Usagi POV

I woke up the next day exhausted. The sun shine shown through the window and woke me right up. for a moment I was confused as to my surroundings. I wasn't on my couch in the apartment and it frazzled me for a moment until I remembered what happened. I sat up, the sheets falling from my chest to my stomach, pooling there as I saw my phone on the night stand by my right side. How it got there after the torrid night we had I had no clue.

I didn't think so much time had passed by but we did have the passionate yet dark love making yesterday that went in to the late-night hours. At first I thought it had been excessive but I knew it was due to the raw powerful emotions we both had to release in that moment. In the end I knew he left because he felt a bit guilty over it and didn't want to admit to it. I saw it in his eyes a moment before he got up.

He wouldn't want to admit to it as it had been consensual. It had been dark and raw but there was a certain edge to it that I couldn't deny that I enjoyed. The darkness had been from all the pain he felt…the pain he felt. If he only knew it was from Rei's lies. I had to get him to see reason somehow…I just didn't know how yet. I would need to get into that conversation without him interrupting me.

I started to recall the moments we had last night. How he was over me, the look in his eyes. The feel of his girth inside of me and the harsh rhythm. I wanted to hate it…to feel like it was a wound upon me but it wasn't. had he not been in the emotional pain he was in I knew it would have been a more wild and passionate night of love and sex. I signed as I began to get out of the bed. Mamoru was already up as his presence was missing from next to me.

It was eight am and I was now thinking frantically as I had left Chibi Usa with – "I want to see you today at my office." Mamoru said. I looked up at him from the bed sheets. My thoughts still on our daughter so it took me a moment to grasp what he wanted. I almost protested but found that thanks to the contract I had to. Plus as much as I hated to admit it with what he probably wanted I wanted to.

I then felt the stupid urge to pull them back up to cover me. He had seen it all before many times so why was I trying to hide myself from him? I guess part of me was still trying to keep something in control for myself. I saw that he was almost fully dressed. He was buttoning up a cuff link and still had his jacket left to put on. I felt the silk sheets against my bare skin. It didn't bring me as much joy as it should have. I still felt a bit sore from our escapades.

Movement was a bit limited but manageable. I knew I'd have to get used to it again. Years without a sex life had left me feeling very virginal again. Plus, I had to admit, he felt bigger than I remembered…a lot bigger. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets away. I hadn't had sex in years and the first time I get it its hot, wild, passionate and angry. I felt his anger and let it fuel my own.

"I don't know where you work at." I told him. He flicked a business card to me, "My office code to get past security is 589." He told me, "Noon today. I have other pressing engagements I need to take care of but I want this again exactly at noon." He put his tie on next before pulling his business jacket over his crisp white shirt and walked out of the room. I felt completely and utterly used.

For a few moments last night, I had been able to pretend that he still loved me, that we were happy. This morning brought on the reality of the situation and the illusion was dissolved. A delusion I needed to rid myself of if I wanted my heart to survive this – whatever this was. I waited until I heard the front door close before sighing. Feeling sticky from the events that transpired I got up and showered.

I needed to wash last night from my body. Give myself a sense of wiping the events away even though it would never be gone…I didn't want them to be gone in all honesty. I still loved the man, still enjoyed the sex with him as I always had. Hell there is no bad sex when it comes to him I just didn't think my heart could handle what he was about to put me through. I looked in the mirror at my body and all the marks on it from the night before. I sighed and tried to think if I still had any concealer.

However, if being here in the arrangement prevented my daughter from being on the streets and letting her father back in as a role model something I had deprived her of due to Rei's interference then it would be worth the heart-breaking pain I knew he wanted me to feel over what he felt. _So thank Rei for once again being able to screw with my life._ Mamoru I knew would be getting in the car right about now.

That is unless his morning habits changed. I left the mirror and stepped into the tub. Prepping the water as I felt something behind me. I turned around, my hair flying past my shoulders to find Mamoru there. I saw the lusty look in his eyes at seeing my unguarded naked body. I had to bite back the urge to snap at him for startling me. "Thought you might need this." He held up a house key. _Of course._ I exhaled as he sat it on the bathroom counter. "Don't lose it. I don't want to have to change the locks…again." _that hurt._

He looked me over, "What?" I demanded, trying to feel somewhat in control. He stepped forward towards me and reached down, slipping his fingers between my lower lips. I gasped at the feeling as he brought his finger back up, moisture there. He put the digit into his mouth and licked it clean, "Noon my office." It was a command, not a request as he left the bathroom. Gathering myself together I pulled the lever to make it hotter for myself.

I suddenly felt the need to burn my skin off. Not that I found his touch revolting quite the opposite really. I wanted more of it but my heart and body would soon become conflicted. It already wanted to savor the tender moment he gave me, but it would hurt my heart in the end, "Just like last time." I muttered. The spray heated up as I let my head and body sit under it for several minutes.

"Kami this is so convoluting." I muttered. The shower began to spray and for the first fifteen minutes I stood beneath the spray, letting it wash away the dirt on me from last night before scrubbing my skin with the soap in there. I was mildly surprised NOT to see any of Rei's personal effects in here. I'd have thought she would leave things over to instill her own sense of possessive nature over him but I guess either she hadn't or he hadn't let her.

I didn't dwell on it for long. didn't have the time nor the energy to do so. I had things to do in a short amount of time. First things first. I got out and got dressed. Googling the nearest donation place to my apartment I called the number, "Hello I'm looking to donate some furniture I'd like to set up an appointment today at 10am over at Jingu Marutamachi complexes in Kyoto." What was nice about it was that it was located by Chibi Usa's school and even a hospital.

I had gotten paranoid that if I made a mistake as a mother in my first few years with her that access to a hospital was needed. Safe to say when Chibi Usa had a tooth ache, or had a mild fever the doctors knew me by name. I felt so foolish at the time for such simple reasons to go but I was a new mother and after the first three visits the nurse there was kind enough to give me her cell number for me to call or text for points of reference in the future.

It really helped me a lot in knowing how to properly diagnose a simple cold to my daughters teething. It also lessened the visits to the hospital to. I was able to gain more confidence as a mother and not freak out over the simplest of things. "Hai, 10am today. I'm moving to a new place and its fully furnished." I explained. The person on the other line agreed to the pick up as I hung up the phone.

Leaving I grabbed the keys, both sets, and headed off getting a cab to take me to…my phone rang, "Moshi?" I answered, not looking at the ID screen, "Girl where are you? Chibi Usa wanted to see her mother. Luckily she had school today so I dropped her off for you. Say thank you." Minako may have been bright and bubbly but in cases like this she was a life saver. "I'll explain things later I promise just do me a huge favor and if you don't hear back from me by five pick her up and take her to Mamoru's place." I knew that would stun her.

"As in take your daughter to that dirt bag ex's place?" she clarified. "Hai, like I said I'll explain later. I have a lot to do today and not a lot of time to do it in. Can you?" I asked putting the call on speaker as I googled and requested a cab to come by and pick me up. It would take a few minutes but one would come by. "Of course but I want all the details. I just hope you don't have to talk to that bitch." Safe to say Minako hated Rei enough for us both.

Being the matchmaker of the group she always felt that Mamoru and I were destined. Rei on the other hand felt Minako was full of shit and kept trying to call Minako out on it. didn't go so well when Mamoru and I got together. Plus she also predicted that Rei and Jadeite would get together, which they did…for a little while. Minako was right destiny has a way of working itself out as Mamoru and I were married.

Rei left Jadeite and I was left with Rei's schemes going forward. "You'll get them all but for right now I need to get back to my place. I will talk to you later. Oh and just drop her off AFTER you make sure Mamoru's home if it comes to that. Don't say anything to him though, I don't want Chibi Usa to hear any drama." I tell her. "Take the fun out of it. Okay if I have to do it I will." I knew I could count on her for this.

Cab here I ended the call with gratitude in my parting statement. I got in and gave the destination to the driver as he took off. I'd forgotten how nice the neighborhood was out here compared to where I lived, or had lived. I still couldn't believe the legal loop holes that scum lords found to screw their tenants over with. No amount of googling it in the cab ride over could change that so when I arrived I paid him and left out.

I went inside and found the landlord standing there. "Do you have my money?" he asked, grinning like a dick. "No but I have some people coming in to remove a lot of things so there's going to be no need to throw things out." I stated tightly. He smiled, "Good luck to you and your daughter." He remarked, the happiness in his voice couldn't be contained and that was if he even cared to try to contain it.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" I remarked. He smiled, "I love money. You got it and you can stay. You don't got it you got to get out." I shook my head, "You're a scum lord and you know it." I remarked. "Take it up with the city of Kyoto. I'm just exercising my legal rights as a landlord." He smirked and walked off. I decided to take the stairs to my place, needing to exercise out the anger at him I felt.

"Little stinking weasel." I muttered as I went up-stairs. In truth I should have been all aches and pains from the night I had but the walk did me good and got me to get out a bit of the aggression I was feeling. So when I reached my place I dropped my purse and keys and began to pack. I was thankful that I had kept a half a dozen boxes folded up behind the couch. I held a fleeting hope that things would work out between Mamoru and me and kept them hidden. Even when things showed their true color of no return I left them there.

That and I honestly forgot about them. Until now anyways. So I pulled them out and repurposed them. Packing Chibi Usa's things first before putting those boxes to the side and packing my own belongings. I had collected very few things over my years here so the boxes were filled up to the brim for us both but were still able to fit everything in them. I didn't bother to try to box up the biggest stuffed animals, they could ride with me back to Mamoru's place after the movers were done collecting the furniture.

I was on my phone when the movers showed up. "You - " I cut him off, "You're here for the furniture right?" he nodded, "Then hai, you're in the right place. All of it is to be donated. The boxes and stuffed animals are all that I'm taking with me." I told him. When he and his crew of men came in to start moving things out I felt a sense of nostalgic hit me. This had been mine for years and now I had to give it up. I couldn't afford to put it into storage and the furniture in all honesty wasn't worth the price tag for it.

Didn't help that I spent many nights sleeping on that couch or that I paced this apartment countless times to sooth Chibi Usa when she was restless or afraid. I looked around as the movers grabbed the couch, the end tables, the coffee table that I pilfered from the side of a dumpster near a small business. The owners put it there due to a crack in the marble on the side but I needed one and I loved the black marble swill color scheme. I didn't care about the crack it added character to me.

I turned my head up as one of the guys motioned for the bedroom, "Go ahead, the furniture in there to." I recalled how Chibi Usa's baby room at the house had looked like that of a room fit for a princess. Mamoru and I had spared no expense to make sure she was comfortable. I hoped it was as we left it. All I had to do was decorate it for her now and get her a new bed. I was sure Mamoru wouldn't question it.

So when I remembered the dishes in the sink and cupboards I told the men, "The appliances belong to the landlord but the dishes are yours if you want them." Dime store dishes were easy to come by but if you needed spares they were nice to have around. One of the movers shrugged his shoulders and went into the cupboards. Within two hours the apartment was as bare as the day I moved in. Save for the boxes and stuffed animals.

I called for a cab as taking the bus with these boxes wasn't an option. "Hai, this is the taxi service on Mitsune right? Good. I need a taxi, preferably an SUV to take me to my destination." I explained. Getting the SUV wasn't easy as they were fewer and far between but I did. Thirty minutes later the driver pulled up and called me down. I had him help me get my boxes inside before giving him the destination.

I still had very little time before I was due at Mamoru's work. I paid the cab driver to help me load the boxes and stuffed animals inside before having him give me a ride back to Mamoru's place. I dropped off the boxes and animals before having the driver take me to the bus station so I could get to Mamoru's job site. I didn't have to much left on me for a full cab ride to his work so the small bus fare was enough to get me there.

Mamoru enjoyed being a doctor and he was good at his job to. I could never deny it nor want him to stop. He saved lives and helped people. It was a strong passion of his and I admired and was proud of him for it. it was also nice that it was owner by his family. 'Chiba Kashiwa Rehabilitation Hospital' was a good choice for him. His parents made him work his way to where he is now before they passed.

I arrived there just a few minutes before noon. Calling him I said, "I'm here. Care to let the front desk know your expecting to see me." I asked without asking as I walked in through the doors, I ended the call before he could talk. Last time I was here I gave birth to our daughter. I sighed walking up to the front desk as she got off the phone with I presumed Mamoru, "Are you Usagi?" she asked.

"Hai." She directed me to where his office was. Third floor. I took the elevator to get there. As much as I wanted to delay this I knew how he was on being punctual. So at noon on the nose I walked into his office. His lab coat hanging off the back of the door as I closed it. "Do you want it locked?" I asked. He nodded. I pushed in the center of the door handle to lock it in place. I watched as he wheeled his chair back a bit and stayed where he was, "Come here." He ordered. I walked over to him.

I hated this…but what I hated more was that I liked the ordering. It was like some dominating thing that he got a taste of and now I had kind of wished he had done so back when we were together. But that's neither here nor there. I walked behind his desk and saw that he had his legs spread, "I'm in need of relief." His hands sat resting on the arms of the chair. He didn't make a move to touch me.

He wanted me on my knees in service to him. In humiliation. No amount of me talking about the truth would set me free currently. He had his mind set on things and he wouldn't let it up but there would come a breaking point that I would hit where I said enough was enough. I just hoped I had enough yen saved up to pull Chibi Usa into a new place before that happened. So I swallowed my pride and dropped to my knees in front of him. I wordlessly unbuckled him and pulled his shaft from the confines of his pants.

Resting my knees more comfortably on the carpet I leaned forward and guided his shaft to the confines of my mouth. I heard his instant groan at the feeling. Knowing I got a better sense of how to please him when I was in the moment to I recalled how I had always teased him about doing this very thing. Only in the fantasy I would be in a piece of his favored lingerie with my grey rain coat covering me.

Rain coat and lingerie aside I pretended once more that this moment belonged to us and not to hatred or lies. Rei's lies and hatred. "Hold up." he ordered. I looked up, his cock bobbing forlornly in the air, waiting my mouth. "Take your shirt and bra off, I want to see your breasts." I was stunned by the request but complied none the less. I pulled my tan frilly tank top off to reveal my still worn out bra.

"Still love that thing huh?" he commented, "Someone I love got it for me." I admitted. I looked into his eyes to show him proof of my love for him…even now. I saw a spark of something more before it was snuffed out. I didn't see it long enough to be able to identify it. The look that replaced it was hard, cold. I felt like I lost him all over again. "Just suck. I don't have all day." His tone was bordering on well boredom.

"As you wish." I suddenly didn't have the energy to combat him. He wouldn't listen anyways, he didn't then why would he now? "Keep your hair back, I want to see your tits as they move." He voiced. I pushed my hair back behind me, my breasts bare for him to see to his leisure. I gently took his shaft with one hand and rubbed his balls soothingly with the other. It was a trick I learned when we first got together. Even he didn't know it was a turn on until I did it. And if I remember correctly that didn't last long.

The round the clock sex we had that day was proof enough that I had found a kink of his. I gripped him harder, and heard his increase in breathing. His chest beginning to take in more air frequently. "Inside." He ordered, his hand going to my head and pushing me down. Not as forcibly as one might think but enough to give direction to what he wanted. I licked around the head before engulfing him in my mouth.

I looked up to see his head falling back against the chair. His hands beginning to guide me over his cock as he directed my speed. "Deeper." He commanded. I sucked him further in eliciting a more guttural groan from his throat. My saliva gathering around his member as I sunk further in, swallowing the juices that were seeping from his length. The pre-cum there still tasted the same and I still enjoyed it. I couldn't help but moan from the taste.

Mamoru POV

That was it. I had forgotten how good she was at oral. She had a thing for sucking me down her throat and it seemed she hadn't forgotten what I enjoyed. She had been the only female to ever make me feel like I was coming like a firehose. Powerful. I watched as her breasts bounced with her movements. Her nipples tightening despite the position she was in. It was meant to show her the power I have over her in this agreement, it wasn't going as planned.

I pulled her off of me abruptly as she nearly stumbled back. I towered my form over hers as I became upset. She didn't get to enjoy this. This is for me, for what she took from me over the years. I pulled her up with me as I pushed her on my desk making the papers get pushed over the edge and several things fell down. I was glad she had locked the door if anyone head that they'd be looking to get in.

I couldn't be bothered with that though. I reached down her body till I got ahold of her jeans. I watched her reaction as I unzipped and yanked at the denim until they were pulled down past her butt. I broke the eye contact before pulling her off the desk and turning her around. I pushed her form back down on the desk. My hand between her shoulder blades as I shrugged my pants further down my hips.

The look in her eyes…I was stunned. I hadn't seen that look since the last time we made love years ago. It was the look of pure unadulterated love and it was aimed at me. How does a woman whom cheated like she did still give that look to the man she cheated on? It made ME feel guilty for the past few years. As if I had done something wrong and she was the innocent party to it all. I should hold no such feelings she should be the one in guilt.

All this time wasted is her fault! NOT mine! She's the one who cheated not me! Yet the bitch still managed to make me feel like an ass. I slapped hers. Once. Twice. I kept going, anger welling up inside at that look. That is until I saw how red her butt was getting. My hand smoothed over it feeling the heat from the irritation of the blows received. She was biting her lip from letting others beyond the door hear us.

I couldn't afford for anyone to get wise to what was going on. This may not have been the best venue as I had thought it would be but I didn't have a choice now. I wanted her. That look in her eyes combined with all the ass slapping she received, she wasn't going to get away with it. She'd just have to be quiet. I leaned forward, "You still maybe my wife but I'd rather not have an audience at the door. Make sure to keep your voice down." I ordered.

I spread her cheeks apart and found her cunny to be wet, not dripping wet but wet enough. It seems getting me off still got her off. I reached down and toyed with her opening from behind a bit. She whimpered. "Not a word." I warned as I spread her down below to receive my fingers. I marveled at how tight she still was. Even now. So when I felt her honey begin to drip from my persistent fingers I knew it was time. As much as I wanted her to be on the receiving end of my wrath I knew I would enjoy this more if she was as into it as I was.

Not to mention I had to admit but that loving look she gave me made something inside of me feel differently about her. Not that I forgave her for what she did but perhaps she would be falling in love with me. If that was the case then when she was fully back there I could kick her to the curb emotionally as she did with me so many years ago. I found another purpose to the agreement between us.

So for the moment I pretended that nothing had happened. I wished they didn't, kami do I wish they didn't. I bent her over the desk further as I lined myself up with her core. Her legs spreading naturally wider. Her ass perking up, the need of her own shining out as did my own as I rubbed myself against her lower lips. "You want this?" I murmured seductively. She nodded her head yes. Had we been at home I would have demanded for her to yell it but we weren't.

"You want my cum?" I demanded of her, "Hai." She whispered back. Keeping her held down I slid into her until my hips hit the flesh of her butt. My cock slid all the way home before I sighed and pulled back out only to slid in again. The angle was great and made me groan in sweet agony, "Oh kami Usa…" I moaned as I held her position still as I continued onward. I gripped her hips to gain more momentum when I heard a knock at the door, "Dr. Chiba. Your one o'clock will be here soon." My secretary.

"When I'm done in here I'll call for him till then have him stand by in the waiting room area." I told her while thrusting home again. I hadn't taken the time when we first got back into this to take a really good feel for her but now where we were I was feeling, oh what's the word…nostalgic…I couldn't remember her ever feeling so tight. It was like we were in high school all over again.

You'd think she had had sex in years. I kept trying to think of a reason for that. If she was with Seiya then why is she still – "Mamo – chan!" I listened to her vocal cries for more. I felt it as I hit that secret spot deep within her. The one that made her cum like a volcano around me. It seems only I ever found this elusive spot. She hadn't been able to even when we were married and it pleased me to no end.

I quickened my pace as I pumped harder within Usagi as she gripped the desk, her fingers clenched over the edges as if for dear life. It pleased me to no end on what she could handle with me. She had always been an eager learner with our sex life. Being still a teenager when we met and in high school no less she was inexperienced and I was the one who taught her. I had never been more happy to show someone how to do something till I met her.

She opened her legs further giving me more room to thrust deeper within her. I groaned in need as my cock hardened further. It wanted to stay inside of her and never let her go. Part of me wanted that to be true and real. To have her as my wife fully again and for her to be with me through thick and thin. It's how it was supposed to be. Feeling the thoughts drift down a negative path I forced myself to focus on the positive.

I wanted to enjoy this and not let them ruin the good sex we were having. So I let myself get drawn into a world where things between us were fine and happy. However it was the mewling she gave off that had me looking down at her writhing form. Gripping the desk and moaning for more increased my own want and need of her. I saw her back arch as she cried out for more and damn near bucked up to me in retaliation.

The urgency I felt to plant myself within her was overwhelming and not for the first time I wondered what spell she had over me. Wanting so badly for her to be mine again and not simply for a legal agreement I lost it. I felt her folds, wet as ever, grip me tighter than a snare drum. It was always an incredible feeling to be within her. I felt her walls closing in on me but didn't want her to come without myself so I began a harsher rhythm.

My cock pounding into her hard enough to push the desk forward little by little at every thrust I gave her. I could feel her beginning to convulse around me so I slapped her ass and rammed my cock deeply within her. I felt the orgasm rushing on fast by this point. My determined rhythm wasn't to be off-set by anything. I rammed into her with a ferocity not to be denied as I felt the cum rising into my cock. I felt the brush of my nuts to her ass cheek as I continued my pursuit of need and lust.

This was becoming something more than us now. Something I couldn't quiet fathom before she came around me. Her fluid gushing out in torrents as she grabbed a nearby pen and put it in her mouth to bite down on. An attempt to muffle her screams of pleasure form me. I jackhammered myself into her repeatedly until I felt my own need swelling within me. Over powered I leaned over and held her form close to me as I rammed into her.

I held her down as I pumped harder into her. My front molded to her back as I felt my cum rising from me into her. Then all at once I groaned loudly and felt myself erupting within her. I hadn't felt such intensity ever before I met her. It was ridiculous on how good things still were between us, how hot they were. I lunged forward one more time and felt and heard the desk move with it as we slumped over. But of us taking a moment after that hot session.

I pulled myself up and out of her as she turned around righting herself in the process as much as she could. Without even think about it we both helped one another get better dressed. Realizing it once she straightened out my tie, something she always did for me whenever our passions got the better of us, she looked up into my eyes. I gazed down and for a moment forgot all of the lies and the betrayal she caused us both. For a moment I saw the woman that I fell head over heels in love with, the same woman that was the mother to our daughter.

For a moment we were just two people and I didn't want it to end. So for that split second I leaned forward and gave her a real true kiss. She responded back. When we parted there was an unknown air in the room. She looked at me in wonder and hope before I shut my eyes to her gaze, "I have an appointment to get to. You should leave." I struggled to get the words out but I needed her gone.

She was awakening these thought to have been dead feelings of love and caring back to the surface. I couldn't afford to lose myself now. If I did this would have been for nothing. I saw the hurt look cross her face before she steeled herself against me and grabbed her effects before walking out the door. I watched my secretary bring in my appointment. I'd have to talk to her about it at home but I wouldn't be letting her affect me so again.

Usagi POV

I left the office truly confused. The sex was amazing, better than I remembered actually but still there was something in him that changed. Something shifted and he was either afraid of it or didn't understand it and ignored it. I knew I still loved the man but it seemed that he was fighting against himself at times. Like he didn't want to admit to himself that he was still in love with me while having sex with me.

It didn't make a whole lot of sense. The more I thought on it the more I knew something was going to happen. Despite how attracted or attractive you are to a person, if you truly despise them in every sense of the word then you couldn't have that need for sex. Mamoru feels something for me and I've been so consumed with the agreement and all the other craziness going on that I didn't allow myself time to think on it.

He had to still care about me. About us. If he truly hated me for what he believes I did then why would he require sex from me? We needed to talk about this. Catching the bus nearby I took it back to Chibi Usa's school. By the time I got to her school it was only an hour left till they were out so I waited nearby before picking her up and taking the bus back to Mamoru's and with all of our belongings at Mamoru's it made things easier.

"Mama where are we going?" she asked me, curiously as she hadn't been to Mamoru's since she was a toddler. "To our temporary home." I answered blithely. Not wanting to get to detailed. "I don't understand." She remarked. "Were going to be finding a new place to live. Until then were staying with - " I stumbled. How do I explain Mamoru to Chibi Usa. he's her father and he won't live with her and not have her know the truth. I sighed, "A friend of mine." It was all I could give at this time to her.

Pulling the key out after we walked the few blocks to get here, I used it to open the door and let us in before locking it and switching some lights on. "Wow!" she was in amazement. "This place is huge mama!" I felt horrendous all of a sudden. I pulled her from this. The life she should have had and I pulled her from it in fear of Rei's mental wrath upon her still growing heart and mind. I had to remember why I did all of this.

I went into the kitchen and made chicken and rice up. Our dinner for the evening. Once it was done I heard the door unlock. I went into the living room to find Mamoru home, "Dinners ready." I told him. He came in and loosened up his tie. "Moshi, moshi!" Chibi Usa greeted. I saw the love and tender kindness in his eyes upon seeing her. He simply smiled. I could tell her was stunned at the moment he walked into so I spoke up.

"Hope you still like my chicken and rice." I placed three plates on the table and made sure Chibi Usa was in his line of sight rather than myself. He looked so fascinated by her that I was as happy about the fresh moment as he was. He hadn't seen her or spoken to her in years. My own prevention on that one. My attempts to keep the drama from her life prevented an early stage of father daughter bonding. "So my friend ended up spilling the water on the carpet." She was talking about her day at daycare and Mamoru looked mesmerized by it.

I got lost in my own thoughts until I heard both ready to clear their dishes, "So mama why are we here?" she asked me. I had to word this carefully, "Were staying here because I'm working to get us a nicer place to live in." it was the truth after all. I saw Mamoru look to me oddly, "But what about our old place?" she asked persistently. "I ah…" how do I explain getting kicked out of our apartment to a child?

"I asked her to be here because I wanted to get to know you better." Mamoru intervened. I looked to him as he sat back down at the table. Having cleared both sets of dishes. Mine still in front of me, already gone of the food from it. "Why?" she asked. I could see it in his eyes and he wouldn't wait for me. "Because Chibi Usa I'm your father." he reached out and touched her hand in a warming gesture.

Chibi Usa looked stunned and confused before looking to me, "I don't understand." She replied. I knew she'd get confused. "It's a lot to take in I know but he is your father. The last time you two saw one another was when you were very, very young." I explained. "Why haven't you been around?" she asked him, no malice in her voice just confusion. "He's been busy. Mamoru's a doctor and as such requires a lot of his time." I tried.

He looked poorly at me for my choice of words. I looked over and found Chibi Usa to be whimpering in tears now, "So did you not want me?" she asked. It broke my heart and I knew I was the one who caused it. This was my fault. "What your mother meant to say was that because of my schedule I had a hard time making time for you but now I have been able to get to a great level within the hospital. I can see you much more than I used to." he responded. She looked unconvinced of his words.

He took her hand, "Chibi Usa I love you so very much that it broke my heart every day I didn't get to spend with you." his words cut into me. I began to tear up to. "I will forever spend my life making it up to you I promise." He told her as she leapt into his arms. A sense of peace washed over the moment before he looked at me with such splitting emotions I was torn and conflicted as to how to handle them.

On one hand he seemed to be thrilled to have Chibi Usa back and on the other hand he looked to me like I had ripped a piece of him out with everything. I was confused so I said, "Mamoru why don't you go tuck Chibi Usa in and Chibi Usa I want you to take a bath and brush your teeth before going to bed." I ordered. She nodded and asked, "Where is the bathroom?" I smiled a small smile but Mamoru beat me to the punch, "I've got it. You can clean up." he tells me as he ushers Chibi Usa up-stairs.

I cleared up the table and went upstairs myself. Showering I listened to them as he made sure she was properly dressed in her night clothes. I assumed he found out which room I put her things into. So as he was ensuring she brushed her teeth I went into another bedroom. I didn't want to assume he wanted me in his room on a regular basis. If he wanted sex he was going to have to seek me out for it.

So when I heard footsteps approaching I looked up to find him walking in. "Get to my bedroom now." He ordered. I gathered up my things for the night that I would be needing to use once our romp was over with. I closed the door behind me and turned around. He looked beyond pissed off, "She didn't know who I was." the guilt came back, "I..." he cut me off, "My own daughter didn't know who I was. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" he demanded. Guilt turned into fear. Fear turned into rage.

I did this for a reason and he wouldn't be making this ALL about me. He held guilt in there to. I knew deep down he could have insisted on seeing her, have ordered it through the courts somehow but he didn't. This wasn't ALL on me! "Do you have ANY idea what this whole situation has done to me? I'm sorry I took her away but you know what I'm not!" I snapped my voice in low tones in order to avoid our daughter from hearing.

"I didn't want Rei around her filling her head with lies. Or possibly worse. Rei has it out for me." and here he goes with the rolling of the eyes at me, "She has since day fucking one and you keep following behind her like some puppy dog." The look he threw at me had me mentally backpedaling. Mamoru wasn't the weak type. Rei was a definite weak spot for him but not in that sense. "You need to leave her out of this." He demanded.

"When she barged into our marriage and made those horrible claims she made herself a part of this." I smarted off. "She did this. All of this. She's the reason I fled with our baby girl. She's the reason were where we are right now." Though the agreement part she wasn't aware of. I saw confliction in his eyes. Like part of him thought about the possibilities before he shut them down. I watched his emotions regarding it get shoved behind another door to not be opened-up. "You just need to do what your here for." His voice was low.

I watched as he indicated to the bed. I got on it only for him to pounce. Things were still so raw between us emotionally that when he looked at me I let him see everything I felt. The pain. The love. The need. The anger. The frustration. Finally I let the truth of that evening be shown in my eyes. I had tried before but he wouldn't listen then…maybe now. "I promise you from the depths of my soul I never cheated." My eyes teared up but I kept them open.

"Seiya and I have never shared anything more than a hug between one another." I told him. I was trying to convey the truth but he shut down the moment I said Seiya. I saw it to late as he was putting his brick wall back up again. I sat up a little, "Mamoru?" I asked. He glanced at me. The emotions were plain as day. He wanted to believe me. I touched his face and gave him a real kiss just as he had in the office with me. Even if all I got was tonight to be real I would treasure it when he returned to being a dick in the morning.


	5. park time & just a suggestion

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd** : that won't be for a bit but he will get hit pretty badly.

 **damonika2009** : to what another review said, if you've known someone for a long stretch of time its hard to take the word of a lover, wife or not over that person that's been there from the start. He's having that issue.

 **kera69love** : there is more painful moments to come but things will hit a breaking point where all three, usa, mamo and rei will have that 'aha' moment and things will come full around.

 **Nettles** : cutie, though I usually try to update Sundays, if not Mondays depending on where I am but mostly Sundays.

 **Guest** **(1)** : thanks.

 **Desertchik** : trust me when I say that sex scene was odd to write out but it fit the tone and mood for the both so well. both are in and will be in that state of mind for a hot minute due to the pain and anger but it will dissolve into more passionate encounters.

 **Guest (2)** : he sees Rei as a sister, he doesn't see seiya as Usa's brother as Seiya and Usagi have one of those unique friendships where he acts flirty but its just a part of his personality. My dad's GF is similar. He got jealous at one time but that's another story, point being if you see someone being friendly flirty you still see it as nothing but flirty and it can place doubt in your mind if you DON'T confront the issue. He didn't, he listened to Rei.

 **Upset** : Rei wouldn't have a reason to do so nor would she have any access to do so. So no to answer that theory.

 **Guest** **(3)** : he does need to suffer but the blow he will receive will alter his world completely. He'll be turned upside down and won't know what to do for a moment.

phillynz: no no extra love interest. There's already enough drama going on.

 **SMSM92** : true, the happiness will be not broken but interrupted. I'm glad you're getting the emotions that are impacting everyone. Even the technical sub characters feel for both of the characters in their own right and wish for the truth to not only be revealed but to be understood and let it correct how things are.

 **Guest (4)** : Rei has him so wrapped around her finger he thinks nothing but lies will come from her but the more he's with her the more he wants to look further into it and wonder himself.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : he is, and will. The more he questions it the more doubt will form and the more he will wonder and figure things out.

 **Witchoftheforest** : that confrontation will be happening just not yet.

 **Silverfaerie91** : yes there will be more sex to come. Lol

 **Scarlettwoman91** : lol okay!

 **Minniemousechick** : more hot and steamy sex coming all of your guys way. ;)

Wow 16 reviews! Awesome! Got some family stuff coming up in this one so hopefully it gives a more toned feel to the heavy drama going on. please read and review!

The ties that bind ch.5

Usagi POV

I honestly didn't think Chibi Usa would take her new father so well. It was like 'okay great I have a dad now'. I think it was due to her innocent age. She was very accepting of new things as long as I was. I had to be accepting of this but she read it as okay so ergo she accepted him. Our excuse for his not being able to see her was weak at best but she was still so young that it didn't make a difference.

I was however grateful that she didn't question his absence too much. He kept diverting her interest into what she liked to talk about. Though I think in part that had more to do with his constant attentions on her these past few days. The weekend gave us a lot of time to have together as a family and the illusion was what I was terrified of as much as I was happy about having it.

On one hand, I loved the pictures I got to take. Some were just to irresistible. One of them started that morning, thankfully I didn't have to work this weekend so it came in handy for me. I made breakfast for everyone and both dug into the eggs and pancakes. I nibbled on a piece of bacon as Mamoru was looking over Chibi Usa's eating habits. So similar to his own he couldn't help but laugh and smile. I took my phone out for a quick photo op.

I kept the pictures secret so that way when this illusion was over with I could have something to print out for Chibi Usa for when she got older. She could look back on them fondly. I had to get something out of this for her besides a broken heart. It was my worst fear. That he would boot us out when he was done with me and NOT try to communicate with Chibi Usa. I could handle the heart break, she was a child she shouldn't have to.

"Mama I'm done." I took her plate she could talk more with Mamoru. Mamoru finished up and without even a response I took it from him. The prompt second nature from our time together. I ignored the sensation of home and family that such a small act gave me. I willed away the feelings as Chibi Usa got ready for a day at the park with Mamoru. He had promised her early this morning if she got up early they could go to the park and play. She had of course jumped out of bed and gotten ready.

So when he came up behind me, hands on my hips I felt comfortable. The natural sensations were soothing and – "Come with us to the park." It wasn't a suggestion. He kissed the nap of my neck lightly before rubbing the spots where his palms were. I closed my eyes trying to get a grip and remind myself that he just wanted me physically. He didn't love me anymore. Swallowing my love for him to avoid tearing up at such a moment I remarked, "I have to clean this up." I was trying to avoid to many family moments together.

Despite how much I treasured and loved them and knew Chibi Usa would treasure and adore them…they were becoming to painful for me to handle. However if this is what Chibi Usa wanted then I would take the heartache in with the good and accept it as it was. I would feel horrendous later on when he discarded me as he so felt but at least now I would have something to look back on positively.

Even if it only hurt us that much worse later on. "I'm not asking." He delicately kissed my head and held me closer for a moment, "You've got five minutes left to clean up." he walked away and I locked my legs in place to gain a grasp onto my nerves. It was all of this stuff that I missed and now that I had it, it was only under the pretense of something completely different. I cleaned up the dishes and soaked the pan before going up to our bedroom.

He had insisted that I share his room so I had to move all of my things into it. Getting some clothes out to wear I was trying to go through this normally yet keep this contract in the back of my head so as NOT to forget what I was truly doing here when I felt am arm around my waist. "I love seeing you bent over like that." he murmured into my ear. I didn't even think about it. I bent over to get a pair of shoes on the floor. "Chibi Usa is expecting the park in a few moments." I tried to convince him we didn't have enough time.

Believe me I wanted him. Badly. There's no one else in this world I have ever wanted more than him. I always would but the emotional heartache was getting stronger. Mamoru leaned back, "Chibi Usa wait down stairs your mother and I will be down in a few." He called out. Before I could snap at him she came into the bedroom, "Mama says I can't yell, it's not proper and we don't want the neighbors to hear." She told him. He smiled, "No neighbors will hear us, to far away so go downstairs and wait." She nodded her head and walked out.

I watched as he walked to the door and closed it before locking it. Deciding to get it over with I began to ask, "So where - " he pulled me into a scorching hot kiss that threw me for a loop. It felt so damned real like it was HIM and NOT this contract that I lost it to. My emotions were demanding something real in all of this. And it was clear now his were to. I nibbled on his lip as he let me gain access into his mouth.

Mamoru POV

This felt to damned good to let the moment go to waste. I didn't care that it was real, I didn't care that I had all of this planned out, I didn't even care that I had her falling for me again. All I cared about was making her mine again…and again…and again. Giving us this – whatever this was going on right now. It felt to right to pass up nor let go. So I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and took her into the bathroom. Less noise to get out to Chibi Usa. I didn't want her coming back up asking questions.

Shutting the door to the bathroom I pushed Usako on the sink as she heaved in breath. I nearly ripped off my t shirt getting it off as she pulled hers over her head. I couldn't help it as I grappled her and pulled her in kissing the daylights from her. She responded eagerly as she started to pull at the buckle on my pants. Making quick work of it then the zipper she jumped off the sink and sunk to her knees.

The first time she sucked me off we were in my car back in high school. She had been so brazen that I hadn't stopped her one bit. Of course I made sure to give back as good as I got so once I made the moving arrangements in the car I ate her out to my heart's content. She came like a rocket that night and now all these years later she still felt comfortable enough to drop to her knees for me. She was after all the next shiest girl in the group next to Ami. Hell even Ami wasn't as shy in some areas that Usako was shy in.

So this was always something that I particularly enjoyed from her. "Kami – sama hai!" I moaned as she pulled him from the confines of my jeans and took him in her mouth. She tried to talk which only resulted in the vibrations being sent straight to – "Oh kami – Usako get up!" _fuck!_ She still had it in her to send me over the cliff to damned fast. I just barely stopped it from happening. I pulled her to stand up and crushed our mouths together.

It wasn't till our breathing became necessary that I ended the kiss and saw the look in her eyes. I was floored. Nothing but pure raw emotion…and it nearly brought me to my knees. I saw so much love and passion in those depths but I also saw fear and sadness. It broke my heart. _How did she feel that way in this moment?_ I pulled her face into mine and asked her, "Why are you so sad?" I saw the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look on her face before she darted out of the bathroom. I had to chuckle.

She always was like a sprinting rabbit. "Usako." I didn't order I merely stated her name. She looked to me, tears in her eyes. "I wished that this was different." She finally got out. Her emotions choking her vocals. She never could talk well when she was emotional. I looked and saw the raw emotions still there. This was real, "I never stopped loving you or wanting you yet you never gave more than little credit my way when it came to all that bullshit years ago." I damn near rolled my eyes.

Before I could nail her for trying to lie again I saw the look in her eyes and I faltered. She was in too much emotion anguish to lie. She never could under duress. But if that was true then how did I not see it years ago? Then that wouldn't mean that – no Rei said she _saw_ it. Usako just wasn't under duress back then…right? I didn't know what to say to make this better so I did what felt right. I want up to her and kissed her gently. Sweetly until she gave in as I did.

I picked her up and pulled her back into the bathroom. Placing her back on the sink I tackled her own shorts and yanked them off and down her legs before placing her butt right at the edge of the sink. I didn't want her to slip in and get the faucet handles dug into her back. She gripped onto me, her arms wrapping themselves around my back and neck as I nearly ripped her panties off before shoving myself into her. I closed my eyes for but a moment before I began to thrust inside of her.

She pulled my belt from my jeans and before I could question it she looped the belt in half and put it between her teeth. She wanted to avoid further noise and was well aware of her vocals. I watched as I pumped into her. The expressions changing on her face with my belt in her mouth was incredible to see. Had I had any I would have been drooling at the sight she made. I slammed into her a few more times enjoying the ride and sight she gave off when I felt her coming already around me.

Feeling very manly at that moment I pulled her from the sink and into the bedroom. Chibi Usa wouldn't hear anything. I laid her on the bed and pulled from her, my wet cock dangling with her juices as I heaved a breath in. "So not the time to play hard to get." She murmured. I leaned back before flipping her over on her stomach. I knew I confused her it had been a very long time since I had taken her this way.

Last time was a week before she cheated. I had been secret wanting to have that position for weeks and when she gave in without a word of protest I was damn near squealing. Damn near. I was a happy man that week…until the rest happened. So doing this was to give us a good ending to an otherwise odd week. I hauled her up against me, kneeling on the bed as I had her in a doggie style position. I smoothed my hand over her back and caressed her firm butt. My cock dripping for more now.

"Please I need you…" she begged. I loved her begging. "Usako…" I leaned in and rammed myself into her from behind. Making her clench with her teeth on the belt before it could fall out of her mouth as I took her repeatedly. "You have no idea how much I love being inside of you." I admitted, pulling back out only to push back in. I grinded my pelvis into her as much as I could before pulling back out again. The sensations were to incredible.

If I didn't have her cum soon I was going to go insane. I licked my suddenly dry lips and looked down at her. Her arching back, her sweat slickened skin…even her smooth firm ass was making me harder than before. "Take me." were the words breathed out so filthily from her mouth that I felt pre-cum dripping from the tip of me. I wanted to explode and I hadn't even made her cum yet. This was something I needed to rectify.

I brushed the tip of my cock back and forth against her heat, her butt trying to scoot back and take my length into her. "Oh kami!" she moaned and dropped her shoulders. A sigh of submissiveness I knew as she was surrendering herself whole to me. It made the primal alpha male within me lurch out and take hold. I pressed myself all the way, deep down inside of her till my balls were resting gently at her clit.

I hadn't been this painfully aroused since we were married. That's how good and real this felt and I couldn't bear the thought of giving it up. I lost my sense of control and began to pound into her thrust for thrust until there was nothing left but the two of us. I couldn't help but grunt at every turn, every sensation she brought forth by either clenching around me or some sound by her throat had me ready to cum already.

I could feel her trying to gain momentum. I already had things in place, if she changed the rhythm I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I wasn't releasing myself till she had cum. So I pressed her back down in the bed destroying her grip on any semblance of control she had gained, "Mamo – chan please!" she begged. For what I wasn't sure of but I knew I had to keep her down or risk ruining this for us both. "Your mine." I growled, lowering my head to her neck indicating how much business I meant.

I knew my words were confusing to her now but she would get it later on. "I was never anyone else's." was her response. The naked emotion and love in her voice got to me. I faltered. Rei's words confusing me now as I tried to think. Usako pulled me from my musings when she clenched around me so tightly I almost came on the spot. I slammed a fist into the bed trying to regain that sense of power. I grunted from the force before she wiggled her butt at me, "Please Mamo – chan more." She begged.

Usagi POV

The sensations were confounding. I felt so full and in need of him it was ridiculous. I clenched to gain a little bit of power but that only resulted in his responsive need for his control back. The sensations he was creating within me were so powerful I hadn't felt it since before we split all those years ago. I needed to have all of my husband back, even if only temporary. I shoved my hips back as I craved his loose of control with me.

I looked back and saw the flashes of desire and love in his features. I let him see them in mine as well before he thrust back inside. His body demanding my own to give up the power I had left and let him dominate me. I felt the overwhelming urge to see what he could do with all of it so I let go. I shoved my ass back at him, a provocative gesture that I knew was sure to rile him up, "Please!" I begged even though at this point I had taken charge once more and he didn't even know it.

He seemed pretty happy to comply when he slammed into me harder from behind while grasping at my breast from the front. He started to grunt louder and his cock began to hit my insides so deeply that it was near painful with all the pleasure I could want. I tried to reach back and hold his hips in place against me but he simply held my wrists down against the bedding as he continued to slam himself into me. A dominant gesture that had me on the edge of orgasm, "Oh kami!" I moaned.

I couldn't hold out anymore, I came harder than I had in a long while as he shouted out his own release. The belt fell from my mouth but I didn't scream out my climax. I was orgasming too hard to scream…at least that's how it felt. So when we both came down and I got turned over he leaned in and kissed me. Deeply. Sweetly. When we parted there was nothing but true love between us and I know it did something to Mamoru. He nearly flung himself from me and said, "We should get going." Before leaving for the closet for new clothes.

I didn't argue, too tired to do so as I complied with what he said and got dressed. Going down stairs I saw Chibi Usa playing with her favored toy. A cat shaped stuffed head. For some odd reason she adored that stuffed animals head. "Hey ready to go?" I asked her, "Yey!" she was definitely excited as she jumped off the couch and into my arms. "Mama?" she asked, "Hai?" I replied, "Why were you and daddy moaning so weirdly?" I blushed and froze.

"Your mother and I were enjoying adult time together. When you're our age you'll understand." Mamoru commented. "Now let's go to the park." Chibi Usa agreed before she could think twice on his response. I didn't say anything and followed. The day that commenced was wonderful and for the next several hours I forgot about the contract. I forgot about all of the problems I just enjoyed the family outing.

It was so beautiful and pure that I couldn't help but let go of everything that had happened. It was as if the last few years hadn't happened and we were in some strange Groundhog Day of the future where we were happy and carefree. I took so many pictures that I was running out of storage space on my phone so I began to go through them and deleted the blurred images I had caught instead, "Hey…" Mamoru came up behind me.

His arms wrapped around my waist from behind as I relished the feeling. So comfortable that I couldn't fathom anyone else touching me in even such a simple way. "Hey…" I responded, deleting more pictures. There were several blurry ones but so many more good photos that I knew we could fill up an album on today alone. That made me happy. Chibi Usa would get to have her own album after this and remember the good times.

"I like that one." he pointed out. I looked and saw what he meant. It was one of the few times I gave him my phone to take pictures from. He captured me and Chibi Usa eating ice cream together. Smiles all around, "That one is for the living room." he surmised and I couldn't help the ecstatic feeling I had. He wanted a memory of his own of both of us. I nearly wept until Chibi Usa came up to us, "Mama! Mama!" she yelped out. Cheer in her voice. I looked down to see a smidge of dirt on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, temped to wipe the dirt off, "Can I borrow your phone?" I had leant it to her multiple times for the kid games I had on there for her so I knew she wouldn't break it. She wouldn't dare let anything ruin her game scores by dropping it. Handing it to her she took off. Presumably to take a picture of the next bizarre thing to catch her attention. "She's a lot like you. Smart and curious as a kitten." I couldn't refute it as I smiled. His hand reached up and pulled my face into his for a romantic kiss that I felt like melting under.

Then I saw a flash and looked over to find Chibi Usa with my phone. "Gotcha!" she giggling hysterically before giving my phone back and taking off, "We better get going." Mamoru said as I looked at the photo. We looked so happy and in love that my smile faltered. It wasn't real and he made sure of that before the moment was done with that it was known how much this really wasn't for me but for him.

Gathering my strength I found him giving her a piggy back ride and took her back to the car whereas I cleared up what we had brought with us and packed it in the car as Mamoru drove us back to his house. Knowing I had a later shift for work I left the two alone at home and grabbed my waitressing uniform. I looked it up on my phone and found that my work was within walking distance to the bus so I walked to the bus stop.

All the way there I kept thinking about the days that had gone by. The family times. The sex. I had to keep myself from reacting as I remembered our last bought and forced the thoughts away as they were beginning to make me wet. This was only temporary until I could get enough money together which was hopefully before he kicked us out. I played by his game and his rules and found myself falling for the ass and wishing we had always been this happy.

I felt my eyes begin to water wanting that so badly and wishing it was real to the point that I was becoming ill. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up. I pulled the window down and felt the cooler breeze against my face. It helped a bit in the nausea department as I collected my thoughts from the day and shoved them away to present my ever happy smile to patrons as I exited the bus, and walked the few blocks to enter my job.

"Usagi – chan hurry up! The bosses boss is here to see how were doing!" one of my co-workers said as she rushed past me. Grateful for a distraction from my home problems I happily helped customers out and stayed on the floor to talk orders in order to also avoid the bosses boss. He was a burly balding man that read 'I'll throw anyone under the bus that does something I don't like'. Its why we stayed away from him.

My day went by relatively normal at that point. A patron grabbed my butt which was still tender so after I winced I made sure to avoid such interactions for the remainder of the day. The bosses boss eventually left once he gave us a lecture on how to do our jobs better. I had wanted to ask how he would know anything about being a waitress but my boss gave me the 'don't even breath out of turn' look before his boss left.

"So planning a nice night in?" my co-worker asked as we were closing up, "Something like that. I've got to see how Chibi Usa is. Make sure she ate dinner before a proper bath then bed." I tell her. "Okay well see you tomorrow." She waived as I walked to the bus stop. I texted Mamoru on the time I'd be back but no response. Hoping he was just with Chibi Usa I told myself to remain calm till I got back.

The bus ride back was nerve racking as I bit my lip hoping things were okay. So once I was dropped off and walked the rest of the way to the large house I used the key to open up and found the place in slight shambles, "Mamo – chan? Chibi Usa?" I called out. I saw movement in the corner and found Mamoru picking up a few dolls…Chibi Usa's dolls. I arched a brow as he spoke, "I tried to make dinner but she wouldn't eat what I gave her." he pointed to the chicken nuggets on the table.

"I had to take her to a fast food place that served what she wanted. Then she was taking her bath and water kept getting on the floor." he turned around to show me his wet back, "Let me guess you took a hit to the floor?" I asked, laughter ready to bubble up at the disheveled state he was in. Clearly not used to taking care of a child. "I slipped from the water she splashed out. Then she wouldn't stay in bed - " he turned to me looking frazzled, "Why won't she stay in bed?" he asked me with a pleading expression.

The sheer desperation had me giggling a bit, "She loves chicken nuggets. She knows not to splash water from the tub but she is in a new place and therefore has no ground rules set for her to follow. We both should have done that so that's on us both. As for the bed time, she has problems sleeping without Luna P." I walked over and found the cat head pillow. "It's her favorite." I walked away and up the stairs hearing him follow behind me as I reached her room. I peaked inside and found her sleeping restlessly inside.

Tip toing further in I slipped the pillow by her and watched as she felt it on her skin and snatched it to her and fell into a deeper more peace filled slumber. I smiled and quietly walked out and down to the living room as I saw Mamoru taking his tie off. I didn't think anything of it really, "Mamoru she's asleep now. Just needed her pillow." and from what I gathered from him she would have a deep sleep to.

"So she won't hear us?" he clarified. I looked up, "Nani?" I asked. Then I saw the way he was holding his tie. I couldn't help but wonder as I bite my lip. "What I want from you is obedience." He ordered. If I wasn't so turned on by the tone in his voice I would have protested immediately to his order. Instead I gulped and licked my lips. "My obedience?" I questioned rising from my seat on the couch.

Pulling his tie fully from around his neck he takes my wrists and places the tie around them, "What are you doing?" I asked, wondering what this was about. He had never tried something like this on me before. Not that I had anything against S&M but did he even know how it worked? I wondered. I was curious to but I didn't want to be the first one to ask. Who knows what he's done to what women… "Since when are you into the vanilla version of S&M?" okay I lied I needed to know.

He got up into my personal space and breathed against my lips, "I always have been I just didn't want to scare you off when we were together but now that were in this nice little arrangement I will get what I always wanted from you." he told me. It was an odd mixture of having an ice bucket thrown on you and having someone that you desired and desired you tell you one of their deep dark fantasies about you and you can't help but be turned on. Like I said weird and a bit convoluting to say the least.

He pulled me up against his own form, spinning my body until my back was to his front, "Walk around the couch, turn around and then face me." He ordered as I slowly did as he asked. I walked around the couch and turn so my back was to the back of the couch as he followed. He leaned in and kissed me deeply before retreating and turning me around. Once again my back was to his front as he pushed my upper body forward, his hand on my upper back, "Spread your legs." He ordered.

I did as commanded and spread my legs apart, well at least as far apart as I could in my waitressing uniform. His hands traveled from my back to my sides as they travel lower caressing my rear before reaching the edges of my waitressing uniform, grabbing the edges and gently pulling them up to reveal my panties underneath forming a belt of sorts around my hips. I was still bent over the back of the couch, my rear poking out.

Mamoru POV

"Kami Usagi I…" I bit my lip to prevent my next words from coming out as I almost admitted to her that I missed her. She didn't need to know that there is a small part of her that still held power over me. So I slapped her rear again in retaliation even though she didn't know that's what that was for. She moaned at the sensation and even jiggle her hips a little bit. Her tight little rear dancing nicely in front of me, especially as I grasped her hips and move forward grinding her against my pant covered cock that was now pressed against her.

I moved one hand hooking my finger into the edge of her panties before yanking them down her hips exposing her flesh to my gaze. I can see where she was still red from where I had slapped her rear. My hand reach down between her legs and kept feeling the wetness she was leaking out, "Kami…" I heard her whimper and low tones. Probably hoping that I wouldn't hear her admission. I felt like toying with her a bit.

I leaned forward, my front to her backside as she was still in bent down so that my lips were right by her right ear and said, "Repeat that." I ordered. She stiffened slightly so I ground my pant covered cock against her backside, "Repeat or I leave you hanging and take care of only myself." I threatened her. I weaved my hand into one of her pigtails and pull back just enough so that it was on the cusp between pleasure and pain.

"Kami!" She Moaned out. I grinned enjoying the power I held over her now, at least for the sex portion of this arrangement. So I ordered, "Tell me you want this! Tell me need this!" I ground my hardening member against hers for a definitive proof that if she wanted this she was going to have to beg for it. When she kept silent I took it as an act of defiance and pull harder on her hair, "Say it!" I ordered again.

"Oh kami!" I knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. In the end I know she was enjoying this just as much as I was, she was just trying to avoid admitting to it. I pushed her panties down her legs until they were too far apart to push further…part of me wanted to rip them off but that would require more effort rather than to just slip into her now. I un-buckled and unzipped myself and watched as my own hard length sprang free of its confinement.

I was hard and aching to be inside of her. Guiding him in and make sure she was spread openly enough to receive him. With my positioning right I thrust forward the rest of the way and felt her hot, tight walls closing in around him like the tightest and hottest glove in the world. I couldn't help but groan out loud as her walls quivered and clenched around my hardness. I slapped her rear out of the slightest bit of aggravation I felt for her being able to still have that tiny bit of power over me.

Besides it's not like she disliked it, I knew those moans were more pleasure than pain. I began a series of short and hard thrusts that made the couch move with such ease that we could both hear the legs against the hardwood floor of the living room. The one and only rug, not associated with the door mat, was underneath the coffee table. She gripped the edges of the cloth covered couch with determination as she did her best to counter my thrusts with her own. I couldn't help but moan out at the action.

With what sounded like irritation in her voice I heard her say, "Don't tell me you're giving in now… I was just getting started." That's all it took for me to glare at her darkly before grabbing a pigtail and yanking just hard enough on it for her to arch her back towards me. I felt like a lion that just tamed his lioness. Her back was arched like that of a cat as I entered her once more with more determination than before.

I was in charge of this not her. I pushed in her till she stood up in her tip toes and gave a pleasured cry. I could feel the pleasure so intense that my knees felt like buckling. I raised myself up on my own tip toes within my shoes and pushed even deeper within her. My thrusts were strong and hard as I plowed into her from behind. Her core was tight around my length as I continued to push deeply into her.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe how good this felt. Even when we were married I don't recall him having wanted to do this. It was new, invigorating, and exciting…and for these precious few moments that we had it was pure unadulterated bliss. I widen my legs for them to accept more of him into my keep. He was so large and thick but I wondered even now how he was able to fit all of himself within me.

I felt so full yet on every retreat I longed for his return back within me. With my hands bound and me bent over the couch spread open wide for him I felt wonton and exposed and yet I have never felt more safe and happy as I did now. I just hope that the illusion would last even after we were done. I felt my walls tightening around him even as his thrusts and the jerk of his hips within me had me mewling for more.

"Please!" I begged him. I felt like I was on fire with lust and passion. It was singing through my veins with a burning need to consume him…for me to be consumed by him. Love was there to but it was buried under darker emotions. The need was overwhelming. It had me shaking with desire to cum and make him cum with me. I cried out with passion in a voice that even I didn't recognize. It sounded so wonton and needy.

I hadn't heard that even before all of this. I had been vocal before but this was something new that I couldn't help but feel like letting my inhibitions go. I tried to reach around back but was unable to as I was still bound, "Mamo-chan please!" I begged him to remove the binding so I could touch him properly. I was fucked from getting my feelings involved. I cried in pleasure and agony knowing that whatever need to hate him I felt was gone.

I missed him so damned badly my heart ached for his mere existence in my life. This is what I feared the most out of this contract. Losing my being to him again. I felt my walls tighten around him again as I felt my orgasm explode. I let out a scream that I was sure woke anyone within a mile radius. I heard his guttural cry of pleasure as he slammed himself into me until all I could see were stars.

I felt his seed spray my insides, coating them. My body didn't want to come down off the high it was on. I felt frozen in my arched position until my body slowly fell backwards into his grasp, "We need to repeat that…" his words were slow and hypnotic. I agreed. We slowly moved from the couch before I lost my footing. He caught me and carried me bridal style upstairs to the bed we were sharing.

He lowered first me then himself before pulling the covers over us, "I need to check on Chibi Usa…" I muttered sleepily. "I'll go check on her in a moment." I heard him mutter before I passed out. Call it the recent stress coupled with all the sex, either way I was knocked out. When I woke up I found him staring at me and for just the briefest of moments I saw _him_. My husband. My lover. The man I loved beyond life. He saw me and we had that moment.

It was however very brief as it ended shortly after, "Chibi Usa wants her special pancakes made." He remarked. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Chibi Usa had a bizarre thing for carrot pancakes and I apparently made them just right. I got up and noticed that his eyes were on me. "Didn't know you were a pervert." I joked getting dressed. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

It felt so simple and perfect and easy that I couldn't help but let my guard down. I leaned back into him and allowed myself this beautifully intimate moment. Then just as suddenly it was gone as he was. Having abruptly left the room therefore leaving me to figure out what he was thinking and why he left. I grabbed my clothes for lounging, some jeans and a tank top as I was to used to being on the go with our daughter.

Mamoru POV

 _What the hell was that?! Why the hell am I acting so intimate with her? And not sex intimate but simple moment intimate._ That sometimes felt more precious than anything but no I shouldn't be so familiar with her. Its making ME want more than what I wanted in the contract. I huffed going downstairs having passed by Chibi Usa's room along the way ensuring she was still passed out before going into my study.

I loved that little girl. More than life. I missed the time I lost with her and asked myself not for the first time if I should have just forgiven Usako for her actions those years ago. And then something kept bugging me. I knew what it was. My doubt over her lies and Rei's words were muddling themselves in my head. Usako had looked so straight faced when telling me recently that nothing had happened that I almost believed her.

 _But it couldn't be true…right?_ Rei said she saw her and Seiya in the act. Fucking one another's brains out. The description alone was enough to make me nauseous. And Rei wouldn't lie to me…right? I was suddenly struck with a HIGHLY painful notion. "What if she was telling the truth?" I muttered to myself. Maybe Rei saw one of those 'wrong place wrong moment' moments and told me that then. I shook my head. I was trying to find a logical excuse for accepting my love back in.

Shutting that train of thought off I instead focused on work and realized I needed my laptop in my office at work to complete this. I looked at the clock and found myself needing some air so I decided to go to my office at work to redact the paperwork and modify it for the board members, "Can't let them read my bad handwriting." So I grabbed up my papers and left the house, making sure to leave a note for Usako.

Once I got to work I heard from Rei, "So how's the business abroad treating you?" I asked her, "Wonderful I'll be able to keep the shrine open for another few years. I just got a large donation from a great respectable business man." she was thrilled. I was tempted to tell her about the contract but knew she was having an emotional high from NOT losing her grandfather's temple, she was trying to keep it in the family.

"So how are things over there?" I smiled thinking back on moments with Usako…and since when did I not care that I was calling her Usako again? "Well." I told her, "I got a chance to spend time with Chibi Usa…she such a good girl. Well behaved." I couldn't help but gloat even as I pulled out my own phone and sent her a picture of Chibi Usa. "Sending. She's so adorable and sweet." I stated looking at the goofy image. I couldn't help but tear up a bit at seeing my daughter looking so playful in the dirt that day.

The other end of the phone went silent for a moment, "She looks like Usagi." was the response I received. "Hai…she does but still so adorable." I stated in earnest. "Does this mean you saw her again?" she asked, I couldn't help but notate the malice with her voice. I sighed, "Kind of had to." I admitted. "Mamoru…perhaps you should have considered an alternative." She mentioned, "And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well since she looks so much like Usagi maybe letting go of that part of your life would be for the best." I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you serious?" I asked. "It's just a suggestion." She back tracked. I could never let Chibi Usa go. She was the purest thing between Usagi and I and so innocent to everything still. "Well its not a good one." I tell her. After a few moments of silence she says, "Maybe when I get back we can go for drinks?" she asked hopeful.

Something told me not to, that it would be a mistake to take her up on her offer. Then I asked myself why it would be such a mistake to go out with my best friend once she gets back. "Hai, I could use one." I tell her. "Great I'll pick you up when I get back." She stated chirpily before ending the call. I hung up my end and wondered why I had this sense of dread building up in my gut. I wondered why.


	6. dinner arguments & confrontations

**damonika2009** : if mamo was an uncaring man then he would have. Rei has the wrong idea on him. he'll also notice the change in names to. he never stopped loving her its why he still feels such desire for her. if he truly hated her he'd never want to be with her physically.

 **Xoreese** : I've been working that chapter over a few times. I want to get all the emotions right and verbage down. Its going to be one hell of a chapter and I cant want to see the reviews and responses for it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : some people men and women alike will be selfish enough to think that way and speak that way.

 **prascymoon** : there will definitely be an eye-opening moment coming up. things that will shift the whole world for everyone involved.

 **Guest** **(2)** : drinking will be happening shortly.

 **Guest** **(3)** : lol sure.

 **Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: there will be drinking just not the person you might think is…

 **MarSofTheGalaxies** : no nothing regrettable…at least nothing physically regretful. Rei will loose the 'plot' so to speak very soon.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Seiya's part is coming in soon. Very soon.

 **Guest** **(4)** : rei is not meant to be liked. She is meant to be a 'holy canoli I can't believe what she's capable of' when it comes to the destruction of everything.

 **Desertchik** : it's the first in a series of screw ups she'll be making. Subtle ones at first then growing thereafter. As for Saori her cannon bashing is a little bit harder only because we've seen her so much less as a jealous person compared to Rei. Rei was easier to write into the category.

 **MamoUsaFan** : thanks!

 **mryann** : exactly it's the beginning. The crack in the foundation so to speak.

 **Witchoftheforest** : there's more of a lot of things to come.

 **Silverfaerie91** : she kinda gets it but it's already to late for her to turn back, at least emotionally.

 **Scarlettwoman91** : wait and see.

 **Minniemousechick** : that was kinda the point. lol glad you're enjoying it.

Wow 17 reviews that is awesome! Lets see where this chapter gets us. were starting to get to the nitty gritty stuff here so be prepared. Read and review!

Shattered Pieces ch.6

Mamoru POV

A couple of days had passed since we had last had sex. We used the time to adjust to life together in a sense again. Chibi Usa was a fountain of questions and bizarre knowledge that I didn't think I'd care to know yet I couldn't help but be fascinated by. She was so much like her mother I couldn't help but smile and listen intently. Usak…gi looked at us fondly as we had our little moments.

I found myself more and more wishing that the was permanent and that things hadn't hit a downward spiral. I knew I was feeling love for her again…not that it truly left but I felt the need for more intimate moments for us increase. Not just sex but private intimate moments that become special to a couple. Sexual yes but not necessarily sex. The loving things that lead to sex, "How does steak sound for dinner?" she asks me.

I looked up to find Usak…gi…I have to stop nearly making that mistake. She may be mine sexually but were not together. Anyways I looked up to see her comfortably walking out of the kitchen, hair pulled back in her pig tails. I guess it made it easier for her work to stay in the hair style rather than letting it down. I had only ever seen it down when we were intimate. She wore it down when she gave birth to Chibi Usa and a few other times but not often.

Right now though the simple look with what she was asking for made my heart soar. For a few moment's I felt like a normal husband talk to his wife about dinner, "Steak is fine." I had to remind myself to cool it. That nostalgic feeling of love and desire was becoming less nostalgic and more real for me. Like things were going to be falling into a forever pattern that I wanted to keep and not just for a contract. Not out of anger or resentment but out of real life love for her and I knew it.

Bad part was I was starting not to care. I needed to care or else that would mean I forgave her. I frowned at that. I spent all this time being so upset with her, wanting to hate her for everything that I didn't take into account how fast I could fall back in love with her. I didn't want this, I shouldn't be happening. I can't tolerate cheating by any means and yet I felt WILLING to forgive her for that. "No…" I muttered to myself out loud. Trying to convince myself of how bad an idea that would be.

So I decided to prove it to myself. I stood up from where Chibi Usa on the floor with her toys had lost interest in talking to me. Preferring now to talk to the cat headed pillow. I didn't get that thing but whatever. I walked in to find her testing the rareness of the steaks she had already seasoned. "I put a steak rub on it for flavor and a little bit of salt and pepper." She told me. A habit of hers when we'd been married.

She would give me the details of what she was putting into whatever she was cooking and I'd make a yummy comment. "Sounds delicious." I came up behind her and felt her form relax against mine. My arms sliding with a natural ease around her waist as I pulled her a little more firmly against me. "I've never know you to ever make a bad meal…nor ever a bad round in bed." I commented lowly in her ears. Her breathing hitched as I dipped a hand down past her smooth stomach, "Hai…?" she stated low and breathy herself.

I felt past the fabric of her jeans, she wore jeans as often as she could. Having dealt with a school uniform for most of her life then a waitressing uniform she wasn't a fan of uniforms but dealt with it as she had to. My fingers slipped past the fabric of her panties afterwards. Scooping inside and cupping her moist core. She gasped, "I need to cook." She tried to scold. I rubbed my fingers back and forth inside of her lips before sinking in deeper.

"Then cook." I slipped a digit then two past her folds and within her tight cavern. Her head was thrown back against my shoulder as I was hunched over her form. Her own hand left the stove to hold me in place leaving her right hand free to check on the steak. I wasn't relenting. I sunk my finger in deeper as she mewled like a cat. "You like that." I almost asked. "Hai…" she took it as one. "Make sure that meat isn't over cooked." I warned, "Please I know my meats." I knew she meant the steak I did but I couldn't help but think of other meats…Seiya's meat.

I backed off of her, removed my fingers from her and ran a hand through my hair as said hand came to my mouth. The temptation…oh what the hell…I sunk my fingers into my mouth and got a good taste of her. I said, "I can't ever get enough of your taste." I walked off leaving her shaking. Though in pleasure or anger or both I wasn't sure on but if I didn't leave I wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting that intimate moment to happen.

I wanted it to. I really did want it to. Part of me was already telling the other part to forgive but then Rei's voice came in as the voice of reason…yet it didn't really sound so reasonable anymore. Could it be that – "Daddy come and watch my little pony with me." Chibi Usa called out to me. It instantly put a douse of cold water on me…that is until I recalled how Chibi Usa was conceived and that feeling began to return. "So convoluted." I muttered to myself. I was unsure of what I should do.

On one hand I still loved her very deeply. Usako was and I guess still is my world. I sat down on the sofa as I watched my little pony with our daughter. I hardly paid any attention to the show, only to the young child of ours sitting in front of the tv. Her attention was solely on her show. My eyes went to hers. The fascinated eyes of our little pink haired child as rainbows were filling up the screen.

I was amazed at how much she looks like her mother. Like carbon copy only younger and innocent. "Daddy?" She asked me turning her attention now to me as a commercial entered the screen. "Hai?" I answered, "Are we going to stay here forever?" She asked me with such innocence and hope I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. More than anything I want them both to be here and it was starting to sound more of a good idea to keep them here rather than letting any contract get in the way.

All it took, however was a brief image of my blonde beauty in bed with that Seiya to make me ask myself if it was worth it or if it was just better off to keep with the contract. I didn't exactly put a timeframe on that contract only until I was 'through with her' but the more time we spend together in and out of the bedroom the more I wanted her to stay and the less I thought about the anger I feel towards her.

"Dinners ready!" I heard her call from the kitchen. Chibi Usa instantly popped up from her relaxed position, turned off the TV and went into the kitchen Only to turn around and face me, "Are you coming daddy?" She asked. I smirked and said, "Yeah." I got up myself and followed her into the kitchen taking my seat at the table as Usako put three plates down each filled with potatoes, green beans and steak.

I looked at it with my mouth watering as the scent alone had my stomach growling. A bottle of A1 steak sauce was placed in front of me but I paid hardly any attention to it as I immediately grabbed my knife and fork and begin to cut into the scrumptious steak. "I put salt, pepper, and a few other seasonings to make sure that it tasted amazing." Usako explained when I moaned at the flavor.

I was curious on how she learned to make this so well as she'd only known the basics when we were married. "There happen to have been a free college course on cooking a year after…" I knew why she stalled before saying, "Anyways I learned it from there." She quickly stated. It's as if she still knew how to read me and what I was thinking. She had that in an ability than nobody else I've ever met my entire life had. I think in the beginning that's what made us so compatible for each other.

For the next 20 minute's we both listened as Chibi Usa began to tell her tail of the day's events at school. Both of us nodding every so often and asking questions at the right moments to show her that we were listening and cared about her day. It was her questioned us that had both of us not knowing how to truly answer, "So…are we going to live here together forever?" The same question she had asked me earlier.

I watch my blonde vixen look to her in shock before diverting her eyes to me curious on how to answer that herself. Unfortunately, I wasn't too sure on how to respond either. I wanted us all to be together. To raise our daughter as we should have in the beginning and stay together, but I wasn't sure how I felt about doing that knowing she had cheated. Could I really forgive and forget? Or was I doomed to always think of her and Seiya together?

Before I could answer my own question, I could hear the door being opened up in front. The only other person who had a key to my house was Rei. "Mamoru! I'm back!" For some odd reason, I suddenly felt uncomfortable having Rei so close to my family. It didn't make any sense as Rei had never been the type of person I would think I would feel that way about. I wipe my hands and got up from the table, "Let me take care of this I'll be right back."

I didn't give either of them a chance to respond as I walked out of the kitchen and saw Rei making herself at home on the couch. She flung her purse on the other side and said, "I'm so glad I'm finally back I didn't think my trip would be that exhausting but I did manage to gain enough funding to keep the temple going on for a few more years." I chuckled almost nervously at her words wondering how I was going to explain why I decided to do. Wondering how I would describe any of this to her.

Rei wasn't a fan of Usako – it just hit me that I referred to her as Usako now and not just Usagi. "Rei I ah - " I didn't get very far as she sniffed the air and smell the aroma of our meal, " Oh that smells delicious I didn't know you could cook steaks so well. Great timing too because I'm starving." She stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the kitchen which was currently being blocked by me.

"I didn't know you were coming over or else I would have made more." I wasn't ready to have a conversation with her about this just yet. I didn't think her opinion of it would be grand so I avoided communicating with her about it. Not to mention this was just between me and Usako. "Oh that's no problem I don't mind cooking it up." I instinctively went to block her from the kitchen when she got this I'll look in her eyes.

"Mamoru what's the deal? It wouldn't be the first time I've cooked a meal in your home." What she said was completely true but I honestly didn't want to have a confrontation with her here while my daughter was sitting in the kitchen with her mother… The one woman in the whole world Rei couldn't stand the most was in the kitchen with our daughter. Suddenly I felt the further away she was from her the better.

Rei wasn't someone whom was to be feared so why did I fear her being around Usako or Chibi Usa? No I didn't fear her being around them I feared what would happen if there was a confrontation in front of Chibi Usa. I didn't want that type of drama around her. she was just a child. "No I know but I don't have any more steak left." Even that was a weak lie as steaks were sold in bundles of at least two or more unless it was one big huge steak.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to hide something from me?" I sighed as she pushed past me into the kitchen. Her Shock at seeing Chibi Usa then Usako eating said meal definitely had her spinning on me in anger. "What in the hell is going on?!" she demanded. Her eyes held flames in them as I knew her real target of anger was none other than the blonde beauty sitting down looking worried for our daughter.

"This is the same bi-" before I could cut her off and cursing in front of our daughter Usako "This is the same bi - " before I could cut her off for cursing in front of Chibi Usa, Usako beat me to it. "Excuse me!" she pushed Rei and me out of the kitchen while Chibi Usa stayed seated, curious as to the drama unfolding around her. But Usako was right. Rei needed to calm down and cool her temper.

I didn't want Chibi Usa to hear this particular adult conversation. It wasn't for her ears nor for her eyes to hear and see. I don't think that Rei was paying attention though. She was more focused on her hate and anger then on a child hearing this conversation and seeing her demeanor and actions. Rei looked furious, "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded of Usako. "Part of our agreement…the one I was trying to tell you about before you spoke over me and didn't let me talk." Rei looked to be on fire with her rage.

"And don't you dare curse like that in front of Chibi Usa. She's just a child. I don't want her to hear that type of language." I couldn't help but agree with Usako on that one. I didn't learn my first curse word until I was twelve. "I don't give a shit about what you're brat might hear or see-what are you two doing here? This is Mamoru's place of residence. Not your home." She smarted off. Things were escalating quickly and I had to defuse it.

Problem was Rei had also insulted my daughter as well. I didn't take too kindly to her calling Chibi Usa any name that was negative. I couldn't help the clinch my fist in anger as she snapped taking her anger not only out on Usako but also on Chibi Usa… she was innocent all of this and it wasn't fair for Rei to include her in on it when she had no idea what was truly going on. As it was I could see her light pink head of hair trying to peek around the corner to find out what was going on.

"Rei she's right. You really shouldn't be cursing in front of a child." I backed Usako up. She looked appalled that I did. "This is the same woman that cheated on you and your defending her?!" her vocals were rising. Not feeling this right now I took Rei by her elbow and lead her further away from the kitchen. "Seriously Mamoru, are you falling for the conniving, two timing bitch again?!" she demanded. I was beginning to feel defensive now as her anger seemed more aimed at me.

Rei POV

I can't believe she's back here! I've spent to much time and energy and effort into keeping her away from him and here it seems that my hard work seems to have gone down the drain… or is going down the drain. Well going down the drain. I snapped at him for it. I didn't care that there was a kid nearby, it was her kid! It was her brat! "I'll curse whenever I want to!" I snapped at Usagi. How dare she enter our lives again. I just got her out!

It seemed however that Usagi had developed a bit of a back bone though, "NOT in front of our daughter! If you can remain civil you can stay but I won't tolerate such language or negativity around Chibi Usa." she stated. Her motherly tone coming out. I almost backed down at the tone and body language she had. A mother cub in need to protect her own. I darted my eyes towards the kitchen and saw the mini her looking in on us.

I saw the near identical facial features that she had from her mother and I couldn't help but seethe in rage that she had had a child with him and I… I was ready to almost explode. My fists were beginning to shake with my fury as I found this simple little family moment I had walked in on too close to home. I had to stop this before it became something more. As it was the blonde bitch wasn't letting me pass into the kitchen.

At this point for me it was more about getting the upper hand rather than actually doing anything but she held her ground and stayed still going toe to toe with me. She held nothing more than pity and anger in her eyes. I couldn't stand that. How dare she make it look like she was the one who was looking down upon me it should be the other way around. I almost backed down at her stance…almost. "I will say whatever I want whenever I want." But then something unexpected happened. Mamoru looked at me negatively.

"Rei stop it. I don't want this argument to scare Chibi Usa. Maybe you should come back another time." he tried to sooth. It almost felt like his anger was directed at me…that was so not going to happen. I needed to make him feel guilty for making me feel like he was upset with me when the true target was the blonde bimbo in the room. "Are you choosing her over me?" I demanded, not liking getting this at all.

I couldn't have him starting to pick her side. Not even on the simplest of matters. time to take bac control over the situation before its gets to far away from my control. "I'm choosing to not having this discussion with my daughter around. It's not for her ears to hear and definitely not the right time." he told me, his decision firm. "So what your just fucking her or something?" I hoped it was a no.

I couldn't bear it if they were back in the sac. "That is our business." He stated firmly not budging on the matter. I couldn't believe it, he was shutting me out. He never did that…I looked at her. Protectively now in front of the kitchen door as if I would go back in. At least he never did that until SHE came into our lives. "She will ruin things for you. She will break your heart again if you let her close." I pleaded with him. I had to dissolve this before it could evolve into something more than what I could control.

"The only person that has ruined anything around here is you." Usagi's voice was deadly low as she spoke. I had to keep my part in this a secret for as long as possible lest Mamoru find out the truth. If he had any inkling that I was involved in the dissolution of his marriage, that I lied, he wouldn't see it as protecting him, he would see it as the ultimate betrayal and I don't think he'd forgive me.

I didn't want to take that chance either way especially knowing that he would never forgive me and the whole point of this was to gain him into my life so that we can have a family together and to get rid of her and that brat of hers for good. The last thing I wanted to see was a reminder of her in my life even by way of a pink hair tinted child. She looked just like her mother and I didn't like that.

Now I had to divert her point away from me or else it would cloud his judgement to the true thing he needed to get rid of…her. I needed to get the topic back on to her. I didn't need him to be feeling or hearing any possible doubts in my word against hers. He had just finally started to let go and get over her and now here she was back in his life? That wasn't going to work. Not for me. I had to ensure that she remained nothing more than a bad memory.

I looked over at her form. She looked at ease and comfortable here. Like she was back at home and wasn't going to let anyone tell her any different. That was MY place. MY spot. I should be the one at ease in this home. It stung it really did. They truly did look like a happy family and if I didn't love Mamoru so much I wouldn't care enough to stop this but I wasn't going to lose him again. I turned my eyes sharply to him, letting my anger out a bit more.

 _Don't fall for her again…_ "So you're telling me you have forgotten what she's done to you?" I had to make him remember. If he remembered the pain he went through, the emotional angst I could sway him with ease once more. He was pliable as long as I had my control over him. If only he knew…but he doesn't and as long as I have that control I will use it to the fullest extent of my reach.

She wasn't his family I was. I've been there for him since day one and I don't know what makes her think she can weasel her way back into our lives but he's mine. She wasn't there from the start and yet it almost seemed as if he looked at her as if she was. She had to have gotten some information from Motoki regarding him. There was no way he connected with her that fast. I refused to believe that was possible.

Only I knew him that well. Like the back of my hand and she would not take that – take him away from me. If I didn't make him remember what she did, even though she truly didn't do anything – not that he knew or believed that, thankfully…I could lose him and I wasn't about to let that happen. _You're mine Mamoru!_ "How much have you suffered emotionally because of her fucking Seiya? And you **forgive** that?" I had to make him think he was making an error in judgment regarding her.

"Rei! Now is not the right time for this!" he was actually sounding strong against me. _This wasn't good. Perhaps I made an error by cursing after all…but she just makes me so mad! I can't stand her! It's like having your worst enemy on site all the time. Cool it Rei you need to calm down and make it seem as if you're the victim here not that bratty child he's trying to avoid you being cautious around._

"Can you please leave Rei, I'll text you or call you but please…this is really not a good venue for this." he indicated for the front door so I could leave. Before I can protest he gently guided me by my elbow to the front door. This infuriated me to no end. "I promise I'll explain as much as I can but in all reality…" I saw the struggle in his eyes and felt him falter…into her direction on this one.

"This doesn't include you." _NANI?!_ "This only includes me and her. Between us." He was starting to sound like the same man that got changed when they first got married. I was sincerely shocked by the change in him. It took me so long to work on him to be my Mamoru again and now she's back for how long and already he's reverting back to backing her up? Granted he may have a valid reason but still!

I pulled my arm from him to indicate how upset I was. We had been friends from the start and he was seriously taking her side. _He wasn't going to tell me everything? Since when was anything he did not something he told me? He told me everything! Ever since we were little…_ then it hit me. He would tell me everything except for details pertaining to HER! He never once gave me to many intimate details about their relationship.

I couldn't have that…that secrecy. _No!_ "So you're going to seriously choose some little whore over your best friend?" I demanded. He opened the door up and was starting to look at me stoically. As if he was more upset than he wanted to be with me and didn't want to show me how upset he truly was. I truly felt like I over stayed my welcome and I NEVER overstayed my welcome with him.

"I will speak with you later regarding it. Just please go on back to the temple or wherever it is you were going to go and I will speak with you tomorrow." Before I knew it I was gently pushed out the front door by the man I loved and I didn't like it. I stood there fuming hoping he would see how upset I was and ask for forgiveness and talk to me about it. But that wasn't the case for this evening.

The door closed up behind me and my rage reached heights it hadn't hit since they were first married. I couldn't believe that for the first time ever that I had been kicked out of his home. This was going to be our home when I prove to him that I was the better woman to be with over her. I was fuming with rage. "How dare she enter our lives again. How the hell do I get rid of her now?" I couldn't help but internally fume myself a little bit too as she had come to the temple to try and talk to me.

"Question is what was she trying to talk to me about? It was almost as if she was looking for help, but why would she ask for help regarding him when he's the one who needs help from her conniving, bewitching ways?" I was confused, exhausted and I truly was hungry. What made me even more angered was that that meal really did smell delicious. Now I have a taste for steak even though part of me wanted to also smashed it into her face.

Oddly enough seeing burn marks on her face from me felt a little thrilling and satisfying…or at least the thought of it would. I decided to go to Otsuka. It was a nice little steak restaurant that would give me the quiet atmosphere I desired to figure out how to get rid of her once and for all, "She won't win this I will." Now just to catch a taxi cab to the steakhouse. "I got rid of the meld some bitch once I can do it again." Before I could continue on with my thoughts I heard the door open again.

Thinking it was my beloved Mamoru I turned around and hope that he was going to apologize for throwing me out only to find Usagi standing in place with the door partially closed behind her, "I know you can't stand me, in fact you probably loathe my very existence and I could care less that you hate me that much. But one thing I will not tolerate is your actions and demeanor with your language tonight in front of my daughter." I stood stoically in place not wanting her to see that I did regret some portion of my actions tonight.

I had to keep the momentum up and not let her think that I was admitting to guilt. Instead I played on how things could have gone. "You do know that that little brat of yours should have been my child with him?" I watched as she crossed her arms over her chest as a signal of defiance. "This should have been my home with him I never understood what he thought was so special with you when there was nothing at all that I can see." I was just thankful that he didn't seem to be anywhere nearby so he couldn't hear what I had to say.

Feeling like I had the upper hand I kept going, "What's funny is as emotionally hurt as he was he did get over you." her lips pressed together, a sign of her aggravation I was sure of. "All I had to do was be there for him as I always have been and always will be." I didn't see any other reaction just yet so I kept going, "So I know that he'll get over you again once whatever this is between you two is over with." Still she remained tight lip which wasn't something I thought would be happening.

"So you think that you can be what he needs in this world? The mother to his children and his wife?" Usagi asked. I smart thinking I had the upper hand still, "No I don't think I know… I know that you're nothing more than a piece of trash that somehow wormed their way through a good group and ruined it." My hatred and anger for her has been burning since we first met all those years ago.

"You have no idea how much better I am than you…you're nothing more than a weasel that needed to be exterminated… At least from our lives." As much as I generally wanted her away from him I wasn't so bloodthirsty to want her dead…though if she died I wouldn't shed a single tear over it happening. "I'm a better person than you could ever hope to be. I could be a better wife and even a better mother." To that she cracked up.

"This coming from the same woman that just cursed and acted like an ass in front of not only my technical still husband but more importantly our daughter. She's just a child and yet you still talked and acted like that within her presence." I seethed as she pointed out my one and only fault so far. I had to get this topic off of me and back on to her, "Usagi when you're around all you do is destroy the lives you touch." I saw the anger building in her eyes.

"Leave now before I show you the true extent of how much I loathe you." Her remark was said was so much anger and hate that I almost took a step back. The back of my right heel starting to lift up to get ready to leave. "When he's over this and believe me it will be soon I will be the one to be with him in the end. And when we get married and have a life of our own you'll be nothing more than a cheap distant memory that he'll wish he never had in his life."

I start to walk away feeling satisfied with my words when she remarked, "You keep telling yourself that…" I looked back at her and saw the honesty in her stance. She believed it that nothing would happen between Mamoru and I. Whether she always did or just recently felt that way was unclear. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night." My smirk fell into a frown as I kept walking.

Mamoru POV

Oddly enough I still feel guilty and sorry for Rei's interference at dinner tonight. Chibi Usa had gotten a little bit scared from the angry tone in her voice and her demeanor. Almost crying out for Usagi to make the mean lady go away. I felt her horrendous for it. Rei's reaction was not warranted. I understood she didn't like Usagi but to act like that in partial view of a child wasn't acceptable. Then to talk like that knowing there was a child close by was not the way to handle the situation.

I walked up stairs as Usako was bathing Chibi Usa. "Mommy why was that lady sounding so mean?" Chibi Usa asked. I stopped at the doorway that was partially open and listen then onto the conversation. "She just had a long day at work and was frustrated. Don't worry about it she's gone now." Usako's explanation was truthful and reasonable. It didn't make me feel any less guilty for not being able to say anything sooner.

Rei had a way of dominating the room with her attitude and personality. She was Rei. No other explanation. Don't know what I would have said sooner right now but I knew that I should have acted quicker and said something more before Rei saw the two of them sitting down for dinner with me. And then something hit me, Usako once again made the claim that Rei was a reason that our marriage died but this time I saw a glimpse of Rei's reaction and felt doubt…serious doubt. Did she really have a hand in what happen to mine and Usako's marriage?

I felt a chill go down my spine that it could be true…IF she did she ruined my life…but for what reason? Before I can think more on it I listen further in on the conversation, "Is she going to be here again? Because she looked really angry. I don't want to be around it." The slight edge to our daughter's voice told me how much Rei had scared her. I felt even worse as Rei was my friend but that didn't override her manners tonight.

Chibi Usa was Usako and mine's daughter. Still a growing child with many first to have. A fight or rather argument like that wasn't something she should have seen. I wanted her to remain innocent for as long as I could make it happen. As such she should not have seen or heard such actions or words. Rei was completely wrong for tonight and for the first time in a long time I wondered what the hell her problem was.

I don't ever recall her reacting that way around children before…I hoped she had a good explanation because her demeanor was unacceptable tonight. Then again even if she did have a good reason she should have taken the argument elsewhere or asked to move the conversation not to just argue with a child in the vicinity. I didn't want Chibi Usa to think that that was normal for adults.

"I don't like that it scares me." The slight tremor and her voice made me close my eyes and regret that I didn't try to stop Rei sooner or try to make her leave sooner. I thought I could calm down the situation but things rose out of hand to quickly and I didn't want to hurt Rei's feelings and here it is I wound up letting Chibi Usa get scared. I should've picked her over Rei on the matter. I won't be making that mistake again. "I know baby but she's gone now as far as I know she won't be back anytime soon." Usako soothed.

"You weren't a bad mommy were you? Because she seemed upset with you then with me, is us being here a bad thing?" Chibi Usa asked. "No baby girl it had nothing to do with you." Usako soothed her. "Don't ever think that there's anything you did wrong to her. Like I said she was just upset and frustrated with her workday." But I could tell our pink hair daughter didn't seem to be believing her too well.

"Don't worry Chibi Usa, I'm going to have a talk with her tomorrow regarding her behavior." I spoke up. Both she and Usako looked surprised and happy to see me. She nodded, "She just got back from a really long and exhausting trip." I said by way of explanation. "I think somebody's done with her bath time." Usako remarked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped our daughter up, "You need to get ready for bed." And without further prompt Chibi Usa left for her bedroom, "She looks just like you." I commented.

She looked at me, "She's like you…personality wise…" she walked out and towards our bedroom, "She's already got your no-nonsense attitude." She remarked. I followed her into her bedroom and shut the door behind me as I for the first time in weeks since this started really looked at her. Her parents have already started to change and reverted back to the woman that I had first phone love with and married years ago.

Her hair was starting to get it signed back making it look more golden blonde, I could see a little tend to her cheeks letting me know that she was actually getting an appropriate night's sleep unlike before. Then I looked at the rest of her. It pains me to admit this but I saw that she was a little more filled out then when we had initially signed that contract. Then it hit me that she must have been taking the stress as a single mom out on her own health.

When Usako wanted to get something done she would sacrifice her own well-being just to accomplish it. In this case seeing her form now compared to when we first started this a month ago she look more devastatingly beautiful than I remembered. When I had first seen her in that office she still looked beautiful but I could tell her that she had lost some weight over the years and not the typical weight fluctuation that people normally go through.

Stress in many forms over the years has a way of affecting your weight whether it's to gain or to lose. It seemed that when she came back her body started to adjust to actually having a sense of less stress in her life. I know I feel the same way when she got back her. I just didn't want to admit to the fact that things had and felt normal when she was gone…Rei had been there for me but it just wasn't the same without Usako.

Weather subconscious or conscious of her actions she changed into a small pair of boxer shorts and a short tank top that barely covered having her stomach let alone the rest of her. Slipping out a pair of how shoes she put her hair into two separate braids to help avoid tangles the next morning. She must've thought that we were going to be intimate tonight because right now I seriously wanted to have that hair spread all over our bed as I made love to her.

And for the second time that night I felt like I've been hit. I had wanted to make love to her purely because of my love for her and not because of some contract. The sex that we had before while it wasn't part of the contract the rest of it was because I desired her so deeply but until now I had an admitted to myself that it was also because I love her still so much. I couldn't help but admire her curvy form as I watched her begin to pick up her clothing and throw it into the Laundry hamper.

"Mamo – chan, get ready for bed that way I can put your clothes into the washer." I barely smiled at her and conscious mothering and wifely duty persona that was coming out once again., "Sure thing…" I begin to strip as instructed but make sure to walk towards her where she was by the hamper before enveloping her with in my arms. I felt the shock of her reaction against me before she relaxed in my hold.

"Usako…" I finished off as I pulled her face and angled it back towards me to meet my own waiting lips. Something about this one felt different…like it was the turning point or something. I begin to gently slide my left hand down the front of her boxer shorts when she moved away and said, "I need to put the laundry into the washer I'll be back in a few." Reassuring promise that she wasn't rejecting me she just wanted to get the laundry out of the way. I watched her walk out of the room as her butt jiggled in just the right places gluing my eyes to her rear.

Usagi POV

Bringing the laundry hamper with me I took it to the washer and dryer in between our room and Chibi Usa's room. I threw the darks in which is mostly with the hamper was filled with before adding the liquid detergent and setting the washer. I couldn't help equip the edges of the device as I thought back on my conversation with Rei. I couldn't believe the audacity of what she had to say to me.

I had gone back inside after our small confrontation and went upstairs to go bath Chibi Usa to also help me not let the anger overtake me and cause an argument. I felt so bad and yet angry as hell that Rei had had the audacity to speak like that and act like that within the vicinity of a child. I know she hates me but to take it out when a child period is present is low especially for somebody who runs a temple of all places. However, I did notice that when Mamoru was around me just moments ago the anger felt like it was dissipating.

Walking back into the bedroom I found that he didn't even bother putting nightclothes on, he laid in bed naked is the day he was born. He looked up at me from the book he was reading and smirked before putting it down on the nightstand. "Come to bed we both had a long day and I'm sure were both in need of comfort and relaxation." Couldn't argue with that as Rei's presence always did have a tendency to piss me off especially these days.

"So are you really gonna talk to Rei tomorrow?" I asked him. I didn't get into the bed as I knew we need to discuss this. "Hai…Gomen, I didn't Think she would say such things like that having seen that Chibi Usa was Close enough to hear the conversation to an extent." I nodded as I didn't think she would either. "You need to make it known to her that that is not acceptable. I don't want our child to be afraid like that again. She's much too young to fear anything other than the bogeyman." I hope he understood what I meant.

"No you're absolutely right, she shouldn't fear anything except for imaginary creatures that daddy can destroy with a few simple words. I'll talk to Rei tomorrow about to it and make her see that it's not tolerable." He said. I began to climb into bed but not before he quirked a brow at me. "Clothes." I couldn't tell whether was a suggestion or demand. I began to comply with the knocking at the door. "Mama can you read me a bedtime story?" I smile, "Hai, I'll be in soon." He nodded and grabbed his book back up.


	7. decisions to be made & sieya's reveal

**Puffgirl1952** **the** **2nd** : okay…well the next story should be interesting as its supernatural and has vampires and lycans in it.

 **damonika2009** : Rei doesn't just think she's better she' thinks she's the shit cause she still has her V card. She thinks she better cuase of how usagi used to act but doesn't see that Mamoru honestly loves usagi more than anything. she's not thinking with a clear mind and is letting her obsession with him overrule her logical thinking.

 **kera69love** : then you'll love the ending. Lol he will realize a LOT of things soon enough and when that happens hell will be paid.

 **phillynz** : yeah but it was a scene that was needed for just the two of them. Its going to push things forward for usagi.

 **Guest** **(1)** : love and hate relationships are interesting…

 **Guest** **(2)** : okay! Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Rei and her lies are going to catch up to her and fast. Usagi knows Rei's an expert liar. If she had hit her as satisfying as it would have been Rei would have manipulated things to her favor and Usagi would suffer for it.

 **Mercedes1312** : if it makes you feel any better I have a whole near chapter dedicated to THAT confrontation. Lol as for cursing in front of chibi usa I don't approve of that in any manner. a child shouldn't hear that type of discussion so for Rei to bring it on was a huge mistake for her. but it will prompt action from Usagi going forward.

 **Guest** **(3)** : yeah but there's a reason for these things.

 **tryntee13** : yeah I've put it in so that there is more groveling to do. He can't simply gain her back due to a few 'sorry's'. so yeah groveling will be in the works.

 **MamoUsaFan** : yeah…not sure she'd take well to an intervention.

 **jessielee14** : maybe not physically but she will get her ass handed to her. and yes I will be starting up a vampire fic, should be an interesting one to make.

 **TropicalRemix** : jealousy doesn't even begin with Rei. She's obsessed with him and wants him for herself no matter what. The next few chapters will devil more into her POV to get a better understanding of her.

 **Guest** **(4)** : thanks, I spent a fair amount of time on the reveal chapter so it should be insanely good…I hope.

 **mryann** : thanks and you'll enjoy it.

 **Witchoftheforest** : not for much longer…guaranteed.

 **Minniemousechick** : not yet…but the reveals will make up for it.

 **ilverfaerie91** : no one will come out without being affected from the events that have and will happen.

Wow 18 reviews sweet! I wonder how many these next few will bring now! Please read and review!

Shattered pieces ch.7

Usagi POV

I had been feeling off centered lately. I didn't know why. Things just feel weird but I had a feeling that it was center focused on Mamoru. He was the center focus of my last few days when it came to the Rei thing and Chibi Usa so it made sense. With my last few paycheck I had managed to secure the down payment for a nicer apartment I had been looking at for Chibi Usa and myself as I didn't want to assume we would be here forever.

Plus with Rei's visit it made me pick up the online resources to look for the place even faster and more greatly than before. I wanted to vacate Mamoru's as I felt a great need to leave the house more than before. that conversation that we had made me wonder what else she would be willing to do if say he weren't there and while I could handle myself I didn't want Chibi Usa to be a witness to any violence and be afraid.

Rei was volatile and made me feel as if there was a safety issue around Chibi Usa. I didn't want to think about what could happen with her access to the house. I was on pins and needles wondering if he'd spoken to Rei yet. Its why I had spent a few hours that morning already looking for another apartment. I had checked my online bank account to make sure I had enough funds to do what I would need to do if Mamoru didn't act or do anything.

Contract or not I wasn't going to take a risk regarding Rei's presence in the area especially if Mamoru wasn't going to take even verbal action. So I texted him about it. I needed to know he would talk to her, it was important and couldn't be delayed. The only excuse I would accept was someone on their death bed. Either way I hadn't heard anything. I didn't like how she had such easy access to his house. It gave me a paranoid feeling that she would try to do something and I couldn't stop it.

I had nightmares the night before of her coming in and knocking me out, taking Chibi Usa and doing something to her. Or even her hitting me with a skillet until I was dead. My fear of what she could do inciting the hellish nightmares. I didn't wake up until Mamoru had left, leaving me in this agonizing state of fear for half the day. I was just glad I didn't have work today, my nerves felt shot. My sense of panic was higher. I felt like Rei would actually try to do something and I needed to act if he didn't. Its why I was on the look-out.

I couldn't afford for her to do something, anything if Chibi Usa was in the house and I was say in the shower or cooking I didn't want to chance it. Rei may not have been a violent person herself per say but that didn't mean that she wouldn't say something else or try to convince someone to do something just to make me want to leave sooner. I already did when she came into the house that night.

Mamoru's lack of doing anything other than trying to nicely kick her out was to much and his lack of responding to me was tipping me over the edge. Plus if he didn't talk to her about her actions I was calling that landlord for the new apartment. It was within distance of what I needed and even lower priced that the one from before. I was just hoping to NOT have to leave my home again. I sure as hell didn't trust Rei by any means to NOT do or say something that could hurt Chibi Usa in the process.

Not especially now. When I didn't receive any messages I from him by noon I decided to go to his work. Leaving out of the house, after I ensured Chibi Usa was at daycare that morning. A poor attempt to get my mind from the possibilities that could happen. On the bus ride over I ended up receiving a call from the new landlord…if I took this apartment that was for rent. I was just thankful that it was vacated a few weeks ago.

The previous tenants got a divorce and had trouble dividing up the assets. Its why it wasn't available to me years ago. It seems everyone has their own problems to contend with during separation's or divorces. So it was incredibly fresh to the market. Swiping at the screen I spoke to Mr. Takahashi, "Moshi moshi!" I answered. "Hai, Ms. - " I cut him off, "Usagi please." He chuckled at my response.

"I have reviewed over your application and find that you and your daughter are welcome to come here. The deposit is required within the next two days if you take the apartment." He noted. _I knew it would be soon since he was looking to have it rented out._ "I just have one person that I need to talk to before I make my final decision and hopefully that'll be made today. If he doesn't give me the information I require then I'll call you for the person to address the check out to." I told him.

He responded, "Not a problem. If you don't mind me asking where is the father?" I sighed, as I had a feeling that would be coming up. it may have been more common but it still sparked curious questions on a single mother renting an apartment with her child or children. I guess it'd be the same for a father to but I digress. "That's the man I need to speak with." he replied, "I gotcha. Okay let me know of your decision."

We ended the call mutually as I walked off the bus and into the hospital. I strolled right in and headed straight for his office. I didn't bother to knock as I walked inside. He looked up from his patients paperwork. "Usak…gi…" he corrected. I looked down as I closed the door, "Have you spoken to her yet?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for delay tactics nor excuses. I didn't like how close she could get to Chibi Usa.

My fears as a mother were higher than ever now. She scared our child and he needs to speak with her about it if not do something about it. If he didn't we were gone in two day's no questions asked. Chibi Usa's safety was my highest priority and I didn't trust Rei to not do or say something further. "Been busy." He answered, the paperwork piles on his desk were no joke I got that but he still needed to speak with her.

"Okay, when?" I near demanded. He quirked a brow up at me, "Oh so your ordering me about now?" he was trying to be playful but I wasn't in the mood. I crossed my arms over my chest and I knew he could see the angered appearance I had. "Cut the bullshit Mamoru! She scared Chibi Usa. When?" I demanded no nonsensically. He sighed, "I will at lunch." He answered. "It is lunch time." he looked at his phone, probably saw the missed messages from me. "Usagi I am really busy here let me do it later on." he tried.

 _Same old Mamoru…_ I stepped forward and got into the space surrounding the desk. He needed to take care of this now! "If you don't then I'm gone…WE are gone." I threatened. It wasn't any empty one either. If he didn't do something or say something I was taking Chibi Usa…again. He looked up sharply at me. "Nani?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice. I didn't let it slow me down or deter me.

"You heard me. Neither Chibi Usa or I are living in a house where I feel a threat to her safety. Rei has made it clear she doesn't give a damn about how to act in close quarters to a child and I don't trust her to NOT do something or say something to further her own agenda." I could see him rolling his eyes at me, "Are you seriously going to try to accuse her again and to state she would do something to Chibi Usa?" he looked tired of this.

"She was verbal volatile with Chibi Usa close by AND her words with me outside proved to be untrusting of her future actions or words regarding how she views Chibi Usa and myself. I refuse to accept that she won't do something at some point." in all honestly I felt Rei was at her very own tipping point and wouldn't be swayed if she in fact did decide to act on a plan she might be creating right now.

"So nope, not try. Because this time you're going to listen to every word I have to say or else we are GONE." A threat that I now realized I should have used back then but was to hurt and angered to do so. The pain to fresh to do so. He looked pissed as hell at me for the threat but I had to push forward or risk the truth being forever buried and I didn't want that. _The truth will set you free...even though it will condemn Rei to hell and throw Mamoru's world into chaos he needs to know the truth._

"We have a contract." His tone went to stoic anger. He forgot all about his patient files and pushed them to the side. His anger at me more clear than ever. He pushed up the sleeves of his work shirt. An action to prove that he was ready to get nitty gritty if need be. I know he wanted to protect his friend but he needed to see the truth for what it was. "Contract is nulled out if there is a threat to the safety of the inhabitants." I stated dryly.

He looked to be wracking his brain to remember that stipulation. "Bullshit." He called out my bluff. True it wasn't in there but I refused to be in a house where Rei had ease access inside of it, "You really want to bargain that with a stupid call you could be making now?" I sat down in the patient chair in front of his desk as he picked up his cell, swiped at the screen and scrolled for her number. I sat down and waited for him to make the call.

"Speaker." I ordered. Not that I didn't trust him but I was to angered to let anything slid. He hit the button prompt. "Mamoru were your ears burning I was just thinking of you." her voice came on over the line. The slight flirtatious tone wasn't new to me but he obviously didn't get it. I rolled my eyes at the tone. "Rei I wanted to talk with you about last night." He began. "Hai?" she responded, obviously trying to sound innocent. "Listen the way you were talking was not right to do with Chibi Usa in the vicinity." No sound on her end.

Then she spoke. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I'm sure that Usagi is much worse around her." she attempted. I quirked a brow as I was the one who wanted her to leave. Mamoru just gently guided her to the door. He barely enforced anything verbally, "I've never once heard Usagi use foul language with Chibi Usa around." he commented. "That you know of. For all we both know she regularly gets scared around arguments." She attempted.

I wasn't liking this. Trying to once more shift the blame from herself to me. Now using our daughter as a con. _What kind of a person could do that? Use a child as a bargaining chip, who does that?_ "Rei I don't believe Usagi would do such a thing. Chibi Usa is a bright fun loving child whom is innocent in all this. She's smart and sweet as anything." Mamoru commented. It made me smile to hear him speak about our daughter so proudly.

"What do you want me to say?" Rei asked agitated. Her voice clearly not liking how this was going. Mamoru looked at the phone and his frown came back, "I want you to tell me your sorry for your reaction last night." He stated. She huffed, "Fine I'm sorry for last night." She didn't mean it and I could clearly tell that. I think he noticed it to as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rei could at least sound like you mean it?" he tried.

I had this weird feeling that he was having an issue right now and not with me but with his own inner thoughts. "What do you mean of course I do! Mamoru I made a mistake it's not the end of the world!" she nearly cried out. she was trying to gain sympathy in the form of making him feel like he was over reacting when he wasn't. she was trying to keep him wrapped around her little finger. He lowered his head.

His inner thoughts wrestling with what to say and do right now, "Rei I would rather Chibi Usa not have heard such language or be purveyed to such adult conversations till she was older. It was completely irresponsible and disrespectful to act and talk as you did." He stated dryly. I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Perhaps I was a bit excessive but its only because Usagi makes me so upset and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

I couldn't help but huff in stunning fascination. _Again with the shifting. This woman is good I'll give her that. Working her manipulation to the point of making him feel bad for her only now he doesn't seem to be falling for it so easily._ _He's not as pliable as he once was_. _I think maybe…just maybe he's finally learning…_ "Even if Usagi being there makes you upset you shouldn't let that control your impulse to react as such. That was not tolerable and won't be accepted in ou – my home again." he ordered of her.

 _Did he almost say 'our'?_ I looked at him slightly shocked before he closed his eyes and retracted the phone from near his vicinity at her next words, "Are you fucking kidding me? Over that?!" she screeched. Her vocals getting higher. "Rei - " he tried but she cut him off, "No this is HER doing! She's trying to manipulate you to her side. How can you not see that?!" she snapped at him. He frowned looking at the phone, "How do you not see this as a problem?" he countered at her. His own anger rising.

"You know what Mamoru, call me back when you're not her little bitch again!" she ended the call. Truth be told I was shocked she said that. He tossed his phone to the desk, "I was never anyone's bitch!" he growled. He stood up from his desk and looked deeply upset, "I've trying to tell you for a while that she's the cause of a lot of pain." I began. He looked to me exhausted and upset but I had to get this out.

"Mamoru listen to me…just listen no talking…" I ordered gently. He barely complied, I think his frustration was just so high up he didn't have the energy to verbally fight me, "I have never stopped loving you. You and Chibi Usa are my life. Always have been. Even when we weren't together you were on my thoughts all the time." I confessed. He began to looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I love you so much that when you made those accusations I was devastated and heartbroken that you didn't believe me. All of our time together and you took her word over mine." I let the emotions pour out. I couldn't believe it. He was finally listening and the tides in my tear ducks knew it cause I could feel everything starting to come out but I had to get the words out or risk ruining all of this. "I couldn't think I couldn't breathe, I felt like my world turned over on its side." He looked at me with a knowing look. As if he felt my pain and anguish.

"I barely functioned after I left. I was on autopilot with everything. Chibi Usa was all I had to keep me from going head first into full on depression." I told him. He began to tear up as his only source of comfort had been Rei…the liar…the reason for our pain and separation and he'd never known about it. "You took her away and I felt empty. Even with Rei over I still felt that piece of me missing. The piece that was you and her." he stated, his voice get rough with emotions. I stood up to gain more ground with him.

"I know you believed what Rei had said and that you believed her because she's been your friend since ever but there's information she convinced you wasn't true and information you never let me tell you." he started to look tired again, as if I was trying to lie as we were having this heartfelt moment together. I touched his arm to gain his attention again and pull it away from his own depressing thoughts.

"There's a good reason for my being over at Seiya's that evening." He looked to me, the pain of what happened fresh on his mind. "Usagi…" he warned. I knew he still felt upset by my being over there. The enraged look in his eyes back then never left me and made me falter a bit in memory but I knew that that was then and this was now. We both felt this agonizing emotional pain and needed it to stop. Only problem was the truth would produce more pain before the healing began.

"Rei had been making me feel unwanted whenever she was over with the two of us. I didn't particularly enjoy or like how she acted around you and you didn't see it. I tried to talk with you about it but you brushed it off. So I decided that instead of getting confrontation with you I would go someplace where I could talk to a guy that I knew and could trust that could give me an unbiased opinion." He looked to be thinking about it, "Motoki." He answered as if I should have gone there.

"Motoki is our friend and didn't have the view point I needed." He looked confused. It felt like this was finally getting resolved and I was as excited as I was dreading it. What if even with the truth he didn't believe me? I had to try though. It was the only way to give him the chance to make the right decision regarding Rei in his life – in our lives period. "I wondered if you even knew and after having witnessed you punch him I knew you couldn't have known but you wouldn't let me tell you." he looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked me. The emotions were running high right now but this needed to be said. "Listen you can ask Seiya yourself if you don't believe me." he still looked lost. He was beginning to look at me upset. I started to feel like I was dancing around the subject and I knew why. Fear. Fear that he wouldn't believe me still. I had to get this out though if I didn't…I gathered my strength up.

"I thought it was obvious in all honesty but I guess not." I murmured. "What?" he was getting impatient. "Seiya doesn't love me like that. I'm like a sister to him." I began. He rolled his eyes, "Mamoru I'm like a sister to him because he's gay. The man prefers men." I finally got out. He looked poleaxed. "Nani?" he asked, sounding stunned. As if he couldn't believe what he just heard. I knew he was now feeling confused.

"Things couldn't have happened even if I was interested because he doesn't like women. Never has. He's been with his boyfriend for years now. Hell their talking about adopting a child together…once he owns up to his parents on who is he." Mamoru still looked stunned, "He doesn't like to be forthcoming with the information because of how his parents whom are super traditional would react." Things seemed to be coming together for him.

"All of his closest friends know and love him still but his parents don't and he does everything he can to keep it that way. He's been working up to telling them for years now. Hell they thought I was his girlfriend for the longest time until I married you." Mamoru moved away from me. I could tell he was taking this hard. He wasn't expecting this news. I knew I was delivering an essential bomb to him but it was necessary.

"He tried to explain things to them years ago but they wouldn't hear it. Said it wasn't natural so he caved and said it was a joke. Their still in the dark about it. He and his boyfriend live in a penthouse in the upper side of Tokyo. His music career supports them both. Luckily he does such great soul music that speaks to the emotions of many that he's able to manipulate the lyrics to not sound like its man on man." I know he had heard some of Seiya's music.

"Gay?" he confirmed. As if he was just now getting it. "Hai." I pulled my phone out swiping at the screen and pulling up Seiya's contact information. I snapped a shot of it and sent it to him, "That's the address of the penthouse if you have doubts but it's the truth." I told him as he swiped at his phone to open up the image, "I know you don't want to believe it or hear it but Rei lied to you all this time because she wants to be with you." I could tell he was having a hard time with this.

She was his bestie since forever and had that power of their friendship. She ended up using their friendship to further her own gain and did something to him that I could never accomplish. Bring him the most pain ever. I felt horrible for him I truly did. Had that been me instead I would be retching from the bottom of my soul it would have been the most painful thing ever to feel especially from someone so close to home.

"She said she saw…" I watched as he stumbled back into his office chair and hung his head low in his hands. He looked sickly to be perfectly honest. Like his stomach bottomed out and his head was spinning. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was legitimately ill. I knew the information would tear his world apart. It was like making a new puzzle out of an old one while trying to decipher how to make it work right. How to handle it. The truth was a devastating blow but it needed to be done.

"Usako I need to think things over I'll see you at the house tonight." He murmured, not even sounding like he was with me in this world right now. It was as if he was stuck in this loop of confliction. I accepted that he needed time to think about it. I was just glad he let me talk for the first time ever to allow me to explain. "If only he had let me do so years ago this all could have been avoided." I muttered to myself as I left the office.

Mamoru POV

I suddenly felt incredibly sick to my stomach. I felt ill as hell as my world began to spin. I kept thinking back to everything Rei had ever told me. All the times when she was there for me. She comforted me. Held me. Soothed me. Ranted with me on Usako. Ranted herself on Usako. She cooked for me. She texted and called me weekly if not daily. And all this time…all this time she conned me.

My best friend in the whole world. I felt tears prickling at my eyes. She was there for so many firsts with me. I protected her against bullies when we were kids growing up. I felt my stomach churn. We were study buddies till the girls came along then we all studied together. We had one another's backs. She was there when Usako and I met and fell in love and married and had a family _– oh kami!_

My head fell into my hands as water built up in my eyes. The pain so all-consuming that I was beginning to hyperventilate. _She lied to me! Destroyed my family…all so she could be with me._ I felt nauseous. I pulled my garbage can out in front of me just to be safe. My world was spinning all of a sudden and I was more grateful than ever before that I was sitting down as I felt like breaking down. I almost began to cry when I inhaled deeply. Gathering myself together I went to confirm Usako's story.

Grabbing my office phone I dialed to my boss, "Hey I need to take the rest of the day off…my stomach is acting up and I won't be able to hold anything down." I had already been putting in a few hours of overtime and even got all my clinical's for the week done. So I knew he would let me have the rest of the afternoon. Plus with how I felt I truly did feel sick to my stomach. He let me go without a word of complaint. Ending the call I left for Seiya's. "Rei if this is true…" I could feel a burning overwhelming anger build up within.

Rei POV

"OH FUCK! OH SHIT! OH FUCK!" I screeched. I felt like kicking my trash can into the air but didn't want to hurt my foot as I only had on my in-door sandals. I settled instead for grabbing the nearest item which happened to be one of my wineglasses partially filled and tossed it into the fire. The glass broke on impact against the wood that was burning and the alcohol in it enraged the flames even further.

I was burning with anger at the events that had transpired. I should have kept my temper in check but once again Usagi creates trouble. She's been getting him to side with her I knew its why he called me up. It was on her insistence. I had hoped that he would have come over and we could have split the bottle of Merlot that I bought it's the reason why I had two glasses out to begin with…for us both.

I figured I could sweet talk him into coming over here, get a few glasses of wine into him and then make the move that would solidify us as a couple. But once again Usagi gets in the way and rips him away from me… "Can't that little whore get latched on to somebody else? Someone far away from my Mamoru?!" I complained as I grab the bottle and took a swig of its contents before setting it back down.

I was just taking a break from my temple duties as I had been up and working since five am and decided to call him when he gave me his two cents. I was definitely displeased with his reaction to me. I could feel the heat in the room growing even hotter than before. I knew it was due to the alcohol having spilt over in the area. It spread the fire out just a little bit more. I monitored it so it wouldn't create a hazard still.

I knew it had to be her doing. She had this weird way of being able to wrap him around her finger unless I was present. Unfortunately during the conversation we had my temper was lost when he seem to side more with her again over me. I was tempted to throw the whole bottle into the fire this time but decided against it. "That slut always gets me so pissed off and now I'm taking it out on him making him doubt me!"

I couldn't help but fume and rage as once again I was losing him to her. In all honesty I wish we had never met her. I thought back to our first encounter with her and how she batted her eyes at him. He looked at her in a way that had me worried. I tried to ignore it but I shouldn't have. I knew she would be bad news. Yet everyone loved her. All but me. I hated her. She shouldn't have been in our circle.

"Bitch!" I spat at the fire. As if it was her. I gripped the bottle tighter in my hand. She's done nothing but destroy the friendship that could have evolved and should have and WILL evolve into a husband and wife relationship. I just need to get her permanently out-of-the-way. I just had to figure out a way to do that without bringing heat down on myself, "He was never hers…" I seethed in rage.

And then as if I couldn't stand her enough she was already warping his mind against me again…I might have made an error with her brat but in all honesty I didn't care. The mini her needed to be gone with her. I hated the idea of a pink tint haired version of her around. Even if she was part Mamoru she was still part of her mother and that alone made me dislike her. I really couldn't stand Usagi that much.

I had already discarded any and all photos of our group pics when we were younger out. I looked over at the vanity I had and looked as the photo's I had left. very few remained of our time together as youths. A few of the girls before Usagi came around and a few of myself and Mamoru taken as selfies from my phone on the scattered occasions I actually got him to go out as 'therapy'. And I knew it was a little odd to look at but one of my most treasured pictures was of their wedding day.

The night of their wedding I took one of the photo's that I got from my phone and printed it. I had meticulously and carefully cut out her face, took a selfie with a bridal clip in my hair that I pilfered from her when she wasn't looking and put that in place next to his in the photo. I looked at the photo briefly before I slumped and hit myself in the head saying, "Why the hell did I call him a bitch?!" I was so upset that he was taking her side yet again that I didn't think about it and called him out on what I felt he was in that moment.

He hated being called that. Mamoru wasn't want to be called a bitch even though over the past few years I have been warping him into becoming my own. Not that he knew that. I had to keep him from knowing the truth of my deceptions. I had been planning this ever since Usagi came into our lives. Stealing him from me. I filled up the other glass with the Merlot wine and watch the fire roar.

I made sure to always conceal my intentions and cover my tracks that were he would never know I was manipulating him to my own gain. When it came to her I lost control of my anger especially when I was frustrated. She had a way of getting under my skin as no one else did. I was only able to get an in all those years ago when she spent more time with Seiya than him. I knew what she was doing. Once I figured out that she would go over there instead of dealing with the confrontation with me I used it to my advantage.

But this wasn't one of those times and it's the reason why I now felt worried. I panicked as I wondered if he was going to second guess things now. I couldn't afford that. He needed to only believe me. I needed to convince him that I was just upset and not thinking right. I felt a bit of relief. "That's right I was just emotional and upset because I expected him to be happy about the temple news." It helped to quell the dread building inside.

He wouldn't leave. Not after all these years of friendship. A little guilt trip is all its going to need to ensure that my little outburst isn't taken to heart. Feeling more secure in my plan to assure him that I wasn't in the wrong I sat down on my sofa and popped my feet up on my coffee table as I enjoyed the heat from the temple fire. The embers crackling with the intense heat as I leaned back and enjoyed the glass of merlot I had in my hand

I picked it up once I settle myself down and force myself to relax and chill out. Problem was even after a few sips I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread building up. like my gut was trying to tell me something. "I have a bad feeling this isn't over." I muttered. I thought over the conversation that he and I had and wondered if I made a grave mistake or if I was just overthinking it.

Mamoru POV

I reached the penthouse. Parking was ridiculous but I needed to see this, to have the proof. I shut the car door once I had found a parking spot. Walking into the building I spotted the front desk man and said, "I'm looking for Kuo, Seiya." He responded, "Sign in and hit the call button for him. Can only let you up if he accepts." I nodded as I signed in on the visitors sheet and hit the button to call for him.

"Moshi, moshi." He responded, "Its Mamoru we need to talk." I knew I sounded tired and exhausted. A pause was there for but a moment before he responded, "I'll buzz you up." it was short and simple as I ended the transmission and walked to the elevators. They opened as the floor was pre-selected. Got to love technology in Japan. I reached the proper floor and knocked on the door.

Seiya opened it. He looked slightly disheveled and half naked but here he was. "What's up? you here to punch me again?" he asked, his words dry as he let me in. he closed the door behind me, "I need to know the truth." I admit. I didn't plan to stay for long. He looked at me for signaling to someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see another guy putting his boxers on. I lifted a brow in slight shock.

"Is he your…" I was still having a hard time with this. This was the man I accused Usako of sleeping with. The same man that I punched for being with her. The same man that was walking around the corner to baby and kiss his boyfriend. And I don't mean some little peck I mean a full-on tongue kiss. I felt a bit off by it but ignored it. Not my business but in this case I had to make it that.

"So you are gay." I stated. He patted his boyfriends butt and said something in a language I wasn't familiar with. "He's from Argentina. Gotta love the ass on him." he remarked. I didn't look at men's ass so I wouldn't know. "And yes Mamoru I am. I wish you would have asked me this years ago. I could have saved you a lot of grief." I felt my stomach sink in again. "Why was Usako here that night?" I asked.

He smiled, "She was trying to keep the peace between you and that priestess bitch Rei." He snipped. I almost reacted in her defense when I forced that feeling down. It was time to stop trying to defend her. "Avoiding confrontation you mean?" I asked trying to decipher his meaning. _Keeping the peace maybe._ "Hai…drink?" he offered, the coffee he was pouring smelled good but the feeling in my gut was still there.

It was churning badly. The information I was getting was enough to turn it around, flip it upside down and swirl it around a few times. Never settling for long. "I'd love to but my stomach's been acting up." I explained truthfully. My uncomfortable notion was rising up. Making me a bit nauseous. "Let me guess you finally found out the truth and came here to ensure it was the truth." I nodded.

"Listen Mamoru, Usagi is like a sister to me. She is family to me." I could see it in his eyes, he really saw her as a sister and I suddenly wished I had not been so blinded by Rei's lies back then to see it. "She's also one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Refused to let her blood family help her out and refused my help to. Wanted to take care of things after your separation on her own. I love her as a sister. Don't get me wrong she's a beautiful person inside and out but I prefer the ass that's in there to hers." he stated to me.

"So you are like gay – gay? Or bi – sexual?...Pan – sexual?" I inquired. He laughed, "Mamoru I'm very few steps away from being a flamer. Look Usagi is a great girl and if I were into girls I would be totally trying to climb up her, hubby or not but that man in there…" he pointed to the door that his boyfriend made kissy lips on. "Is the only thing I want to climb." The salacious grin he had on was enough for me. "Now you I would definitely enjoy showing a good time." the look he gave me was too much.

"I'm not gay and this conversation is over." I told him as I prepped to leave. He started to laugh, "It's a joke. I'm a one man, man." He grinned. I still felt nauseous. But now I felt compelled to go and see Rei. See what lie she uses this time to try to get herself out of the web she's spun around us all. "Listen Mamoru…" he noted with a more serious edge to his tone. It brought me back to the situation at hand.

"I know you and Rei have history but the woman is bad news. She's a pro at getting what she wants. And from what I've heard and seen of her in the past she doesn't care whom she hurts. She'll do it. Just be careful." He lead me to the front door, "Now that the scales have fallen from your eyes look at all of the facts and then counter." I nodded and left out as I heard him say, "Let's play leap frog!" to his boyfriend. _Time to go to Rei's._

I walked back to the elevator and hit the button for it. So it was true…all along. Rei was manipulating me. She was using our friendship to twist Usako out of my life and twist herself into it. I couldn't believe it but it was true. I felt so much anger but I also felt the greatest sadness. I lost years with my family and all because I allowed myself to become warped as she saw fit. I truly had become her bitch.

And she knew and still did it. She stole those memories from me. I felt lost and angered. "Rei how could you…?" I felt the tears started to form a bit before I forced them back. She stole my wife, my daughter, my precious time with them in the beginning. She stole those stolen kisses between Usako and I. The amazingly passionate sex. The family dinners made. The times spent being there for one another if the other was sick or needed to be backed up.

The memories that were stolen. The times that could have been. Hell the times where we argued then made up. The moments captured as a family with Chibi Usa. Holiday events. Double dates with friends. My anger rose powerfully within me as I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Watching my daughter grow and for her to have known I was her father and what I looked like.

I don't think I could have ever been more pissed off than I was right now. All the pain I felt from the belief in Usako having had sex with another man faded away…no it morphed and turned into blind anger and hatred. All of it aimed at Rei and what she took from me…from us. From my family. I punched the elevator wall before the ding let me out. Stepping out I made a bee line for the exit.

 _How could she be so damned selfish?!_ I was so furious that I couldn't focus on anything but getting to that damned temple and confronting that 'priestess bitch'. Seiya had accurately described her. Rei took all of that from me. She lied to me. She cheated me out of years that were precious to me. She robbed me of my life and all so she could get hooked up with me. I was stunned but I was also incredibly upset.

There was no way to explain the reasoning of how I got over to the temple in once piece. My anger was so all consuming I darted in and out of traffic like a rabbit hopping everywhere. It's like my love was carrying me on her back and doing the driving as we got to the temple because there was no other logical reasoning that I made it there alive. I looked up and turned my head wondering if she was perhaps there before refocusing my eyes on the temple steps.

I just wanted to say my piece and leave. I stayed in the car nearby, parked on the side by the temple as I tried to control my anger. If I walked up in there without some semblance of control I would end up with her shutting me out before I could get what I needed. Images of all the times that she manipulated me came to mind. Cursed my loves existence. And I let it because I was in so much of my own emotional pain.

Tomorrow I would take care of all of my matters and make sure Rei couldn't bother us again. I turned off the car and stepped out. Facing the step's I looked up and felt an overwhelming urge to pulverize her. I gripped my knuckles tightly till I almost punctured my keys into my skin…at least that's how it felt. I released my hold and shoved them back into my pocket, "Your time in our lives has come to an end Rei…." I muttered and walked up the temple steps.


	8. confronting Rei & a priestess goes mad

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: yeah that was one of my most FAVORITE parts to write! Lol

 **damonika2009** : everyone will. Lol this will be one of the most intense chapters to date for this story. Seiya's little story line was cutie for me to write. I had to admit that.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : will do.

 **MarSofTheGalaxies** : Rei will get such an ass chewing! And yes you are correct! Underworld inspired.

 **jessielee14** : yep now its about confrontation and acceptance. The vampire fic will start a few weeks once this one is done.

 **kera69love** : mamoru will come to terms with a lot of things. Rei will have a little bit more time before its up.

 **OursSparksFly13** : now that he knows the truth it's a matter now of what to do with it.

 **TropicalRemix** : yup!

 **Guest** **(1)** : just wait and see.

 **Justareader** : nothing physically bad will happen.

 **Mercedes1312** : your absolutely right. Its hard to imagine people like her exist but they do. My ex turned out to be one of them…I just found out he's taking his new GF to vegas…I hope that police report we filed gets situated before he goes. So selfish people like that do exist and its sickening that they do…but it also makes for great drama in the realm of stories.

 **Guest (2)** : I can't wait for you guys to read it either.

 **mryann** : that's good…the emotions being displayed and that are coming up are intense and heart pounding.

 **SMSM92** : glad you liked it! I was going to do a cliffy with him confronting Rei and then the talking in the next one but there was to much to be discussed to do that so I added the key part in wanting to express his anger in those moments. The moment when she tells him I truly did feel nauseous as I was channeling my own inner pain that I imagined Usagi was feeling then the sidelining feeling that Mamoru was emanating at the moment. Good to know it was understood. and yeah the leap from moment was a nice little bit of humor to put in there. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Mamoru has issues that he needs to deal with right now…first and foremost is Rei.

 **Minniemousechick** : will do and thanks.

 **Silverfaerie91** : you'll soon find out.

Wow nice 17 reviews! Now that makes me wonder how this next one will do! I'm excited to see what you all will think of it. Please read and review!

Shattered pieces ch.8

Mamoru POV

Knowing how her schedule worked I know she was just waiting for customers to come in. Siting inside sipping a half a glass of merlot. Her favorite. Catching her half way in I knocked on the door being casual as possible. "Mamoru I didn't expect to see you here." She jumped up, her cheeks a little pink form the wine she was drinking. A mid-afternoon pleasure of hers once a week. "I thought it was needed after our discussion on the phone." I commented. I wanted to see her unarmed first.

It was the least she could do once she realized what I had in store for her. "Oh really? Like what?" she asked, the flirtations seemed so obvious now I wondered how I didn't see this for years on end. I almost scolded myself for not seeing it before. I truly was under a guise of ignorance when it came to her and I never knew. Seiya was right the scales fell from my eyes and now I saw her for what she was.

A lying, manipulative succubus that did the ultimate wrong…at least to me. She took things from me I can't get back. Things that I can only beg Usako to let me have back. I just hoped that she would accept my apologies and take me back after this. Because after today Rei would be gone from our lives. I would put up with no more. I walked further in, "Like how I had a long talk with Usako about our future." I stated.

Her face dropped. She almost looked perturbed. If she only knew…but she was also probably upset that I also referred to Usagi as Usako, my pet name for her. "Mamoru I - " I cut her off, "Shut up." now she looked stunned. She had to be. "Excu - " again I cut her off. I had never before said that to her. "Listen to me very clearly and closely because I'm only saying this once. I know what you're going to say and it's not going to work. I know you lied to me. Have been lying for years to me." she looked like a deer in head lights.

"What are you talking about? Is that what she said?!" Rei blurted out. Sounding desperate and pretty solid to. She knew she was getting caught up but didn't know how. Her mind I could tell was working any angle right now to paint Usako once more as the instigator and liar and cover her own tracks but I knew the truth now. It was painful and hard but I knew it now. "Cause that lying whore will say anything to get you back."

Her attempts fell on deaf ears. "Both she AND Seiya did." Now she truly looked lost. I knew the feeling. I was right there not to long ago. "You believe that? Seiya's her lover. He'd do anything she'd say." Rei contested. I laughed now. Sounding a bit charming and maniacal at the same time. I knew it gave Rei chills as I watched her flinch from the sound it made. I've been told it was sex and evil.

"You truly think her 'lover' would cover for her rather than tell me the truth to keep her after all of these years apart?" that made very little sense. A lover would want to steal the spouse from the other NOT give them up. "Why not?" she tried countering. I'll give it to her she was really trying. _And the nomination for best actress of the year goes to…_ "Yeah here's where your story falls through. Where even you can't refute it." I looked at her fully confident and cocky now. She looked scared…and was trying to cover for it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried. Put her hands on her hips she spoke, "I'm telling you she filled your head with lies." I chuckled my response, "Seiya is into men Rei. He's gay." Her eyes went wide as saucers. The shock was mutually felt. She went to refute it. "Trust me I saw it…and yeah not a preferred scene for me." I admitted. Not that I was against it, to each their own but not me personally. Now she looked just as spun as I remember feeling when I heard the news. Glad to see it on her face now.

"Face it Rei you've been caught as the one responsible for the destruction of my marriage. All so you could get me to yourself." She looked to be mentally scrambling for a way out, "That's not true! Perhaps I was wrong it had to be Motoki then!" her desperation was to strong in her tone of voice for there to be validity to her statement. Besides I knew Motoki. He was a good friend to Usako but he also was in a dedicated relationship with Reika.

He didn't have it in him to do something like that. My own jealous issues confirmed that recently, "Was it worth it?" I asked her. Something gravely dangerous in my voice. I was beyond upset and saddened by this. I couldn't believe that she did this to me. To us all. Realizing she had nowhere to turn to she said, "I was saving you from that bitch!" she said it with so much malice that I felt for Usako. Then it hit me as not only I had suffered a great deal thanks to this but so had my wife.

"You stole so much from me." I began. Rei looked at me pensively. "Mamoru she isn't the one for you. I am. I always have been. The future we could have is so grand. I can make that happen I just need the chance. Usagi coming back was unfortunate but we can make an us happen." She tried. She sounded deluded. I was seriously considering calling a psych ward to see if they had any openings. Her delusions of there being an us together was down-right scary to what she did and was willing to still do to keep me to herself.

"Rei you were my best friend. My childhood friend. You were like a sister to me." I began. She cringed on the sister part but it was the truth. It's how I saw her. "You ruined my marriage and took from me things I can never get back." I told her. The tears of anger building up again. I was so unbelievably upset and hurt that the pain was nearly all consuming. I almost leaned against the door of the place to gain stability.

Her own desperate tears coming forward, "You missed out on nothing. What a few times of sex with that whore? A few moments with that mini her?! That's nothing to what I can give you. I am all you need." she walked forward and it sickened me how she was. All this time I had no clue. "I know she whored herself out to you all those years ago to trap you to her. I know you just enjoyed the cheap sex but I can give you something she couldn't. A virgin bride." She said it with such malice and intent that I looked at her crazed.

As far as I saw it she was beyond my words. She felt she could do whatever she wanted to me and my family fuck that. _There are ways around bitches like you._ "Call my WIFE a whore again especially after everything you've done and said and I will knock your ass out. I don't care if you're a girl or not." I know she was stunned by the threat, "Mamoru!" she was now taking the acting to being afraid but I knew she wasn't.

"Mamoru how could you say such things?" she tried, playing the victim card. _Oh no you don't, not after what you've done._ "What you did Rei was steal years away from me." I walked forward a step. "You stole precious moments I can't get back. You stole memories from me. You stole experiences from me. FUCK REI! Any memories I had in pictures and you TOSSED THEM AWAY!" I shouted.

She flinched. A real one but I didn't care if I was starting to scare her. What she did to me over the course of these last few years is nothing short of despicable. "I trusted you with everything. I had you there for so much and you used our friendship against me and turned the person I love more than anything in this world into a monster just to gain more access into my life. Just to kick her out and seep into it yourself." I was beyond pissed off.

"Mamoru please!" she begged. "I know she had you under some type of spell but I did this to get you out of it. See you've been so much better these last few years without her." Rei attempted as she now clung to my shirt in a desperate attempt to salvage what had been said. "Better?" I asked her, a deadly calm washed over me. "I lost my wife and daughter and you think I'm better?" she still looked pissed that I was mentioning her.

"Must you keep bringing that bitch - " I know she was shocked when I pushed her away. Hard enough to have her stumbling back into the chair she had been sitting in. "Mamoru!" she tried to scold. The time for that was done. I was done with her and all of her deluded ideas and lies to bring us together for this illusion of a fantasy life. That's all it would be was an allusion. Nothing would ever have happened between us.

Usako or not nothing would have happened. I never saw her like that. I always saw her as a little sister. Someone to protect. To love as family. Usako I fell for her. head over heels. She was it to me. I walked forward a step more, "That bitch's name is _Chiba_ , Usagi." that I knew made her mad. "OUR daughters name is Chiba, Usagi and you took them from me. Don't think I will EVER get over that." I shouted.

My rage so intense I knew I needed to calm down or else I would hit her, "Mamoru! Please I can explain!" she tried. I arched a brow at her, "Please Rei explain to me why you destroyed everything." I encouraged scathingly. I saw the anger burning in her own eyes now, "That conniving BITCH stole you from ME! you were MINE! NOT HERS!" she raged. Her own courage building back up due to her own anger and hatred for Usako. I watched the flames dance in her eyes.

She truly hated Usako and who knows for how long. "She thought she was so great when you two were together. Thought that you two would last. Thought we were friends. Friends don't fucking steal the loves of other friends! Not to mention I HATED That WHORE!" she yelled, her rage was dripping from her now. The amount she held in was far greater than anything I felt for Usako when I believed she had cheated on me.

"She took you from me and then even bragged about your bedroom antics! And you only encouraged it! Thought it was awesome that you were great in bed! She was a whiney little bratty cry baby that deserved to be tossed out and worse for entering our lives and ruining our future together. I have loved you from the start. You were supposed to be MINE!" her rage and hatred knew no bounds and for once I wondered how she kept it all in.

"I never knew you have such anger and rage in you towards her." I stated sullenly. I felt sorry for her in a way but not enough to not do and say what needed to be said and done next. "She thought she was better than me when I was the one BETTER than HER! I was so much better of a person and could have made a fabulous wife for you and good mom but she got in the way and took that from us!" she looked truly evil in these moments. I honestly wanted to be far from her as possible.

"She slept with who knows how many guys before you and - " I stopped her. "Fuck off Rei." She stopped talking. "You've had your anger rant now here's mine." She seethed. "Usako was a virgin when we first slept together. It was one of the most beautiful and most magical moments of my life and I could never regret it. When we got married I felt like nothing could touch us." I admitted happily.

She looked pissed. "When Chibi Usa was born I felt ecstatic that we had created a life to be raised and loved." Tears of pain and joy started to come. "Then all that went away the second you opened your mouth and lied. Rei I don't know specifically when you began the lies to me but it's done. I could never trust you again in our lives. When you breath these days the air turns crooked because I could never believe a word you say." She had tears of anger and pain going down her face.

"You ever contact me, come near me, go to the house again, see her at all or try to talk to us and I'll have you arrested for harassment and trespassing." I told her as I began to leave, "You can't go!" she raged. I continued to walk out, "Mamoru!" she grabbed onto me I shook her off my arm and pushed her back inside, "And furthermore - " I stopped talking once I saw a photo. One that made me look at her completely deranged.

The photo was of my wedding day with Usako. Only instead of her face was a carefully cut out version of Rei's in place. She was wearing the pearl barrette that Usako had lost at some point during the reception. She searched all over the place for it as it had been a gift from the girls to her. Rei had obviously taken it so she could do this picture adjustment. She had primped her hair up it in, took a selfie then carefully cut her face out of her own back-round and placed it over the carefully cut out of Usako's head.

I looked to Rei's scared form. She looked back from the image and to me, "I love you." she told me. I felt so sick to my stomach that she had been holding onto this illusion as if it were possible or even real. I started to back up and out of the area. Rei obviously had mental problems that I couldn't help her with. "You are sick and need help. Please seek it." I left the temple. The wind at my heels as I darted out of there and out of her life for good.

Rei POV

I couldn't believe it. "This isn't happening…" I muttered. Falling back near the chair, "This can't be happening…" I sat in the chair as if in a trace before the rage that had previously come forward hit me all at once. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I blasted. I stood up steadfast and screamed out the window of temple uncaring if people heard me or saw me, "THIS ISNT THE LAST OF ME MAMORU!" before shutting the doors for the day down. I was in no mood to sell anything for the temple now.

I began to pace around the fire. "He doesn't get to do this!" I muttered angrily. "Not after everything I went through to ensure he was free from her and to be MINE!" I was beyond enraged by this. "ITS HER!" I concluded. I threw the bottle of merlot into the fire and watched the bottle bust open and the flames rage higher than ever before. "I HATE YOU USAGI!" I screamed as loud as my vocals would carry.

"You creeped in as a teenager…" I began as I watched the flames rise higher. For once I was thankful that the temple fire was in the center of the room as I managed to avoid the curtains from catching fire. The merlot creating small and medium sized streaks of fire that slowly simmered out as the alcohol percentage wasn't that strong. "She stole the love of my life…" I continued as I walked an angered path to my bedroom.

My feet pounding on the way there, "Had his child…" I walked inside and slammed the door shut. I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. I had to do something but I was so furious that I couldn't think of anything right now to do. "I hate her so damned much!" I gripped my fists till I could feel them turning white from lack of blood before screaming in rage again and throwing items in the room around. I couldn't let this happen and yet it had. "Of all the things to be my down fall…" I uttered once I found my letter opener.

"Seiya was gay…" I was confused and baffled enough to calm down my rage allowing me to think properly. Looking at the letter opener I wondered, "If I fake a suicide maybe he'll be guilted into being with me." the prospect sounded hopeful until I realized I'd actually have to attempt it pretty damned close to ensure it looked real enough and I didn't really want to die, "How do I do that and avoid accidentally killing myself?"

I knew I had to think on it and come up with a way to make it work. it wouldn't make a difference if I actually died. I grabbed the letter opener and envisioned how I could do it when a memory popped in. Usagi got this silver letter opener for me as a gift many years ago. I only kept it around because any time Mamoru was over it would bring him that tiny amount of pain that seeing it created and made him hate her all the more.

It wasn't sharp enough to do the damage needed but it did serve one purpose now. I looked around and found the only picture with her still in it and that was only because of the angles. It would have looked ridiculous to try and cut her out. She was also third to last in the group picture so I would have had to cut out Minako and myself to. I didn't have the heart to cut her out at the time but now…as I remember my friends fondly before the treacherous bitches sided with her…I saw the look that I was now able to decipher from Mamoru.

He was looking at her fondly and now as I looked more closely at it I saw the love he held for her then. I always assumed he looked at me in the picture as we were right next to each other but it was clear as day now. He had looked at her then to. I was just so consumed with my own feelings I hadn't seen it form then. Malice like I never knew consumed me and in a fit of rage I hurled the letter opener at the photo on the tac board. It went straight through the picture, in particular through her face.

I walked up to the photo. "As much as you deserve to suffer for what you've done I am above assault. No the other option is better. Can't be spotted easily." I muttered as I paced about in my destroyed room. "Should have thought that over better but whatever." I conceded to the mess I made. "Rei…" I looked to the entrance of my room and found my grandpa there. "Hai?" I asked, he was the only person who truly loved and cared for me…I knew Mamoru was the one he just needed to be away from HER!

"Was that Mamoru – san that was just here?" he asked. I put on a smile, "Hai, he was just - " he put his hand up. "Was all that screaming between the two of you? I thought it was the t.v. but it sounded like him." I had to cover fast, "It was the t.v. grandpa." I smiled, "Then why were you talking about 'deserve to suffer?' these walls are literally paper thin granddaughter." He stated, looking at me oddly.

I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. "We just had an argument. It'll blow over soon." _I will make sure of it._ "Rei…I'm old not senile." His tone was no longer gentle, more as if he was now in reprimanding mode. My smile dropped, "I didn't say that." I explained. "No you didn't but by lying to me you implied it." I acted aghast at his accusation. "I never meant to I - " he cut me off.

"My darling granddaughter what happened? Is what he said true? Please tell your grandfather that it isn't true. That he's mistaken." He pleaded with me. He walked further in, "I found your merlot bottle broken all over the floor by the sacred fire. Please tell me what he said isn't true." I heard his plea and was prepared to tell him what he needed to hear when he said, "I know he and his lovely wife were having some issues but did you really do as he accused? Did you lie and manipulate him?" he asked.

"I was SAVING HIM!" I bellowed. "That treacherous bitch doesn't deserve him! I do! So don't call her lovely! She doesn't deserve it…" I ended as I calmed my breathing down. He looked stunned before anger crossed his features, "These are NOT the teachings of a priestess! Please tell me you didn't dirty your soul with such malicious lies and intent to merely win a man over and take him from his truest love…his family." I rolled my eyes.

"Grandpa she isn't his family I AM!" I shouted at the end. "Then it is true…" he stated in shock and pain _…wait pain?_ "Nani?" I asked, now confused. He looked back up to me as my height towered over his smaller frame, "Rei you've always been like siblings to me. People have always asked if you were brother and sister due to his brotherly affections towards you. After a while I told them you were like brother and sister because even I felt that way about him. As if he were a brother to you." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, stunned now myself. He shook his head. "Rei these matters you have caused are not that of a priestess. I am so very sorry to say that your training as a priestess ends here." I was outraged. "NANI?!" I snapped at him. "You are acting with malicious intent to people whom have never hurt you. If you had feelings for him in such a manner you never said anything to him. How was he supposed to know?" I had always assumed he'd figure it out eventually… "But he didn't…" I muttered.

"Still everything I did was for him!" grandpa held his hand up to silence me, "No my dear child it was for yourself. Your training ends here…as a miko…I'm sorry but I cannot continue this with you if your heart is not fully into it nor is full of malice. That is not the way of a priestess. I understand anger and pain but this is deeper than that. you've let it corrupt your soul and fester like a cancer inside of you."

I watched as he walked away as if it pained him to look at me, "Grandpa!" I called out. "Do as he instructed and then I will consider resuming your training." It was all he said as he walked away. He didn't even bother to look back at me. "I'm not sick! I'm in love and I will win him back…if it's the last thing I do…" I just had to figure out how to safely. "Now what can I use…" I wondered.

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe how stupid I was to trust Rei so implicitly. I got back into my car and stayed there, trying to get a control over my emotions. The tears just fell down my eyes in rivers. I couldn't have cared less though as I felt my heart break. Finding out that my best friend was the reason why my marriage truly failed and I was also responsible because I wouldn't listen. I hit my steering wheel in my anger.

The pounding sound was dulled out by the sound of my own sobs. I stayed there in the car for several minutes unable to see past my own angry and sad tears. Everything that she took from me made me want to hit her and make her feel as miserable as I did but what I was feeling was also what Usako had been dealing with for years. I had just been introduced to this feeling and it was all so fresh and new. Usako however dealt with the pain and loneliness for all this time and it was time that I faced her and the consequences.

Rei wasn't the only one at fault here. I should have listened to Usako but I didn't because Rei was constantly in my ear. I kept listening to her and not anyone else…not even my own wife. I felt ashamed of my actions. Of not being there. Of letting things get this far and NOT trying to correct it or talk sooner. I hit my head to the steering wheel and cried out more before wiping the tears on my palms.

"How could you do this to me Rei?" I mumbled. "How could you take this from me? How could you hurt me in such a manner?" _Such a selfish bitch!_ I slammed my hand against the steering wheel again. "How could you be so selfish to do such a thing? Did you not ever see how much I loved her? Still love her?" I started to calm down a bit but I knew my face had to look a wreck, "Usako is my everything and I lost so much with her over this…" I felt depleted now. My energy gone and my emotions in a torrent of highs and lows.

I could only imagine how Usako had felt. She had been through this with our daughter and still maintained being a good person. She wasn't spiteful or hateful. She was overly cautious and hardened by it. "She deserves a better man than me." I sighed regretfully. I began to cry again realizing that no matter how bad I felt Usako had dealt with these hardships for much longer than I had. Feeling more cleared up in my mind I put the key in the ignition and drove off back to our home…I had some serious groveling to do.

When I got back once I got through with the traffic, Usako was making dinner for us three again, "How was going to Seiya's?" she asked. Chibi Usa I noticed was in the living room watching my little pony again. I saw how entrapped she was by it and resolved to make sure she wouldn't ever be without her father again. Rei wouldn't be able to steal any more time from me when it came to my family.

I walked into the kitchen where Usako was making beef and noodles. The pot was large ensuring that there would be enough for several nights. "I don't think there are words that can express how sorry I am." I told her truthfully. She turned around. A new light to her face along with an expression I wasn't familiar with on her. "So I gather you know that Rei lied about everything under the sun and that I never once hurt you." she stated.

The food continuing to cook. "Yeah…Seiya…I had no idea that he was gay…I confronted Rei about it and she buckled under the pressure." I told her. I felt emotionally exhausted from this now. I leaned against the counter as she spoke, "So she finally confessed…what are you going to do about it?" I looked to her form. She looked serious about this. "I don't trust her to not come back here and do something or say something more." She sounded worried.

"I'm taking care of it tomorrow. Rei will NOT be able to come back into our lives…she's finished." She looked at me skeptically. "How?" she demanded. Her attention on me fully, "I'll be putting out a restraining order out on her tomorrow. I have enough evidence to do so." I explained. She nodded her head and turned back to the beef and noodles. I reached out to touch her and she stepped away from it.

I felt a pang of rejection hit me square in the chest. "Usako?" I asked, feeling confused now. I didn't understand, "Usako?" I asked again…she gripped the pasta scooper hard in her hand as she stirred the noodles up, "Noodles are done." Her voice a range of several emotions that I couldn't decipher. None sounded good. It sounded like she was trying to keep in control of her emotions as I was earlier.

She grabbed oven mit's, turned the faucet to the sink on to cold, then went to grab the handles of the pot to pour the hot water down the drain. I looked down in the sink and found that a colander was already in there to catch the noodles while the boiling water was mixing with the cold down the drain. She put the noodles back on the stove and turned off the heat for it as she took the top off the meat and said, "Dinner is done." I didn't know what to say.

"Usako…" I tried to touch her again but I could tell she was a range of emotions that felt ready to burst. "Mamo – chan…I loved you…love you…more than anything…" she looked to me. I saw the tears that were ready to pour from her eyes. My heart sank in my chest. _Please no…don't let me loose her again…_ "But I love our daughter a great deal to. She's my world and I refuse to let her get sucked into this drama." I was curious as to what she meant.

"At least any more than she already is…" I touched her arm and this time took it in my hand not letting her pull away from me, "What are you saying Usako?" I asked. "I'm saying that I need some time to think things over. I love you so damned much but all this time I tried to tell you the truth and all this time you refused to listen to reason. But the moment you talked to Seiya and listened for a change all of a sudden you've had this epiphany?" she sounded skeptical of me. I hated to say it but she had every right to.

Lowering my head down I said, "I've fucked up." there was no excuse for me. I truly messed up by NOT listening to anyone but Rei. The emotional chaos that I put Usako through by not letting her talk, by not listening to her earlier. "Fucked up is mildly put." She stated with a dry tone to her voice. "You threw us away instead of talking about it like a man would." her own anger was coming out.

I watched as she was beginning to shake with her own repressed emotions. "You hide behind Rei like a kid would behind their parents in the face of problems." I swallowed hard knowing the truth of it, "You didn't deal with it as I did." She gripped the pasta scooper with enough force to make her knuckles become dramatically outlined. I felt horrendous for the pain and suffering she had gone through not just from Rei at this point but me too.

Everything I've ever said to her and everything I accused her of yelled at her for all of that was senseless and pointless now and all I could feel was this insurmountable guilt over the pain that even I have inflicted on her. Why didn't I just listen? "Usa…" I barely got out, "You gave up on us before even trying to figure out a solution to the problem." Tears were beginning to well up in my own eyes…again.

"You choose instead to run to her for answers when all she ever did was lie to you. You never tried to talk to our friends about it, you never tried to be civil with me." her face was that of pain and anger. I couldn't help but feel like the kicked dick that I was. "You never tried to do anything because all you kept doing was whatever Rei told you to do. How could I truly bear my heart with you with all that has happened?"

I lowered my head and listened to her rant. "I want to trust you and love you explicitly and in many ways I do but I can't help this nagging fear that all it's gonna take us a few manipulative words from Rei and then you're her bitch again." I wanted to deny and to tell her that that would never happen not after everything I had found out and especially not after the conversation I had with Rei… instead I bit my lip and let her talk. She needed to get this out.

"I love you more than anything…" I watched her tear stricken face look at me. "But the thought of going through that pain and heartache even once more…" the pain was ebbing from her in waves, "It would destroy me I just know it." I deserved everything she had to say about me and yet I couldn't help but feel a bit like how she felt. Pained. Hurt. Angry. I knew her feelings now but that didn't mean I could fully understand.

After all I caused some of that pain to. I was at fault to…granted not to the degree Rei was but still. "I can't be with a man that can't own up to his errors or mistakes. You can't keep hiding and I need to know that the man that I'm gonna be spending the rest of my life with and raising our daughter with, is gonna be the type of man they can handle and own up to his faults and take care of them." She conceded.

I heard the sound of defeat in her voice and felt panic encase me. I knew that sound. It sent to chill down my spine and place panic within my heart. She was planning to leave me…for good this time if I didn't do the right thing. "Your right…" I accepted. I needed to do whatever it took at this moment and further on to ensure that she stayed. She was my future and I couldn't live without her.

"I fucked up…royally…" I stepped closer to her. I needed her to see that I was serious as a heart attack on this. I couldn't – I refused to lose her again. Not after all of this. Not after all the pain and suffering we've both been through. She and our daughter were and are my world. I would die if I lost her…my heart would be shattered beyond pieces…yet I knew in the end her heart had already been shattered.

I did that…Rei did that…she deserved better than me but I was going to do everything in my power to win her back over. I had to. "And I will spend the rest of our lives making up for it I promise." I pleaded. I saw tears forming in her eyes, "Rei needs to be dealt with first and foremost." I nodded in agreement. Hoping that this was her giving me a way in. "Mamo – chan she has access to this house…" she sounded fearful.

"Not that I can't handle her but I don't want her to do or say something in front of Chibi Usa. Not again." her voice was a mix of order and confidence as she had an angry front on her. I couldn't help but want to envelope her in my arms and never let go. All the lies and manipulations wouldn't take her from me again. I wouldn't let that sick, twisted bitch take her from me now.

"I won't let that happen. I'll get the locks changed tomorrow. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of her." I promised. Her tears now coming down her face, "I don't trust one bit of how she'll act now Mamo – chan." I could understand her fears now. Rei has proved to be a volatile person with no care to whom she hurts. I didn't want to think she was capable of doing such a thing to another person but I also didn't think she could do other things that she had confessed to. So right then and there I couldn't dispute that she could do something else.

"But you can't promise that she won't try do something." She tried to pull away but I held on, "I can't your right but I can promise that I won't let anything happen to you or Chibi Usa. I'm not letting that bitch hurt my family again." I vowed to her. "I believe that you'll try but until you do, this…" she pointed between us, "Is not happening any further." She told me. Effectively shutting down our sex lives until I came correct on matters.

"Understood." I couldn't even argue against it. She had every right to take sex off the table until I put in effect what I said I would. "While you take care of your end I need to make sure that Chibi Usa eats." She moved away from me. I felt in all honesty my form shake with anxiety, fear and anger. I wanted to act out but Chibi Usa walked in with Usako. So instead I walked out and out the front door. I needed to cool down and the night air was cooler than the house at that moment, "I won't let you down Usako…not this time."

The rest of the evening went by relative peace. Usako put Chibi Usa bed as I pulled her with me so that we could at least lay down together in bed ourselves. She let me hold her as I kept her close to me all night long. I kept treasuring each moment that I was able to stay awake in case things didn't go as smoothly tomorrow as I hoped they would. I was already planning to take the day off so I could take care of matters.

So when the next day came around, Usako got Chibi Usa up and ready for school as she went to her own work right afterwards. I called up my boss and explained him that I had personal issues to take care of but that I would be in by noon. He accepted it and with that I left out the front door heading to the police station. I went through the doors and talk to the gentleman at the reception desk, "Hai, I'm looking to talk to somebody about filing restraining order." The gentleman looked at me oddly.

I sighed, "Look my ex best friend decided that it would be in her best interest to ruin my marriage and continually lied to me and sabotage everything. She's mentally sick in the head and I need to have a restraining order filed against her." I wasn't about to let some stupid manly pride get in the way of ensuring Rei no longer having any means of getting into my life again. She's already stolen too much for me already.

"You'll have to forgive me we don't normally gain restraining orders against women by men." I could understand that. For starters for some men that can be incredibly humiliating. The idea that you can't handle a woman in that regard could be embarrassing. Secondly, depending on who you are as man, you could decide that you don't believe it would escalate anything further and try to ignore it. But doing that normally doesn't have good results and I'm not preferred to having Rei go all Glenn Close on me.

I needed this to end so if that means taking a dip in my manly pride to insure the safety and future for my family then I'm not going to hesitate to do it. "I do understand that but mainly pride or not, I have more important things to worry about." The officer accepted my explanation and signaled for another officer to come up and help me. I did as instructed and went with that officer to their desk to ensure that the appropriate paperwork forms were filled out.

"So just go ahead and start by telling me everything starting from the beginning." The officer told me. Nearly an hour later we were finally getting to the forms as my little sordid tale had even the cop looking at me shocked. "I will give it to her…" I look at the officer, "It sounds like she's gone through a lot of trouble to make you hers but we'll definitely make sure she's unable to be a problem for you and your family in the future." Grateful for the assistance I gave my final signatures to what was required and left the station with my copies.

Feeling better already I pulled my phone out to text Usako what I had done and even sent her some pictures of the restraining order. The phone rang, "Hai?" I responded. She was silent for several moments before she said, "When will Rei receive her paperwork?" As far as I knew it would take a few days for it to go to the court systems before she would receive it, "I think she'll be getting it by this coming Saturday… Which is only a few days away." I explained to her. The cops had made sure the paperwork got submitted today.

"Good…Mamo – chan…" I heard her ask, "Hai?" I hope this meant we were getting back to being us again. "Before Chibi Usa and I come back you need to get the locks on the doors changed. I don't trust that she won't try to do something before she received that paperwork." I couldn't argue against her worries. "Hai… I'll take care of that next… When you come home tonight I'll make sure to leave the door unlocked as I plan to stay home the rest of the day now." I would have to if I was going to be changing these locks.

Ending the call I hit my bosses number and explain to him situation I was taking care of. He was shocked that one of his most prominent doctors had a situation such as mine but allowed me to take the remainder of the day off as long as I work that coming Saturday. I complied to his wishes as I needed to make sure that Rei would not be able to gain access into our home ever again, "You brought this on yourself Rei."


	9. Rei's last stand

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd:more has! Lol

 **damonika2009** : I was going to have that happen but decided against it as for his mental persona at the time he wanted to but he also wanted to be far away from her to.

 **phillynz** : Rei is having her last 'ho-rah' in this one.

 **kera69love** : trust me there wont be an easy return for the couple. He has atonements to make up for.

 **TropicalRemix** : Rei will do something stupid alright but it will be a shocker for the end result…at least I hope it will.

 **DesertChik** : yeah that was one of my favorite chapters to write out. lol

 **jessielee14** : Rei is about to dive off the deep end into the worst part of the pool.

 **MarSofTheGalaxies** : you know you are the inspiration, along with any others who commented on the 'ill' part when it comes to the next chapter or two.

 **Mercedes1312** : thank you…I actually visualized my own reaction to my own personal issues and used the emotions from that to make the scene work out better.

 **Guest** **(1)** : working on that.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : her grandfather sensed her negative nature and made her aware of it. she just doesn't want to acknowledge it. as for my ex, its tough still at times, especially the part where he hooked up with a new girl so fast while I'm actually working my way into being me again before I begin to date again. it'll probably be another month before I'm able to send a message to a guy on a dating website. I tried yesterday and I couldn't bring myself to do it just yet. Thank you for your encouragement.

 **Latebuttruefan** : pretty much. Lol as for the photo yeah the funny thing is the inspiration from that was based off of an innocent photo my sister did that to. we made it into a running joke but turn it, twist it and you have a 'stalker Rei'! lol

 **Witchoftheforest** : yup his eyes are opened and now he's prepared to make the right choices now.

 **Silverfaerie91** : yeah he will make things work for all those around.

 **Minniemousechick** : the sex will be later on…they need to reconnect in other areas first.

 **Partyangel91** : not this one but maybe the next one. lol

 **Pikachugirl1992** : read and find out.

Sweet 17 reviews. We are getting to the end here, only a couple more chapters left to go. I am shocked I got through this so quickly but at the same time its run its course and I'm happy to see it come to its conclusion. Plus I will be having a vampire story in the works next. My first venture in the supernatural world without senshi involved.

Shattered pieces ch.9

Rei POV

I had to make this happen before anything else took place. The plan wasn't very well done but it would do in a pinch. "Mamoru will be so devastated that I couldn't handle his harsh words that he'll drop her in a heartbeat to come be with me." I was sure of it. I know it seemed a little drastic but desperate times, desperate measures. Besides he can't resist the call to save his best friend from imminent death.

I had to do something soon anyways. I had a sinking feeling that grandpa would be taking on a new miko for training soon and I needed to show him that Mamoru and me were good. If he saw that then he'll let me stay without question. I knew it. I knew I had a gleam in my eyes that was looking odd but I couldn't help it. I knew that with a little persuasion he would come back to me I just had to be willing to make it happen.

If I just put a little pressure here and there I could ensure that enough blood came out to be believable that I tried to kill myself. I set the blade against my skin and felt the cool surface of it as I watched it slice gently into the layers of skin I had. I couldn't help but wince just a little bit as the pain of harm coming to my body sent the negative receptors to my brain. Telling me to stop that its painful.

I scrunched up my face wishing it wasn't so bad. The blood was minimal, not enough to do any real damage but not enough to convince Mamoru either. I was getting frustrated. I thought if I could just do it gently I could control the outcome better but it seemed that gently cuts weren't going to do it. Another part of my plan that was failing. I knew I had to make this happen in order to gain him back.

I was determined so I cut in deeper and felt even more pain than before. the blood began to trickle out faster than before. The droplets beginning to hit the wood of the room I was in. I looked down and found that it still wasn't deep enough. The blood just barely coming out as my bodies healing attributes were kicking in. I watched as the blood was already starting to clot preventing to much more from flowing out.

I growled in bitter aggravation as this wouldn't be going as easy as I had hoped it would. I was trying to avoid actually making the attempt on my own life but I had a feeling I wasn't going to have a choice. Before I could make another slice I heard someone at the entrance of the temple. I didn't think much of it till grandpa called for me. hope ignited within me. "Could it be…?" had Mamoru come back after all?

Had he regretted his words and decided that I was the better candidate after all? I nearly squealed in excitement. I wrapped up my wrist steadfast to help clot the blood now. I felt elated that he was back. "Finally he got rid of that pesky blonde bitch and is now ready for a real woman." I smirked in a pleasant manner as I called out that I would be there shortly. Images of us happy together, laughing and enjoying time together as we had a family of our own danced in my minds eye. I couldn't help but feel satisfaction coming on.

The idea that he FINALLY wised up was sending me into a giddy mode. So I had to go through some extreme measures to get him to be mine who cares? I didn't. I believe in going after what I want with limited physical interaction. I wanted him to come to me and now he has. I just knew it! I left my room and walked as calmly as possible to the entrance of the temple so as not to appear needy.

I couldn't help but fluff up my hair and make myself look more presentable than before. After all this was my future husband I was talking about. The light of my life, the window to my soul. He held my still beat heart for over a decade and he will always hold it. No one else could compare to how I felt about him. I didn't do everything I had done for nothing now. Besides he was awfully cruel to me that day. I'll have to make him pay for that…later on. For now though I would be ensuring our future together.

I could even have him live here with me at the temple. We could get married here to and he could become grandpa's apprentice when the time came. I could picture it now, me running around after our kids while he and grandpa sipped on some tea on the temple steps before he would join us. Usagi and that brat of hers wouldn't even be a thought process to him. he would leave them and we could have our own happy family.

So when I got to the entrance there was a man there but it wasn't Mamoru. My hopes were dashed about his presence here but he did have some envelope with him, "Are you Miss. Hino, Rei?" he asked. Curious and on the defense now I answered, "Hai, what's this about?" I accepted the envelope and read the from on it. I scrunched my face up, "The court house?" I looked to the man, "What's this for?" I was baffled.

He looked to me nonsensical, "A restraining order." My eyes flew wide open at that. "NANI?" I nearly chocked on my own screech. "If you violate that order you will be subject to the full extent of the law." _That bitch! She did this. It had to be her!_ _oh when I get my hands on her she'll rule the day she stole my Mamoru from me!_ I would have to put a delay on my plan and go track her down.

 _If she thinks for one second that I'm going to obey this order she has another thing coming._ I gripped the letter tightly as I ripped it open. The top letters were big and bold. RESTRAINING ORDER. My fury within was building up. I wanted that bitch to suffer for this. Having this on my file would hurt my image as a good citizen. "Listen the woman that filed this is not in her right mind." I stated.

"She has problems. How can I get this removed?" I asked the man. Trying to appear as nonconfrontational about this as possible. I wanted to appear as if I was being subjected to being screwed over. I needed to maintain that image of myself. He shook his head. "A man by the name of Mr. Chiba, Mamoru filed it against you." now the wheels in my head were squealing as if I had gone sixty miles an hour and stopped short.

"Say what?" I asked, my voice calm, confused and low. "The gentleman ordered it. If you wish to dispute the order you will need to contact the court houses and make arrangements with a lawyer to repeal the action. You can't do it without a lawyer present." He began to explain. My mind went numb to the rest of his directions as I was in denial that my beloved would do such a thing to me.

I held up my hand and the man merely stated, "If you have any further questions Miss. Hino call this number." He handed me his business card as I walked silently back to my room. the rage within me was burning so deeply that all I could see was red. How could he do this to me? we've been friends since forever. I felt so angered that I felt a calm pass over me. But before I could contain it I thought of him with HER.

"You did this Usagi…I know you were behind it. You had to be. There's no way he would do this to me. NOT to ME!" I spat scathingly. Once again that bitch was getting what she wanted and I was left behind. Always left behind…images of her leaving off with Mamoru even as the other girls giggled and swooned at the act left me always feeling bitter inside. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple.

Only I saw the deception that lay within her. The carefully crafted web she weaved around their hearts. I was the only one who noticed. And now she's doing it again. I couldn't let that happen at least not to Mamoru. "I know she convinced to do it somehow. There's no possible way you'd truly hate me enough to do such a thing." I stated to myself with confidence. Burning hatred for her consumed me and left me with only one choice in mind…one plan in mind.

I had to make her suffer for what she had convinced him to do. He could never truly hate me enough at the end of the day to do something so vengeful. It wasn't in him. I knew my Mamoru and he loved me. However, I couldn't get to either of them with this paper in effect. I could seriously get arrested or worse…jailed. No I had to be smart about it. I looked back to the blade I had and wondered if it would still work.

I looked a bit more closely at the paper and found more disturbing news that made me scream out in blinding anger. "HE REQUESTED A PHYSICIAN FOR MENTAL HEALTH IF I VIOLATE THE TERMS?!" I ripped up the order and threw it at the temple fire. The bold black letters burning in the heat of the flame as it was consumed in seconds by the fire licking at the papers. Fire in my own eyes now I wanted to make him suffer to.

I grabbed the blade once again and with anger in my soul filling me with rage I sliced as deeply as I could and dealt with the pain that came. It was almost soothing. A release of anger that came along with it. The pain became a more focal point as I tried to slash at the other wrist. But the pain was to much and weakened my grip on the blade as I was only able to swipe a little bit over the skin.

I cried out in anguish and pain but not from the cut, but from my heart. He chose her. It was always her. The pain of his choice somehow became more clear and strengthened my resolve to continue forward. I had to do this or else he was lost to me forever. "Soon Mamoru you will see what I am willing to do for our love. I know you love me. I know it." I muttered as I felt light headed. I collapsed from the blood loose as it now ran like a small river down my arm and on to the wooden floor.

I hit the door to my room to alert my grandfather. He would call the ambulance yes but he would also call Mamoru, "Then he'll come to me. He'll leave her and we'll be together…forever…" I thought as the blood coated my hand and forearm. Seeping into the small space where the wooden panels met. I watched it flow like a tiny stream down the path towards the door as I felt my head hit the wood with finality.

"Grandpa…" I called out just loud enough to be heard. I was woozy by the time he got to me. I looked up and found his frantic face as he grabbed my cell phone, he had no such thing as it wasn't something he would use regularly, and dialed 119. He was desperately trying to articulate what state he had found me in. I could hear his voice and felt bad for causing this pain but it had to be done.

He came over to me and laid my head in my lap, "Don't worry my dear Rei, the ambulance will be here soon." He cooed. I could only smile at him in happiness. "Don't worry grandpa…I'll be fine." I stated trying to ease his mind, "Besides once Mamoru finds out he'll come to me, we can be together and he can even stay at the temple…on big happy family." I could have sworn I saw his face shifting before I passed out. The loss of blood to much for me to withstand as blackness envelope my being.

Grandpa Hino POV

I hated to say it but my granddaughter was not well. Not in her mind. Her lust for Mamoru and the power to have him all to herself has consumed her heart and soul. I wept for the young child she used to be. The loving granddaughter she could have been if she had just let go of him. He was a good man, is a good man but he is truly in love with Usagi. I saw it as a they were just starting out. But Rei has let such negative emotions cloud her judgement and hurt others and now herself in the blind and foolish thinking that it will win him over.

Right before the paramedics arrived I hummed and cast a prayer over her heart, "Please to the gods above…to kami himself…I beg of you, heal her heart from this poisonous hatred she is infected with. Save her soul to free her of this madness that has claimed her. Bind her from further harm upon others and harm upon herself." I muttered the prayer, my soul hurting for my young granddaughter.

Once the paramedics arrived they immediately placed her on the gurney. I went with them in the ambulance as I secured the temple up. "Sir?" I asked one they had her stabilized. It hurt me to request this but I had no choice. "You must make sure she receives treatment. She's not well." I placed my hand over her head to get them to understand, "She thinks that doing this will get a married man back to her." I confessed. Tears rolling down my eyes as the men understood. The one man even made a call to the hospital.

"One day you'll thank me for this…" I muttered to my lovely granddaughter. "Then your mind will be free of this poison in your soul." I caressed her hair right before she stirred. I did do one thing as asked though…having taken her phone with me I dialed the first speed dial number. I just hoped that she got the help she needed to continue on in this life. She had so much potential I just wanted her happiness. "Moshi moshi Mamoru." I spoke. I just hoped that the gods heard my prayers.

Mamoru POV

I was in shock right now. I had been on the phone with Grandpa Hino for five minutes when I grabbed my keys and headed out. Getting into my car I drove to the hospital where she was being admitted to. Luckily it was the same one I worked at so getting access to her files would be easy. I walked in a saw several people I knew before I ran down to where I saw him. The man looked tired and old.

I had seen this man many times before, looking vibrant and ready to run around and yet now he looked tired. He saw me, "Mamoru – kun." I hugged the man gently as he looked weary. "What happened?" I asked, he was only able to tell me she was in the hospital and where it was nothing more, "Rei she…" he looked to me. His eyes greying out even as his skin complex was becoming more withered. He looked like he'd aged a decade from when I last saw him, "She tried to committee suicide." He uttered.

I closed my eyes. Pain of what I had said to her to cause this came forward. _The restraining order must have been the final straw…_ "I never meant…" I began as he shushed me, "This is NOT your fault my son." His words were strong. Emotional but strong. "Rei's mind and heart were tainted with such malicious hatred for Usagi, that it corrupted her pure soul." I looked to the older man. I felt incredibly bad that he had to even go through with this. Rei shouldn't have done such a thing to him.

"The hatred has been spreading for years unnoticed by us both. We couldn't have seen it coming." He stated, his voice neutral. "Created by the envy that Usagi had you and always did." I looked away not able to grasp how someone could be so selfish still to this day. I knew Rei. I grew up with her. She had been my sister… "I never gave Rei any indication that I cared for her in that manner." I conveyed.

"I know…I explained it to her as well but she was so still so stuck in her mind's eye that she didn't see logic nor reasoning. She's not well in her mind and I fear that her heart will be forever poisoned by the envy and anger that consumed her." while I didn't see it in the manner that he did I did agree that she needed help. "I can recommend a good therapist for her. along with a doctor working in the psych ward. There's a mental hospital about three miles away I can have her sent there." I offered.

"She won't be able to harm anyone or herself ever again." he merely nodded. "Mr. Hino…" he looked at me, "I know this is difficult especially with what happened but as you are her guardian and now thanks to recent actions able to take this to court for mental instability you will now be able to ensure she can get the help she needs." He nodded, "That would be a good course of action to take." He surmised.

"I honestly thought things were going well lately. She had been doing better from years before." I glanced at him, "What do you mean?" I asked. He cast his eyes forward, "When you were married and happily so she would always come back to the temple from an errand in a huff. She would complain nonstop about Usagi. The few times she came home and didn't complain were only because she had a chance to spend time with you." I recalled those times.

Usako would leave out to give us space since she and Rei couldn't stop arguing like cats and dogs. Now I was wise to the deliberate actions she took. "I presumed it was anger over her break up with Jadeite but I should have paid more attention to why she seemed in La La land with you and yet hell with Usagi." he seemed upset that he couldn't have noticed earlier. "Neither of us noticed." I sighed softly.

"When you and Usagi split up I cringed at how happy she seemed. I should have said something but I didn't. I didn't feel that it was my place to make a comment when she was so clearly happy." I was stunned. I wanted to feel upset by his neutral stance from back then but what good would it do me? Would I have listened? Would I have taken Usako back sooner? I'll never know but I have a sad thought that things wouldn't have changed. I was just that under Rei's spell that I didn't even listen to my own wife.

"Let me go talk to the nurses and see what her prognosis is." Before I could move he said, "There's one last thing you need to know…I heard her say that she was doing this to get you back. She's…" he was having trouble getting it out, "Delusional. Help her." he began to sob. I patted his back gently before sitting up, "I'll go make those calls." He nodded as I walked to the nurses station.

They quickly gave me her file. I looked it over and it was a classic case of attempted suicide. I closed the file folder up and walked to the head doctor in charge of her case. "Dr. Wong." I called to him. He stayed outside of her room as I came up to him, "Dr. Chiba I don't normally see you over here." He remarked. "Hai, I have some information regarding Miss. Hino, Rei." I held up her file folder.

"You're not the residing doctor on the case why does it present interest to you?" he asked, "She's a former family friend. It seems that she's not within her right mind. Her grandfather will be making an order to take over what happens for her." I stated to him, "She on any antipsychotics?" he asked as I gave him the file folder, "It's been going un treated for years. We are unsure as to how far the chemical imbalance is. She needs to be treated by a shrink in order to understand how far down the rabbit hole of this she is." I explained.

"Understood." He remarked looked at her form on the bed from the window. She could see us both. "It would be I your best interest to keep her sedated to avoid her from doing it again." I advised. "Dr. Chiba I think I know how to handle a patient." I nodded my head in understanding not wanting to step on the docs's toes. "My mistake I just want to ensure she won't become harmful to herself or to anyone else." I explained. He smiled, "I already have a phycologist coming in today to examine her head." That was good to hear.

"If she is found to be of sound mind she will be released in a few weeks if she's found to have delusions of the mind she will immediately be placed in the ward down the street and her care will be handed over to the next of kin." I felt bad for all of this I did but at the same time at least she couldn't harm anyone or herself ever again. Rei had to learn the hard way that her actions have consequences.

So when a half hour passed and a psychologist came in Grandpa Hino and I both were waiting outside. An hour then two hours passed. I hadn't heard anything from anyone. Usako I knew was at home by now cooking dinner for all of us. I texted her that I'd be there in an hour. So when the doc came out, both at this point Grandpa Hino and I stood up to greet them, "Please come with us to the office." We both followed down the hallway till we got there then sat down as the door to the office was closed.

"Miss. Hino, Rei suffers from Delusional Disorder. It commonly makes people believe in something that is not there." We were both shocked by the psychologist's words. I mean we knew that she was sick but to have a name to it was like having a mere thought process be confirmed as reality. I was stunned, "She also has Grandiose Disorder. She feels that she is more worthy of your affections Dr. Chiba than your wife." I couldn't believe it.

"Her work at the temple must have been a way for her to hide her disorders from those who loved her the most." He explained to Grandpa Hino. "So neither of us could tell…" he nearly asked, seeking to know if he could truly have helped her. "There's nothing that could have been done. She was working and functioning appropriately. It created a reality for her that her mental psychic could work with." I was taking all of this in just as her grandfather was.

"So because I had her over regularly even though I was feeding her delusion unknowingly it also helped her to hide it better?" I asked. the doc leaned forward, "Dr. Chiba, Miss. Hino was maintaining her mental state only because she thought she was becoming closer to you. In her mind's eye you were in love with her and were 'put under a spell' by your wife to compel you to be with her." Rei was more bat shit gone than we realized.

"So when I brought Usako back into my life…" I began, "It triggered Rei's mental state. She felt that Usagi was working her way back into your lives to reclaim you as her own." I was stunned, "So she seriously believed that I loved her like that?" I asked, trying to understand this. "Despite the fact that you were never physical with her aside from a hug or a peck to the cheek she had been in love with you for so long she created an illusion in her mind that when the time was right you'd see her for the woman she was and you'd drop everything to be with her."

I sat back in my seat upon hearing the news, "This is ridiculous. I never thought…" I stood up and paced about the room trying to figure out if I could ever even speak with her again, "Dr. Chiba…" I looked to the psychologist. "I think it would be in the best interests for Miss. Hino, Rei to be admitted to a psych ward by the end of the day. She's been stabilized right now but I do fear that she will make a repeat attempt to secure your visitation."

I looked to him, "Her mind right now is so far under her delusions that I believe she will try to harm herself again if she believed it would bring you closer to her." I still couldn't help but feel for her. She had been my best friend for so long that it hurt to have to go forward with this. "She believes she's okay but it would be best for her to be treated at the hospital where she can receive the proper medical treatment." I nodded ensuring that they would go forward with it. The doc's handed Grandpa Hino the forms to sign off for her transfer.

"Can we see her?" I asked, wanting to in some form say goodbye to my life-long friend. She was a horrible person in the end but the was something I could do for us both. Closure for her to realize this is the end and there's no returning back. She needed to get better and to get the proper help that no one here could give her. Grandpa Hino and I stood outside her room watching as the doc went inside. Being that this wasn't a motion for only doctor patient we were allowed to watch the interaction.

She was currently being held in restraints. The Velcro attachments holding down her wrists and ankles to prevent any further harm from happening. Her one wrist was bandaged up a clear indication of what she tried to do to herself. We watched as she was writhing around on the bed, shouting demands that she be released. Threatening to sue if she wasn't released. I put my hand to my mouth, an act to wish that she could see herself.

She was incredibly belligerent and her demands were met with a nurse coming inside. "Final! Listen there's been a huge mistake." She began as the nurse came up to her bed. She pulled a syringe out and prepped it for the IV bag next to Rei, "I'm not supposed to be in here. There's been a mistake." She tried to convey. "What is that?" she demanded next. Her tones changing from attempt at civil to down-right panicked and angered the next.

"There's no need for what that is." She tried, grounding her teeth together. "Its just a little something to help you relax." The nurse conveyed to her. "No Mamoru is coming to see me. I need to be lucid if we're going to talk." She explained. "Dr. Chiba will not be coming in here." The nurse explained. "So he's here? Where?" Rei demanded as the nurse put the needle in the IV bag's spout from below to ensure the drug traveled throughout Rei's body.

"No I don't need that. Don't – HELP!" Rei was becoming more paranoid now. The nurse sighed, "Listen Miss. Hino its merely a mild sedative. You will be just fine." the nurse left out as the doctor came in. "Miss. Hino it seems that you have had an accident." He stated. "There's no reason for these restraints. I'm perfectly lucid." She stated, gesturing to the Velcro cuffs on her hands and feet.

"Hai, I believe you do believe you are but reality is you're not." Her civil appearance dropped, "Because I was ensuring that my Mamoru would come to get me. I admit it wasn't a fool proof plan but he's going to leave his wife. That bitch Usagi." Rei's anger was still strong within her, even after all of this. "Dr. Chiba has made himself quiet clear with you. As of this moment going forward due to the actions taken to day you'll be transferred to Maizuru Hospital." She looked at the doctor in worry.

"Why am I being transferred there? What's wrong with this hospital?" her panic was starting to set in we could both tell. "This hospital will be able to take care of your psychological needs. I know the doctor's over there. They will be helping to treat you." Rei was not liking this, "I'm not crazy! I demand a second opinion!" she yelped in outrage. "I assure you, you have been checked out by not only myself but a highly-trained doctor in the field. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He began to walk out when she spoke up.

"Where's Mamoru? If I can talk to him I can straighten this whole thing out. I know he loves me." she conveyed. "As a sister he **did** …as a friend he **did** …" she didn't like the emphasis on 'did'. "But right now you're going to be focusing on your own health." She tried to get up from the bed, "Let me speak with him!" she commanded. The doctor left the room, "Let me talk to him!" she yelped as the door closed.

"I'm fine! I just had to get his attention somehow. I'm fine!" she continued to yell. "I'm fine." I watched as the sedative began to take effect on her. she was now trying to writhe in place of the Velcro bands on her. Trying to get free from her binds. Although it may seemed like prison to her it was ensuring that she wouldn't be able to hurt herself or others at this point. "All Mamoru has to do is come in here and I can talk to him!" she called out.

Her words falling on deaf ears as the doctors along with Grandpa Hino signed away the papers to have her transfer to the psychiatric facility. I felt in a sense bad for her but at the same time I was glad that she this was happening. She was getting the treatment she needed and I would be getting my family back. I looked at her one last time and watched as she was only repeating, "I want to talk to Mamoru." Before she drifted off to sleep. In her sleeping state she looked so peaceful and at rest.

"She looks innocent when asleep doesn't she?" the doc asked me, "Hai…its hard to image she could cause harm to anyone let alone to herself." I admitted. "She'll be receiving the proper medical treatment for her mental disorders." He soothed. "I've known her for forever…how did I not see this?" I asked. I knew part of it was because of my blind faith in our friendship but for all those years?

"You truly believed she was nothing more than a friend. A sister even but the way you perceived things was different from how she did." I looked back at her dozing form. "There wasn't any way you could have known." He conveyed to me. I looked away from her and to him, "All this time though?" I asked. He sighed, "Dr. Chiba her psychosis went unchecked for years even from her own Grandfather." He was right about that.

"Listen Rei was living on a precarious balancing scale when it came to life. On one hand she was obsessed and determined to have you but for you to come to her. She thought if she left you the clues you'd fly to her in a heart-beat." Obviously that didn't happen. "She believed so much in the delusion that when your wife, Usagi, came back it set off the trigger within her to act out even more so than she did before." he explained.

I turned back to see her form, "So if Usagi hadn't come around…" I left it open, "There's no guarantee what would have happened. It could have easily have been her possibly trying to come on to you and you rejecting her. That could have done it. Either way Miss. Hino needs the treatment or else her condition without being on the proper meds could become worse. To the point of someone getting hurt or her succeeding in another attempt at her life." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You and her grandfather did the right thing. Now Rei can get treated for her mental illnesses and even at some point in the future become a valuable citizen again. She could return back to life as normally as anyone once having been properly treated and having been analyzed by the right doctors to ensure she's not a risk to herself or the general public." I nodded at his words as he left the area.

I touched the glass where she was as Grandpa Hino came out, "I ah…" he began to say before lowering his head, "I can't help but feel that I should have known something was up but I didn't." he looked to me, his eyes tired and sad, "I failed her as a grandfather." He began to sob, so I walked the few feet and pulled him into my embrace. Not ease considering how short he was compared to me.

"No you didn't…" I began, "She had these illnesses for a while. She hid them so well she even hid them from herself. She didn't even know…so how could anyone else have seen it coming?" I tried as the older man tried to control his tears. "She's my only family left." he looked back at her through the glass window. "My only child Mae gave birth to her only child, Rei." He began, I recalled the story.

"She died during childbirth." I stated, recalling it. "Hai…Rei's father tried to be there for her but he was a rising politician and…" I glanced down at him. "He ended up using his wife's death as a motivational plight to help win the election." I hadn't known about that. "He rode the wave of sympathy to the political position he wanted." I summed up. "Rei was so young at the time she had no idea. I eventually talked her father into letting her stay at the temple." He said, his voice weary and sad.

"He did so only because her nannies were all having problems with her. it was just presumed to be because she wanted her mother and father but neither were around. But having someone consistent in ones life makes a difference." I agreed with that. "Does her father know of what's happened to her?" I asked, almost afraid for Rei…almost. "Hai…he didn't seem so concerned about her well-being compared to how it would look on him." I felt bad on that note. Her own father was to self-absorbed to give a damn.

"Its why I'm signing this paper to." he handed it to me. "Upon the event of my death if Hino, Rei still resides in the treatment facility she is to be placed under the guardianship of…" I shot my eyes to him, "Are you serious?" I asked him. He looked at me, "I am an old man Mamoru. I won't be lasting much longer." he stated seriously. "But…are you sure?" I asked wondering if this was a good idea.

He glanced at me, "I wouldn't trust anyone more. Besides…" he patted my back as he began to walk away, "I've always seen you as a son to me Mamoru. Besides this only happens if I die." He left with that and I wondered how the future would hold up. Even IF Rei ever got well I could never trust her around Usagi or Chibi Usa again. I wasn't sure what to do with this information just yet. So I acknowledged it and walked away from Rei.

I ended up going straight home afterwards. My lovely Usako awaited me and I had the paper proof that she was locked up and safely away from us all. Chibi Usa was working on some drawling that I couldn't get looking at it upside down. I saw Usako sitting down on the couch curled up watching some cooking show. "How did things go?" I had been able to give her a brief run down that something had happened to Rei and that I would see her and take care of it. I sat down next to her.

"Rei will no longer be able to come around us." I told her. she looked away from the t.v. to me, "Oh how is that?" she asked. I put my hand on her curled up feet that lay near me. The comfort of having her there after such an emotionally exhausting day was grateful. "She's being transferred to a psych ward for mental illness." I explained. That got her attention. "Nani?" she asked, curious now.

"Yeah apparently she suffered from a mental instability. She believed that I loved her and that we would be together. She believed her world so much that she tried to kill herself just to get me back. She was admitted to a hospital and is getting transferred tomorrow." I explained. I watched the emotions changing on her face. "I never knew…" she replied stunned. "Yeah none of us did. I don't think even she knew…" I admitted.

"She kept it carefully hidden if she did know and its been going untreated for all these years. So now she'll be getting the help she needs to be herself again." she nodded. Her thoughts were unclear to me at the moment. "So you think that maybe the mental illness is what made her act and manipulate things all these years?" she asked me. "I don't know…possibly. Either way she's getting treatment for her illness and has already been bandaged up from her attempt." She looked at me in wonder.

I looked over and found Chibi Usa to be within hearing range, "This is more of an adult conversation." She nodded, "Chibi Usa. Go ahead and get into a bath. I'll be right up." she called out to our daughter. I watched our little pink haired daughter trot off upstairs. I was still on the unknown when it came to telling her what to do and how to behave. Chibi Usa had to get used to me and ordering her about might not get the results I want to move our father daughter relationship forward positively.

"She tried to slit her wrists. Only got through with one but it was enough to warrant a phycological evaluation." I told her. she seemed genuinely interested. "So she has mental health issues." She surmised. Taking it all in. I knew Usagi held a hatred towards her as well but Usagi's was based more on what Rei did to her and not on some mentally ill bent mission to make me hers.

"Yeah. If she had any idea she had it she wasn't keeping it in check but neither her grandfather nor I knew anything about it therefore either way it went untreated. Now I'm not saying it's an excuse for what she's done no." I wanted to clarify. "Am I saying it could be a very logical reason for why she acted and said that she said yes." I expressed. "The doctors at the asylum will be treating her for her illnesses." I finished.

"Do they have a release date set up for her?" Usako asked. Whether she actually cared for Rei or because she herself was worried or wondering I wasn't sure. "No. It could be months it could be years but they will keep both grandpa and I in the loop." This next part might be a little difficult for her to comprehend but I had to tell her. "Rei's grandfather is getting old and signed a documentation stating upon his death if Rei is still in the institution I would become her technically speaking Guardian." I waited for her reaction.

"So if grandpa Hino passes which lets hope that that isn't for a while, if he passes you will resume the decision-making if she still in the asylum?" She clarified. "Hai…" I acknowledged to her. "I guess we will just have to see what happens…will they give us updates on her condition over time?" She asked me. "I can make the request on a month by month basis to let us know how she's doing." I suggested.

"Good… it's almost like having her on a short-monitored leash." She stated. I didn't think of it in that matter but to an extent she had a point. "Yeah…I guess that I'm still just a little bit stunned by the revelation. Neither of us knew all this time. Not her grandfather not me…" now that I was settled at home the events of today we're finally all hitting me. It still seems so surreal… it's almost like it happened to somebody else and I'm just watching it. Thing is I know what happened to us all and that's a lot to process.

"So about us…" I looked over at her. She was in contemplation over what I might say next, "I want us to be a family again." I told her without hesitation. She appeared as if she wanted the same thing but was weary about something. "Mamo – chan…" she asked. I hoped her answer would be a positive one. "I love you, you know I love you. I never stopped I couldn't. Even when I had a chance several times to let everything go and create a new family with our daughter was somebody else I couldn't."

I was glad she was being honest with me but at the same token to know that I might never gotten this back had my panic up and my anxiety levels rising as well, "You've always been my truest love and that will never change… However…" she began, "I can't just ignore the last several years. I can't ignore everything we went through. The good, the bad or the blurred between. I understand that we both lost time but Rei wasn't the only one to be a factor in what happened between us."

I hated to admit to it but she was right. "So what are you saying?" I asked suddenly a bit fearful of what she was going to say. "I'm saying I need time to mull this over." She pulled her feet from my touch as if to shield herself. "I am sorry but the trust at this point is still very fragile for me." I looked at her oddly for her choice of words. "Yours and Rei's actions back then had me losing near complete faith in us. Your choices even though they were heavily influenced by her we're still your choices." She was right.

"And with that being said if you truly want to make this family work then you need to earn your second chance back." She got up off the couch and all I could think of was what can I do to make her stay. To give me that second chance that way I won't miss out on any more time with my family. "I'll do anything you ask." I said instantly. I didn't want her to think that there was gonna be any hesitation on my part.

"I want you to treat this relationship with me as if it were brand-new. I want to know what it feels like to be treated right like when we were first together and loved again as a woman should be. I want you to prove that you're more loyal to me as your wife with you as my husband and will at least listen and contemplate more than one perspective." I nod in agreement. "So we'll have date nights I would definitely like to do that." I told her.

"Chibi Usa and I will be staying here at the house with you as I don't want to remove her from her father again especially now that Rei is literally locked up. But I will be sleeping in a separate room until I feel that we are at that stage to sleep in the same bed." I wanted to protest to what she wanted but if this is what I had to do to get my family back then I didn't mind spending a few possible months sleeping by myself. "Agreed." I didn't even blink.


	10. trash to throw out & re-connecting date

**damonika2009** : he knows he needs to work hard to get her back. Rei isn't the only one who needs to go through a transition. Now Mamoru needs to learn to.

 **Guest** **(1)** : yes there will be more chapters, I am working on 11 now.

 **kera69love** : mamoru is going to go through a mental awareness. Having found out that his best friend of so many years used their friendship for her own gain has him suffering to as he needs to learn how to be himself without her influence. Rei's last visit was the last time we see her.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : for mamoru to find out that rei was so evil in her own right he has to not only deal with that but win usagi's everything at this point back. She trusts him but not enough to let him back fully into her heart or her bed. As for my ex, I doubt he'd have the balls to come back…and if he did I'd let him talk, just to hear whatever sap story he had to give me then kick him out. his only way of seeing me now is if I visit up with his sister which still do or if he comes to my work. I doubt he would though. He'd have to have bottomed out of whatever girl he's with and be desperate enough to do so. He even blocked his former friend on facebook…not that it matters, said friend told me that if he comes back he's essentially going to hand him his own ass.

 **Mercedes1312** : Rei's mental issues are something that very few saw coming. It was a last minute decision on my part as I knew there had to be a good reason for what she was doing so I got initial inspiration from the documentary series 'deadly women' before I got further inspired. True her love for mamoru is born from her need to be loved. Her father wasn't there and her mother died early on. mamoru when they first met treated her kindly and was protective but she mistook his brotherly love for a lover's love and as their friendship evolved so did her feelings for him but his never changed. sadly this is her fate and she won't ever stop loving him.

 **TropicalRemix** : being on meds could have helped curb it but some people whom feel that strongly about their obsession ditch the meds to focus more on the obsession rather than their own mental health.

 **SMSM92** : rei's intentions were purely for herself. she could have enlisted people to aid her but your right deep down she knew that people would favor Usagi over her all the way and she hated that Usagi gained such love and friendship so fast while she felt she was having it taken from her. as for mamoru's pain of being rei's bitch for all the years was actually pretty easy to write down. To get into that mind set. Past knowledge for this was a great help to get the emotions and perspectives right. He had Rei in his head for so long that it was hard for him to hear anyone else but her voice telling him what to do. So when she started to make those mistakes her voice was lessened his Usagi's voice prevailed.

 **Silverfaerie91** : I'm working on that oh so intense sex scene now. After all its going to be explosive since its been a minute. Lol

 **Minniemousechick** : will do! Lol

 **Pikachugirl1992** : yep, Rei is locked away and hot sex is coming in soon.

 **Partyangel91** : date night will be interesting for them both and as soon as I'm done with this one I'll be starting up the vampire fic. I've even been watching the underworld movies to brush up on my vampire and lycan knowledge. Lol

 **Witchoftheforest** : atonement will happen along with the hot sex, but all in due time.

12 review so sweet. We are coming to an end, I'm on the next chapter right now. But the end is coming within the next chapter or two. Depends on making sure I've tide up the loose ends. So please read and review!

Shattered pieces ch.10

Usagi POV

Knowing that Rei was locked up in a mental ward for her disturbing actions left us all feeling that much safer and better. In the end nobody wanted to believe that she was evil. Well I knew something was off and wrong with her but I could never put my finger on it. Mental disorders was not high up on my list but made sense. So when I brought the girls in on the loop everyone was left shocked.

Ami decided to use a friend over at the hospital to monitor Rei's progress. So far it had been slow as any time they tried to talk some sense into her she demanded to speak to Mamo – chan which wasn't going to happen. Apparently it was like hearing a 'psycho and their greatest hits' in the beginning. The doctors said it could be years before she'd recover from her delusions of her and Mamo – chan together.

She ended up building this inner fantasy of them being together to the point where she lost touch with reality in the end when he confronted her about it. When he did that it shattered her illusion into pieces and forced her to come to terms and when she couldn't she tried to kill herself believing it would convince him to be with her. Now she's in 'involuntary care' over at the asylum. Grandpa Hino is now running the temple with his helper as his helper continues his training into being a priest for the temple.

As for the rest of the girls, Makoto and Minako want to go out shopping soon to catch up. They both also want to see Chibi Usa to. I felt bad for not trying to be more involved but with my crazy schedule as a single mom before this I wasn't able to be to social. My daughter became my life next to work and school. To which I had to take make up exams on thanks to the craziness that happened.

Thankfully I was able to do so and as a result am one step closer to my degree. I was happy about that. I did lose the apartment though. Not as in I didn't get it but as in I let it go. Once Rei was out of the picture I didn't feel such a need to leave the house. I told the man I wouldn't be needing to move after all but he didn't seem to surprised by it. In fact he chuckled and said to be happy with 'my man'.

I wasn't up for dissecting that so I instead told Mamo – chan that we would be staying but that until things changed around for him that nothing would be happening between us. I loved the man but he needed to own up to his own shit and do what was needed. The first thing he did was remove many of Rei's things from the house that I hadn't seen before. It wasn't a lot but little trinkets here and there.

I clamped a hand around his wrist as the only picture he had left of her was near the trash, "You should keep one." he looked stunned at me, "A remind of the good in her. She did care and love you. As warped and twisted as it was she did." I told him. He looked stunned by my words, "I may not be the best person to say this but she was a big part of your life for a long time. As much as you may want to pretend that all you feel is hate you don't." I told him. he went to protest when I stopped him.

"Listen to me. Rei in the end was a malicious person. She was, but she also did care for you and love you. Don't let the hate that she put in you from these past few years spoil the person you are now. Don't let it consume you. Don't let it fester. She was a cancer and now she's gone. She's in 'remission' and ISNT coming back." I expressed. He looked at the picture one last time, "but she caused so much pain." He said. His voice thick.

"That she did but for you she felt love and trust and desire. You were the only real, other than Grandpa Hino, solid things in her life. She maintained a well-balanced life. Well as well as she could make happen." I rectified. "Listen my point is keep a small token from her. a trinket. A photo. That way you have something positive to reflect back on with her and its not just the most recent evil atrocities. Let her have at least one good memory in your heart." He looked to me oddly now.

"Why?" he asked, "Why are you of all people telling me this?" I knew he'd ask that. I sighed, "Because…" I began, "I don't want her negativity to spread and effect you differently. I want my husband back, not the man she created and that will take time. You're still that man but now you know. I just want to make sure that you don't lose yourself because of this and if you feel nothing but pure anger and pain when you think on it she will have never truly been let go." I knew it was hard to hear but it was harder to say.

"She'll have that control over your life. Without knowing it she will. You'll think on the anger and pain continuously until it eats away at your own heart." Its why I am had to keep him at a distance for now. To make him work his way back into my heart fully again. "I don't want a shell of the man I loved I want him period." I placed my hands on his chest as the photo fell from his fingers and dropped to the ground.

The frame didn't break nor did the glass, "She put us all through so much…" he began, "I know that." I tried but he shushed me with his fingers to my mouth, "You do and you don't." now I was confused. "She manipulated me our whole life together. Our friendship meant nothing more to her than a means to get into my life." I sighed as he continued, "She was my best friend ever and she twisted it into a dark entity."

He held onto me tightly, "For over fifteen years she cast this web over my eyes. I blindly did things that I should have questioned. Bullies that I beat up because she said they hurt her. Now I wonder how much of that was true. How many people did I hurt for her that didn't need to be?" he asked me. truly worried how far he had gone because of what she told him. "When we met, I felt something shift inside of me." he stated.

"It wasn't the veil being lifted so to speak it was more like I had a right light that showed me a different path that I wanted to be on. I got on it and went with you but she didn't want to let go." He looked back at the photo on the ground, "She stayed around. I thought she was just being a good friend, not wanting to loose connection since we were growing older and apart but all this time it was so she could continue her manipulations." He was really taking this hard.

To have someone that you loved and cared about as family do something so treacherous to you and do it for years on end without any remorse for their actions would be utterly devastating to a person. For Mamo – chan he felt it deeper than usual. She worked him over since the day they met. Probably fell in love at first sight but as she didn't know what to do she just used her tricks to keep him tethered to her. Used their friendship to her advantage to control him in some way or another all these years.

"She hurt me so much…and she hurt you…us…" he said, refocusing his eyes back on me. "She tore away at us. chipped away until she saw an opening and slammed her foot on the gas to destroy us." he looked so frustrated and angered by it. To have someone that he trusted so implicitly betray him in such a manner can turn anybody's world upside down. She twisted things so deeply that he honestly didn't know how to feel.

"Listen I know what she did to us both…to everyone..." our friendships with the girls…Chibi Usa not knowing her father all this time due to her. "It's not something that can be erased or tossed out. you think it can, the less of her around the better I get that but if you dismiss everything in a blinding anger you're only serving to let her have control. You need to get rid of a lot but to keep at least something." I bent down to pick up the photo.

"Here…" I gave it to him. the photo was of them together years ago. They looked happy together and no doubt she had it to but that was besides the point. "Keep it for the next few months. A momento of sorts. Then once your back to being the you we all know and love with all of our hearts decide then what to do with it as the last piece. If you truly want to be rid of it do so but don't do it now." I told him.

"Don't do now, not out of anger. Do it because you've let go of the anger and want to do it because that part of your life is done with." he gripped the photo tightly. "Who knows you might decide to keep it and say 'I know now what woman to NOT let in my life'. A reminder of sorts that you don't want her back in our lives. Just wait until after a few months have passed. Be yourself again." I explained.

"What about you?" he asked. He knew that I was being temperamental myself. I had slept in the guest room next to his last night and I don't think either of us got any sleep. My mind was just going onto to many subjects to allow myself a full nights sleep. I honestly missed the nights I had spent in bed with him already. And that was just sleeping. I truly missed the having his form on me or under me as we made love or fucked one another.

I even ended up using my vibrator to help alleviate some stress that built up recently but I wanted our first time back together to be purely us and not some rebounding feeling of discontent. I loved him dearly but I wanted to be sure that MY man was back and not this man. The one that was being manipulated by _her_. Mamo – chan was – is an amazing guy but in the end he has to not only atone for his mistakes but to also show me that he's in the for the long haul. People may say they want to but actions speak louder than words.

His first action was to try to destroy everything that she had there. Trash cans were filled to the brim what the stuff she had left there. When he started to grab clothing she had left there and looked like he wanted to burn it even I had to draw the line. While to get rid of most is good and therapeutic to get rid of everything is more or less done in a fit of anger. To try to erase that person from your life as if they never existed isn't the answer.

Because the thing is they did exist. They existed for a long time and no matter what you throw away, burn or whatever else you use as a way to dispose of the items that person's memory lives on within you. And when that burning pain in the heart eventually dulls out, extinguishing and the anger fades away as you relearn how to be you again you're going to want to have some semblance of a memory of that person.

I know it may sound unreasonable but you're going to want to. It's going to be something that you're going to want to reflect back on. Look at as 'we did have good times…it wasn't all bad' no matter what bad they did there's always something to look back on positively that can help you to be a stronger person. To allow you to grow and move past the anger and the hate they made you feel so strongly.

You're going to want to have at least one positive memory of them to serve as a reminder that not everything was horrible. That while you did suffer at the hands through lies and manipulations you didn't lose yourself to the point of living in the past and not moving on into the future. I didn't want him to be so hung up on the anger and pain that he lost a part of himself to her hold forever. I wanted him to live past that and be free from her grasp. I didn't want him to hold onto the pain or the anger.

"I wanted him to be free of it eventually but to learn from it and grow from it. that which doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and while he didn't receive physical pain from her he receives a shit ton of mental pain from her. Physical wounds can heal and usually at a faster pace than mental ones. If skin gets cut, it has healing capabilities that can work its magic to ensure its going to close up and stay closed as long as its given proper care and not picked at like a scabbing wound.

Mental pain however, the heal process can take longer. There's no anti biotic to put on the wound. There's no magic healing that can be done. There's only strength of will, the love and support of those closest to you and your own determination to ensure you don't fall down your own rabbit hole of pain and despair. I didn't want him to fall down that hole and lose who he was in his own anger and hatred of her actions.

I hated her to. A great deal but I refused to let the anger and pain consume me to the point where it would affect my other relationships most importantly the one I held with Chibi Usa. in all those year's I refused to let her actions and words take anything further away. I focused my strength on being a good mother. To be the best at what I had to NOT fall down that rabbit hole of despair and anger. I didn't want to be that mom that let her emotions overcome her judgement and hurt others in retaliation.

I wanted to support my daughter and show her all the love and support I held for her. She kept me grounded when I needed her even though she never knew or understood. When she get's older I would tell her the truth. Let her know what happened. I want her to understand the purpose of why things are the way they are. But while she's a young child seeing this Mamo – chan as the adult needs to see it and understand it to move on from her betrayal of both of us, "I feel like I need a drink." He commented.

"Alcohol isn't the solution." I avoided sounding like I was berating him, "It'll numb you but you have to get past this sober and with a clear mind. It'll hurt and take time but to numb it out isn't the way to go about it." I explained. "The easy way out." he finished. I nodded. "Then do me a favor." He near asked. "Hai?" I replied. "Let me take you out for dinner. Just to chat." I recalled how I told him to woe me so this should be interesting. "Okay, tomorrow night at eight. You pick the place." I told him.

Mamoru POV

She was right. In every sense of the words. I was angry and I wanted to take it out on everything that was Rei. I wanted to abolish her from my life and throw out any reminders that she even existed. However, as she said before doing that is not the solution. What I needed was to do things with a clear head. I felt so deceived and betrayed by Rei that even my happy memories of her were being tainted by my hate.

I was falling into a rabbit hole of despair and once again my loving wife pulled me out of it. I wanted so badly to show her how I felt for her. Make love to her endlessly. Show her that I was there with her one hundred percent but truth was I wasn't. My anger was still very palpable. It was still so fresh in my head and to go into making love to her now when that was there wasn't a good idea.

Believe me I wanted to feel Usako's smooth skin. Feel her silky golden hair brush against my hands as I ran my fingers through it. Kiss those plump, plush lips of hers that always tasted somehow of vanilla and strawberries. Look deeply into those beautiful blue eyes as I made love to her. Watched the emotions pass through them. See the love and passion in her orbs as I shoved my length deep inside of her till we were no longer two people but one whole person. I wanted to spill myself deeply inside and claim her in every way imaginable.

I wanted to do all of that but she was right. I had to get myself back to me first before I could do so otherwise there was no real me to give to her. Only a fragmented version that would hold that pain and anger deep down inside of me till I snapped. It would be a fresh wound until I healed it by letting go. Not to forgive – oh no there wouldn't be forgiveness but there would be healing and then forging on into a new life with Usako.

She needed me to be me again and not this shell that I became one Rei got her clutches near fully into me. I was her bitch and she knew it. I lost friends and family and years over her. I didn't want that to continue on even after she was gone. I wanted to move past it and get on with my life but I could only do that if I got myself together. The first few steps would be to do these dinner dates with Usako.

Anything I had to do to get her back would be worth it. Besides it was the least I could do after everything I put her through. The things I said to her…the harsh treatment at times. I was a fool hardy jackass. I deserved worse from her and yet what she was asking from me felt like mercy and I would take it and anything else she gave me. So when I walked back inside and found her sitting on the couch watching tv I forced myself to calmly sit next to her and present myself as open with my arms if she so choose to snuggle by me.

Within moments she testily came over and allowed my arm to wrap around her. We didn't say to much that night. Just enjoyed each other's presence as we drifted off to sleep. Chibi Usa came down an hour later with her night clothes on, "Daddy came you read me to sleep?" she asked. I couldn't say no as I gently removed Usako from my shoulder and let her snuggle next to the couch pillow.

I walked up stairs and into her room as she picked out her story. I sat on the bed next to her and with her snuggled into my side much like her mother, read her, her favorite story and watched our baby girl drift off to sleep. It was a beautiful moment. I couldn't have been happier to have this and as much as I wanted to be upset that Rei took years of this from me I had to let it go or else let the anger destroy the moment.

So instead I forced those thoughts away and gently removed myself from her bed before tucking her in under the covers with that stuffed cat head near her. Turning out the only light in the room I gently shut the door nearly all the way before walking back down stairs. I saw Usako still on the couch sleeping and picked up her form. Still so light weight. She only ever gained any weight when she was pregnant.

Remembering what she looked like all big with my baby, with Chibi Usa, had been a time in our lives that I loved. I had never been more proud to be her husband. Knowing that I had a family to take care of, to love…to protect. I forced myself to avoid becoming over-come with emotions as I carried her up-stairs and almost into our room. I gripped her a tad harder wanting so badly to take her to our room and NOT to the guest room that she'd been sleeping in for the past few nights. Before I could take a step further I heard her mumble.

"Just go to the bed. One night only." She managed as I felt relieved. I took her into our room and held her close before depositing her on the bed. Luckily the bed was still a bit haphazard so getting her under the covers was less difficult than expected. She slid under them with ease as I went to shower. Turning the water on I stripped naked then got in. I let the water pour and pound on me as I closed my eyes and made myself think of the positive times with Rei.

There were many but it would take a little bit of time before my anger would be gone. Although I don't honestly believe I'd ever forgive her for what she's done. Mental illness or not she hurt a lot of people and I wasn't to big on the forgiving side of things. I honestly as much as I loved my wife didn't even have it in me mentally right now to do anything with her. My mind was to scattered and focused at the same time.

So even if Usako wanted to have sex, not that I would normally deny it, but I now got a better idea of why she said none until we had progressed along. She knew my head would be to convoluted to properly make love to her. Not without putting my own pain and anger into the act and then it would be about that. pain and anger. No I wanted our next bout to be about love and passion. I didn't want Rei to be an influence any longer on us. So as I walked out of the bathroom and put on some clean boxers I looked over at her form.

My Usako looked a vision of beauty and innocence. I laid her down on my side of the bed as from how I picked her up from the couch. I walked over and caressed her face. Memorizing all the little nuances and feeling her smooth skin. She slept soundly as I got into bed next to her and held her closely. I needed to feel a part of her. I needed to feel connected to her in a way that wasn't sexual.

She turned around in her sleep and cuddled up in my embrace. I stayed awake and held her as long as I could before sleep took me away from her. Though her warmth throughout the night never waned nor diminished. So when I woke up naturally at my given time frame I got up, placed a gently kiss on her forehead and got ready for work. I left before either of them did for my job so I didn't bother to wake them up this time. I walked out of the quiet house and hoped it wouldn't be quiet for to long.

Usagi POV

When I woke up I felt the warmth that had been there the night before from him gone. I looked about to find him gone but figured it had to be due to work. getting up myself I showered and changed and was grateful that my phone was louder than a jackhammer to wake me up from all the way down stairs. I woke Chibi Usa up and got her ready for school and me for work. Taking a bus to get this accomplished.

One I was at work, with Chibi Usa in school, I threw myself into my job and for once felt the dregs of life not slowing me down or screwing with my head. I felt so relieved about so much that I passed hardly a thought into the drama that had happened. I was still upset over what Rei had done but now that she was literally locked up for her actions I felt relief. I no longer worried that she would do anything to us.

I felt free and happy. Though I also felt sadness to. Sadness that Mamo – chan had to figure out how to get past this. I would be there with him to help out but I wanted him to be fully him again in order for us to move forward as a couple then as a family. I loved him so deeply that I couldn't fathom not working with him through this. I hated Rei for what she did, there was no forgiveness for her but that didn't mean that her hatred had to be spread around. It didn't mean that her negative influence had to linger around.

Like a cancer of sorts. I didn't want her legacy of hate and jealousy to put a hole into him so deeply, into us so deeply that we couldn't come back from it. So when I began to receive these cutie texts from him during the day I felt a sense of giddiness wash over me. It was like being renewed and for the first time in weeks I felt the vestiges of happiness reappear again. When Rei came in it was like a bucket of ice water had been poured on us.

The happiness that we had had as a family and as a couple was put back into place as the contract stated and we hadn't even noticed that we'd become so much more than that till she jumped back in. then the cold water came on. It put fear and anger into my heart. Fear that Rei would pull another stunt only this time something that could hurt Chibi Usa and anger because of all the shit she did to Mamo – chan and I over the years. We weren't a perfect couple not by far but we also weren't the worst either.

She brought out the worst in us and now we had the positive back. When my shift ended, I went to pick up Chibi Usa. for the first time since before Rei barged in on our dinner together I felt elated that things were getting back into a norm. So when I got the text for a dinner date out at five I texted Minako to come over and babysit so I could make this happen. _I'll be there by 7:30 to pick you up for our dinner date._ He had texted me. I felt giddy as I put on very nice but casual clothing to wear.

Being a very punctual man he showed up right on the dot as I walked out of the house leaving our daughter in the hands of my friend as I slipped into the car and we drove off, "So where are we going?" I asked. He merely smiled in my direction before gently caressing my knee and paying attention to the road. Five minutes later he asked, "What do you remember about our first date?" I had to think on that one.

"If I remember correctly we had gone to a hotdog stand before taking a walk to the park where there's an ice cream vendor…" I looked over to him in the car, "Is that where we're going?" I asked. I was honestly curious if he was going to try to re-create our first date and as sweet as it was I really wasn't in the mood for hot dogs. Instead he laughed is it in a jovial spirited mood, "No we're not."

I hated to admit it but I was glad. The only good thing about the first date had been the fact that we have been together and he was sweet and loving. The hotdogs we had gotten were overcooked and were even thinner than his own 'hotdog' was, and if I also remember correctly the ice cream vendor was overpriced the ice cream was more soupy than ice creamy. I reflected back on it as the first time we kissed.

Now I'm sure that they had different people and both of those stands but still I'd rather re-create the night we got engaged than to re-create our first date. At least on the night we got engaged we ended it with celebratory sex. Not that sex will be happening tonight but still if I was to re-create a night it would be that one. "I'm taking you to the place I wanted to actually go on our first date." That had me shoot a looked over at him.

I hadn't known that he had alternative plans for our very first date, "You see I wanted to take you out someplace special but I couldn't afford to at the time…" which was true what little money he was making from his part time gig after school he was trying to save it. He told me it was for our school dances that way he could take me like a proper gentleman could. I think it's one of the reasons why we wound up becoming more physical in the beginning faster because there were so few things to do with so few funds.

However, that didn't make a difference to us, we were still happy with the time that we spent together. It was beautiful every time and even when we weren't having sec we spent time in a meadow near the park sitting in the grass just talking about every and anything under the sun, "So where is this place that we're going to then?" I asked. I was curious now as I looked around at the city lights.

He merely smirked before saying, "You'll see." And all boy did I see you're right. He took us to this quaint little joint called club Beson. I had to laugh as I was surprised that him as a teenager granite an older teenager had wanted to take me to this particular club restaurant when we're both still in high school. "I wanted to impress you, show you that I could get into one of these clubs but I honestly at the point couldn't get us in without fake ID's." He explained. I had to admit I was shocked he actually was going to do that.

"You were going to get us fake IDs to get into the club when we were teens?" I asked as we parked in the lot and went up to the front entrance door. Showing proof of our ID's that we were over the age of 21 we walked inside. "I almost had them but the guy who I was going to pay got picked up by police for issuing out fake IDs to teenagers." I looked at him shocked that he's gotten that far.

"Wow… all this time I never knew…" I stated in amazement as we got up to the bar. Before I could sit down he gestured me over to where a table was near the corner of the establishment, "Right over here. I want us to have a little time to ourselves first before we have any drinks in our system." I agreed as I walked with confidence over to the booth he had directed me to. "I am glad that you're giving me this second chance." He said, moments after we sat down. I watched as a waitress came by to give us two small glass of water.

"I told you I would. I want to give this a chance because I know that if there was nothing truly left between us you never would have made that stupid contract up." I told him as I took a sip of my water. "You know I made that contract up because I had to find some way of being able to still be with you physically even though at that point my head was just not in the right place." He said. I nodded my agreement.

"Neither of us were in a great place at the time." I admitted. "I had been stressed over the lawyers constantly calling me. My job, my schooling plus being a single mother wasn't easy to do. Then you presented that contract and I was so headstrong against it." I told him in earnest. He rose a brow at it, "Not because I didn't want you, I did – do…but I didn't want to admit to defeat nor did I want to subject Chibi Usa's or my own heart to whatever you had on your mind." I told him.

"I'll admit I was intending on just fucking your brains out consistently. That first night we had together was great." He smiled at that, "But was more out of anger and pain. It was hot but the love and the passion was buried under the anger and pain and I just…" I could tell it was hard for him, "I just wanted you to feel my own pain. But then again I was still under the impression of betrayal." I heard him say as the waitress came by.

Once I noticed that she was flirting with him I spoke up, "My husband and I will have two screw drivers." She noted it down and left quickly, "Husband?" he noted. "You still are technically my husband." I said flippantly. "True…" he agreed, "It's just nice to hear you say it is all." He smiled a boyish smile before taking a sip of his own water. "That time was difficult for us both but I had to admit the sex even though it was different than usual I kinda liked the rougher stuff." I shyly admitted to him.

I could tell he was stunned, "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. That first night of sex once the contract was done was rough and edgy and full of passion. It was also hard and powerful…I…" _how do I explain this?_ I looked into his eyes, "It was how you felt. I felt your pain and loneliness in your movements that night. I felt your need to connect with me again but on your terms and I accepted what you needed and wanted from me in those moments." I finished.

Mamoru POV

Kami – sama did I have a beautiful wife. Inside and out. She knew how I was feeling and she took in the anger and the pain and gave me what I needed in those moments. Something I'm sure any other woman would have complained on. "I'm a lucky man to have you in my life but I'm also the world's biggest moron for how I treated you." memories of all the things I had said and done to her.

"You didn't deserve it. Any of it. I don't think I could ever possibly show you in a mere few months of how much I regret my words or anything else bad that I did out of my anger and pain but I would love to spend the rest of our lives doing so. Know that I have you by my side giving me that chance is a blessing as it is." I was honestly counting on her agreeing with me. It would indicate that even if there wasn't any physicality for a while at least I had her by my side and that right there meant more to me than sex.

"Mamo – chan…I've always been there…you just needed to reach out to me." I nodded knowing she was right. I had my lawyers reach out to her. I never made that step, "I made the error by not doing so then, I WON'T be making that same mistake ever again." I promised her. taking her hand in mine and holding it dear to me when the waitress brought our drinks to us, "You ready to order your food?" that's when we both looked down and found the menus she had left us. we both started to bust out laughing. "Give us a minute." I chuckled.

Usagi POV

By the end of the evening we were giddy and having a lot of fun. We ended up leaving the bar restaurant two hours later and since he did have two drinks in him we decided to walk around a bit enjoying the city life. Tokyo was grand and expansive. It was so bright and colorful at night time that we couldn't help ourselves. We ended up visiting a few tourist attractions and poked fun at the outrageous prices on the goods before leaving.

We eventually found ourselves in the park where we did have our first date. The car was only a few blocks down and away. We made sure not to travel to far as we made sure to pick up along the way some water as both of us were getting parched. So once we hit the park I ran to the pond where a few ducks still were. I got right up to the edge and watched the baby ducklings waddle after their mama and papa.

It was so stupidly adorable. I wanted to take a picture of it but it was to dark out to get a good shot. So when Mamo – chan sat next to me on the ground we felt the calm of the night catch up to us. "Wow…" he sat back and looked up at the night sky. There were a few stars out now. We couldn't hardly see then in the city as there were to many city lights but here in the park a few blocks down the trees blocked most of the city lights giving this small section of the area a calming nature feel to it.

"Yeah…" I agreed as I leaned back on the grass and looked up at the night sky. I laid there flat on my back, hands to my side and just breathed in the air of the night. It had been an awesome night out. we hadn't had this in so long. Even when we got married we had tried to keep this up but once Chibi Usa had been born our world shifted to her. Then the rest of the crap happened so this was a welcome reprieve.

I felt his hand cover my own on the grass so I looked over to him. He had a genuine loving smile on his face. I felt like our hearts were going to be in sync once again when I turned my head just slightly and saw a shooting star. I sat up. "WOW! did you see that?" I exclaimed. Shocked to have seen one in person. That stuff only happens on t.v. "Yeah I did." He stated calmly. I turned to look down at him, "Did you make a wish?" I asked.

I turned over to lean on my left elbow and try to give him a sultry look, but he was just looking at me with such love and affection that I faltered on the sultry end. "I already had my wish come true." He remarked casually. I furrowed my brows, "How so?" I asked. "Kami put you in my life and even with the bad that happened there's nothing more in this that I want than to be with you for the rest of my days Usako." His words touched me deeply.

I felt tears prickling at my eyes, "Mamo – chan…" he just looked at me, his loving gaze felt like it could penetrate my soul. I felt my heart skip a beat. "To this day I've never regretted having only ever been with you…in my heart, my body and my soul. You've ruined me for anyone else that comes along. No one could take me from you." I promised. Cause even though Rei had tried to separate us in the end she didn't destroy us.

If that were the case we wouldn't be right here right now enjoying this simple moment together. I watched as he took my right hand from right around my waist and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger before kissing my hand. "Usako…I would never let anyone take you from me. The past is the past and I want us to focus on our future." He said as he gently pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I accepted it with a note of happiness.

So when we returned back home an hour later it was midnight when we got in. Minako was asleep on the couch until we closed the door then she woke up. "Usagi – chan…Mamoru – san…" it had been a while she Minako had seen him, "Date night go well?" she asked, still on the fence when it came to him, "It was great Minako – chan…perfect gentleman." I added thinking it would help.

She quirked a brow at me, "Seriously you didn't give her any?" she asked. I face planted, "I'll explain it to you later Minako – chan thanks for watching Chibi Usa." I ushered her out the door before locking it up. Mamo – chan didn't say anything, just smiled and waited for me to get done walking around turning off the one and only lamp I the room before making my way up the stairs with him.

We checked on Chibi Usa and found her snuggling with her stuffed cat head sound asleep. As we left out quietly I debated on the rooms. "I would love to sleep with you tonight but…" I had to tell him the truth. even as he looked hopeful but not expectant. "I know me…and I'm going to want sex at some point and that's not what this night is about." He nodded, "When you're ready we'll take that step together." He said.

I nodded and walked into my own room. Even though my body missed him that night and had trouble sleeping to certain points I also couldn't help how happy I was that we were doing things from scratch again. Getting to know the people we had become while being separated. We needed to do that before going further. It was difficult but it would be worth it. I just had to make sure we both stuck to this for a little while. He still had some mental recovering to do as well. I wanted my husband back. Till then our hormones were on a leash.


	11. sex-capades & question

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: will do. I'm going to start up on the vampire fic in a week or two.

 **damonika2009** : yeah I figured giving such simple little details for them and how they re-connected yet already were connected was necessary. As for mamoru he needs to let go of the anger or else he, in a sense, will still stuck being in Rei's control. He needs to let it go but to not forget that way he can move on and be a better man, not wallow in the anger and sadness.

 **kera69love** : well I don't know about drama but you will enjoy what's coming next.

 **Guest** **(1)** : the guardian things was a severe last minute decision because I was thinking of his age, he is a grandfather so he would look to mamoru as the next loving responsible party that would do what was right by Rei even after everything. It's just who Mamoru is, its who both Usagi and Mamoru are, even when the people they love and care about hurt them, as long as said parties know the truth, they do the right thing cause its all they know what to do. Thank you for the compliment though.

 **SMSM92** : thank you. I did all that I could to tie things together in those departments that way this story has a lovely bow on it…so to speak. Lol when he took her to bed even though they didn't have sex I knew that such a simple gesture would be the right thing to do. The emotions to write became increasingly easier as time went on but now that things are coming to a close I'm glad because it did take it out of me as well. I poured my own heart and emotions into this it gave me an outlet to. really helped me out as well. thank you very much for the compliments though, the reviews give me a great help in knowing how its being perceived that way I can make changes that are still in line with what I want to get across to the readers.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thank you.

 **CaptSwan** : thank you, so glad to hear it.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : in her state though she doesn't want him to feel like his friendship was a complete waste as it was a large portion of his life. Rei was a part of both of their lives but he was the one whom had a stronger connection to her. he felt a brotherly bond that was completely shattered when he found things out. she wants him to feel something positive that way he doesn't feel like he wasted at that time and energy caring for her.

 **Witchoftheforest** : pretty much. I hope I did enough in that department. I had to research a few things but otherwise I hope this chapter is a good start to their new beginning.

 **Pikachugirl1992** : some much needed R & R for them.

 **Partyangel91** : you'll find out soon enough.

11 reviews, sweet, let's see what this next one brings us. lol…please read and review!

Shattered pieces ch.11

Mamoru POV

I couldn't help but feel that were we were falling into a lovely dating routine. We went out at least twice a week to either new place that we never been before or an old familiar haunt that we were familiar with. Each time we went out we got to know the people that we had become even more so than we knew before. But we felt like we were also testing the limits of our sex drives. I knew we were both feeling the urge but neither of us had made that step yet. I don't know if she was waiting for me because I feel like I was waiting for her.

I want to be sure that she was on a hundred percent there with me as I know she told me she wanted me to be whole I wanted her to be whole. She after all had been hurt to by Rei's actions and words and my own actions and I wanted her to feel and know that I would never hurt her again or let Rei hurt her again. However, it was becoming creasing more and more difficult to keep my hands off her.

Somehow my hands always found their way on some part of her body that wasn't always publicly acceptable. On more than one occasion I have gotten some distasteful looks from other patrons that saw my hands either drifting down towards her butt or saw me nibbling on pars of her neck. Usako didn't seem to mind and in fact encouraged the behavior. So I had a difficult time caring about what other people thought.

Really the only thing negative so far was that we were hitting each other up without actually doing anything further and it was really starting to enforce a lot more cold showers but I wanted to respect her boundaries and wishes until she made that move. When she was ready she would come to me and I would be more than happy to reciprocate. Until that happened using my own hand to jerk off was the only relief I was getting.

So when I came home today from work I expected to see the food being cooked and her in the kitchen like I usually did, but when I saw takeout ready I was confused. "Usako?" I called out. I didn't hear a peep and wondered where she was. Taking my shoes off and laying my briefcase on the coffee table I looked around the bottom half of the house before going upstairs. It wasn't until I hit the fifth step that I saw bits of her clothing.

First it was a sock then another and then more clothing showed up until I realized all of her work clothes from the day were leading a path to our room. I tried not to get my hopes up and thinking that she was seducing me. Not that she wouldn't but I didn't want to get that impression and then find that she was just having a long day. So hoping that she wanted this but not banking on it I slowly opened up the door to our bedroom.

Usagi POV

I have been fighting off the urge to simply mount him for the last two months. I wanted to very badly but I also wanted to have him in our bed when he was his own man and not a fragment of Rei's bitch still. I knew he too was fighting off the urge to simply take me but he respected my wishes and stop himself at every turn before we get to be too much. It was an incredibly difficult process but it felt like it was leading up to one very big moment between us.

So exactly 3 months after we had our first date I felt that instinctive urge that went beyond near hormones. Since Rei's lock up months ago I could feel him coming back to me. I was grateful that he was returning back to the man he used to be when we were together. Back when we first got married he wasn't anything more than a good husband and father. It only dropped when Rei inserted herself more into the picture.

So now that he was at that point of being whole again I felt like I could feel it. the need to be with him again was so strong. So once I was able to talk my boss into letting me off an hour early as the place was pretty much dead, I got back to the house and decided to set things up. It felt like were officially back to being a good us again. I stripped of clothing little by little going up the steps as I called Minako to pick up Chibi Usa from school and keep her at her place for the night.

Feeling very much excited that things have finally come full circle for us I stripped the last piece of clothing from me and hung the little slip of underwear on the door handle. I had to laugh as I knew my husband, he be too stunned by seeing the rest of the clothing to notice the underwear that would be dangling from the metal door knob. He would however notice the moment he went to go turn the door handle.

I purposely pulled back the covers of the bed but not before looking at the time on my phone. I wanted to make sure I had enough time before he came home to shower and slip into something nice. Realizing I still had easily 45 minutes I jumped into the shower and scrub my body down making sure that I smelled like the lavender and plum body wash that I had. Once out I towel dried my hair and rub on to my body a light layer of vanilla scented lotion.

I put on only a hair bit of makeup before checking the time once more. Just as I grab my phone to look at the time I heard the front door being opened. Knowing I had precious few moments left I quickly went to the closet that I had and pulled out the little silk number that I had. It was something that I had seen a month ago at Victoria's Secret and couldn't resist. Plus, I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist it.

It was a soft pink silk slip that had the entire breast area covered in lace that was in a heart shape formation that lead down to the stomach. The lacy part was near completely see-through. The slip itself went down to just above my knees and fit me like a dream. Having thrown it over my head and now on me I took a few quick strides and in seconds was sitting on my side of the bed with my body on display.

So when he walked into the room seconds later I could see the shock and desire instantaneously within his eyes. Well first it was shock then it was desire as he walked in. I also noticed when he realized my panties were on the door handle. He picked them up with his left forefinger and eyed them before looking at me, "Usako…" he almost sounded like he was trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Like he wants to make sure that I wasn't some illusion that he was seeing sitting on our bed.

So I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as he blinked his eyes a few times. Like I was a mirage or something. Then his eyes finally took me in from head to toe…or at least as far down as he could see. The panties I had were still delicately hanging from his forefinger as he processed what he was seeing. To get him out of his own head I said, "Are you just gonna stand there waiting around for me to take care of myself or you going to do something about it?"

I knew the words would take a second to process through his brain so I purposely made sure to move my legs around before trailing my hand down from my waist to my hips before gently and slowly sliding my fingers near the hem of the slip I had on. If it was possible to watch dry mouth happen I think I just did because it looked like he got instantaneous dry mouth as my words finally sunk in.

I watched as the panties nearly fell from his hand before he scooped them up. I watched as the desire became more prominent in his eyes as he lifted the panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply. I couldn't help but become aroused by the act. It was so small and simple but I couldn't help it. It turns me on. not to mention the look that was in his eyes. Pure love and lust. He wanted me…badly.

Then he put the panties down and put them into his back pocket. His body no longer belonged to him but belonged to the swelling length of pleasure that was currently making a tent out of his pants. "Although it looks like now I also have something of yours take care of." I couldn't help but giggle as he went to go lick his lips and realize how dry it was. He ended up swallowing a few times just to get moisture back into his mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You think this is funny?" he asked, licking his lips again. "This with you reacting to my presence…a bit." I admitted. He walked forward, removing his tie in one of the sexiest manners I'd ever witnessed. "I see my wife sitting on our bed, with the simplest yet sexiest silk number I've ever seen as she expects me to not react like a starving man?" he asked, removing his shirt now and revealing nothing but a chiseled chest beneath it, "I ah…" I started to feel my own mouth go dry.

I watched as he pulled his belt from his pants. It brought about anxiety for him to hurry up. My own body was burning up now. I shifted my legs around to try to calm myself down as he unbuttoned his pants. I bit my lip wanting to yank and pull for him to be closer but forced myself to sit back. This wasn't meant to be rushed…at least not at first. So when his pants fell leaving his boxers I looked back up to find that smoldering look of lust there.

I changed my own positioning around and kneeled on the bed before him. I almost felt like a slave about to suck off her master but it was such an intense and loving moment that the slave and master thing fell away and all that remained was us. so painfully slow I slid my knees forward on the bed, reached up with my hands to pull his face in for a simple yet sensual kiss that allowed him to encase me in his arms.

I encircled my own arms around his neck as he leaned forward, pushing me gently back on the bed as I let my legs fall to either side of his waist. I felt him naturally fall into the grove of my body as we fell slowly to the bed. I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his waist. I heard his groan of approval as his own hips naturally bucked into me. "Kami Usako…" he moaned as his lips traveled down from my own to my chin, then to my neck.

His hands threaded themselves into my hair as his lips attached themselves with ease to my skin, suckling tenderly then harshly as he left a mark in response. I held his head in place as he traveled lower. His lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake as he found the lace of my slip. I then felt his fingers reach up and tentatively pull down the straps of my slip, exposing my breasts once he pulled it down far enough.

It felt so surreal in all honesty. We had had sex to many times to even count before but having not had sex for three months while living together and dating was a strain…trust me. Yet this felt so…I don't know. It was like our passions were mounting up from all the tension and finally just being us again that it felt refreshing. We were us again and that was making this so exciting and just perfect again.

So when he enveloped a nipple into his mouth I felt my senses begin to shoot through the roof. It had been a bit for us. I went to maneuver to allow him to take the silk slip off but he got up and then pulled me up from the bed. Confused I followed and then got a bigger shock when he gathered up the material and lifted it up over my head. Barely giving me a chance to put my arms up to allow it to be lifted.

"I want you so much Usako…I just don't know if I can be slow about this." He confessed as he looked me over, "I just want us to be us." I expressed. He grinned, "As long as it is the two of us it'll only ever be just us." he quipped before bending into gain a kiss and to lift me from my butt up in the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my feet touching his boxer shorts, "Remove those." I ordered as he maneuvered himself around the bed to have my head by the pillows. He followed my order with ease as he got off to shove them down and off.

His lips went on a sure fired path down my body, this time past my breasts as he hit my stomach, kissing all around the naval before dipping his tongue into it then dragging it down through the tiny hairs nearby and finally hitting my hot center. I arched my back from the bed as I felt his tongue do some amazing things down there. Things that were making me clench down there and wanting to know how he was able to be down there for so long.

"Oh kami! Mamo – chan!" I called out, wondering how he was still down there. Because at this point I was ready to – "Mamo – chan!" I yelled out. my voice reaching all over the house as I came against his tongue. His teeth I could feel nibbling gently on my lips, his front teeth I could feel brushing up against my vulva as it kept sending pulsing shocks through my body. Once I came down I expected him to come back up but instead he kept going onward. I was stunned but unable to protest it as my body was feeling to languid.

So when my muscles started to relax I felt the tension building again. my core flexing with the need to have him inside of me and not simple his tongue again. "Please Mamo – chan!" I begged, wanting to feel all of him inside of me. realizing he wasn't completely aware of what I meant I tried to pull his head up from my center only to have him take each hand and pin them to the sides of my hips as he continued his onslaught of my core.

"Mamo – chan please!" I was starting to rise up again. The pleasure intense as I was breathing in deeply. The need to come again was fast approaching even as he kept my arms pinned to my sides. "Shh relax just let it come." He cooed. I wanted to come but I wanted him in me and not just his tongue. In this case though he won as I felt the second orgasm consume me faster than I had anticipated.

It ripped through me with speed and left me feeling sated and yet I knew the main event was missing. "If you don't make love to me now I'm going to use your own tie to tie you to the bed and take you myself." I threatened. It didn't have the effect I was aiming for as I was so depleted at the moment that it sounded very breathy and tired. My mouth was even feeling a bit numb from the heavy breathing during the acts.

It seemed like he got the point and after a mild chuckle grabbed the tie and asked, "You mean this tie?" I nodded as he took it and asked, "You up for a little something extra tonight?" he indicated the tie, "I'm game." I confided. It was still just us. He looped it around the intricate design of the head of the bed, "We will later on…the next round." He promised and I felt a tingle of anticipation surround me.

So when he was fully over me one more I could feel the struggle he was having to go slow. I knew it because I was feeling it to but I also wanted it to happen. So without further ado I pulled him down over me and felt his cock brush up against my achingly hot core. His arms corded around me I a protective stance. As if even during the act of love making he wanted to protect me. It was always such a turn on when he was so obviously masculine. I felt my own legs widen further to accept his form more easily.

He fell into it with ease as his cock in its aim was already lodging itself in-between my lower lips. I grasped onto his shoulders as he gently pushed himself within my body. The stretching was more so than I remembered. Three months without any had felt longer. It felt almost as much as it was when we first had sex when we did that stupid contract. But this time it was done with no anger or pain. It was purely us. Pure love and lust.

So when he pushed himself fully inside of me I grasped onto him tighter than before and heard his moan of pleasure drown out my own. The feeling of him inside of me once again felt amazing again. "We need to do this a hellavalot more often!" I demanded as he began to slowly move within me. As much as I wanted faster I knew I needed time to adjust to not having have him for a moment. The first time we did it after a while it was still hot and steamy and amazing but this was… "Oh kami!" I muttered.

He knew just how to angle himself in at the right way to make me feel like exploding through the roof with pleasure. He went slowly at first which drove us both nuts I'm sure of it until I shifted my own position so that his cock rubbed up against other spots inside of me. I was more easily able to counter his thrust with my own. My back even arched up into his chest, my nipples brushing with ease into his own chest, enticing them further. "Kami Usako! So intense!" he uttered as he began to thrust a bit more strongly into me now.

Feeling more from him now I thrust upwards with him in stride. He began a stronger rhythm within me. I saw the features on his face change up and around. Trying to in vain keep himself in check as he pleasured me. I moved my hands from his forearms to his face, "Mamo – chan I want all of you. I love you." the words were said with so much emotion that I wasn't sure it was the right mood for it.

It apparently was it though as he asked with his eyes 'are you sure?' I nodded my head as he adjusted his position to my legs up over his shoulders. His length sunk in even deeper it felt like as he thrust himself into me with more strength and speed than before. We both groaned from the impact it made. It was when he looked at me with so much tender love and passion that I nearly broke into tears.

I kissed him with passion and love as he began to thrust harder and deeper than before. The rhythm was felt more strongly than before by the both of us. I could fell his balls slapping me with each and every impact made. My legs held on tightly, not wanting to lose the hold we had created as his hips endeavored to keep the pleasure going. It was almost as if he couldn't stop how fast and hard he was going.

Mamoru POV

The bouncing our rhythm was producing was making her breasts go up and down so much so that it looked like it was almost painful yet her moans and groans of encouragement were all I heard. _Kami – sama! How did I go three months without this? How did I maintain that control to not take her?_ Before I could ponder it further she clenched her muscles around me so tightly that I felt like I was on the verge of coming already.

I didn't want that, not yet. Even with her whimpers of need and moans of ecstasy in my ears urging me forward I forced my own orgasm back so I could give this to her without it being over with to soon. I was trying to avoid feeling like I was on the verge of coming already when I wanted her to come before me…again. I could feel my hard cock pulsing with need with the mere thought of coming inside of her sweet hot core.

"Usako!" I managed. She looked to me. Her eyes were heavy lidded and I could see the little hairs sticking to her face from the exertion. I could see her form bouncing up and down from riding my ridged cock. I couldn't have been more proud to be giving my wife such intense pleasure. I felt like a stallion riding his mare, bare back and all. It only fueled me to make love to her harder. I wanted this as badly as she did. So when I felt her starting to come around me again I groaned with the pleasing agony of it.

I felt like I needed to regain more control over my body or else I really would be coming sooner rather than later. I dipped my head down and kissed before nibbling on her neck again. It only served to give me a taste of her skin and the scent of her as we make love. The scent was like an aphrodisiac to my highly-charged sense at the moment giving me pause in trying to keep from coming before she did.

"Please don't stop!" she begged, reaching down to grasp at my ass to keep me going. Her cries almost had me coming so I knew I had to act fast. I powered my thrusts into her even more so than before. She cried out loud with her pleasure as I jacked myself into her. Wanting her to come before me as I was so desperate at this point to come within her. My cock and balls were getting tight with the ecstasy of it all.

I want to so badly just to come crying her name and have her come around me as we shared in the ecstasy of it all. So as she cried out once more this time with her muscles crushing around me so tightly I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, I felt my cock filling with my seed as I got ready to explode within her. "Usako!" Growled as I wanted so badly to look into her eyes and she came one last time.

She just barely was able to open said eyes as I felt her contracting around me one last time. I felt her muscles clench before I felt her fluid come out of her and coat my own member then my balls until it dripped down my thighs releasing her musky aroma. It was like a heavy aphrodisiac to my highly-charged senses. Unable to hold back a moment longer I gave her three long hard and fast thrusts that I ground into her as I came like a fire hydrant.

I felt like I bottomed out inside of her as we held onto each other tightly. Neither of us willing to relinquish the other. It felt like it took us hours before our heart rates would finally calm down enough for me to feel enough strength to remove myself from over her. I let her legs fall down to our sides as I rolled onto my side of the bed. With my left arm still near her I reached and pulled her with me so that she now laid on my form.

Both of us I knew felt tremendously exhausted and stated from the events. Realizing how loud we had just been I asked her, "Perhaps not the best thing to ask right now but where's Chibi Usa?" It earned a chuckle from her, "I asked Minako – chan to watch her while we had tonight to ourselves." I couldn't help at smirk before asking, "So we have the entire night in the entire house just for us?" I had all sorts of wicked ideas going on my head.

None of them were PG-13 rated either. "Hai…" she answered. My smirk turned mischievous as I said, "Let's cat nap now then when we wake up…" I left it open as I look down at her blonde hair that was spread out all around. I saw her lift her head up and then give me her own sultry look, "Mamo- chan…" she playfully tapped my chest. "Are you having naughty thoughts about me?" Her tone was coy and playful.

I couldn't help but grin as I caught the hand she gently tap me with and kissed each knuckle gently, " I'm visualizing what part of your body I want to kiss and suckle next before taking you in the shower." I could see the desire swirling in her eyes. Her cheeks were already starting to get pink again from the very idea of what I wanted to do to her. "You're lucky I want to have a second round so soon." She tried to act like she was chiding me, but we both knew that she wanted it as badly as I did.

I gave a near sexy chuckle for my voice got really low. Nearly on a growl I responded, "I'm going to take you in the shower ready or not and you're going to enjoy every fucking moment of it." I knew my words were making her horny again. She bit her lip and began to shift her leg across my own legs brushing up against my rapidly becoming hard again length. "So you're going to take me huh?" She pulled herself from me and got a mischievous expression on her face, "Make me enjoy every fucking moment?" She asked.

I washed as her form seemed prepared to take off on me. "Usako…" I near questioned as I felt the hunt starting. My adrenaline was starting to kick up as my hormones began to speed up as well. The need to chase her around like a wolf to a bunny was also rapidly making my cock hard again. So when she darted from the bed and watched me as I was watching her I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked.

Her hair all mussed up, her skin looking like it had a sheen of sweat still on it. I like my lips as I washed her chest rise up and down with her breathing. Her nipples hardening further upon my gaze before my eyes trail down and he saw her mound glistening with our combined juices. "Oh my sweet Usako…" I near tisked with growing excitement. She just smiled at me, "You are going to be one sore ass rabbit when we get done." She licked her lips and said, "Prove it." Before she darted to the door and out of the bedroom.

Usagi POV

Everything was feeling so right and so beautiful. Even as he currently pounded of himself within me. In-fact that's what was feeling so right and beautiful. Just as he said he would he was pounding himself into me in the shower. I was holding on for dear life as his hands gripped and massage my butt as he repeatedly kept slamming his girth into my hot-core. It had taken him a little bit but he finally caught me when I round of the couch and he jumped over it. In a technical speaking sense, he cheated by using that maneuver.

Because once he was all over the couch he pinned me to the floor before throwing me over his shoulder and walking us both naked back upstairs into our room, into the bathroom. I felt tempted to try and dart away again but the smoldering look he gave me pinned me in place as he prepared the steaming shower for us. Honestly, I felt a bit devious and almost childish at the quirky fun we were having with this.

He took my hand and pulled me into the shower as we first lathered up with the soap intending on actually cleaning up from the most recent events before the shower eventually turned into the romp that he said would happen. Turning me around as I was facing the shower and not him, he spun me and pinned me up against the shower wall. Thanks to the heat from the water hitting the tiles it wasn't that cold as he backed me into it.

Kissing a trail down to my chest from my lips I felt him slip my left then right nipple into his mouth before massaging my breasts long enough to earn and moan of pleasure from me before drifting further down to my hot aching center. His tongue deviled in again before this time adding a finger then two inside of my core. I grab the soap dish for support but found that lacking as my legs are starting to give out on me.

Using the opportunity to my advantage, before I would come again as I wanted to feel that burst when he was within me again and I don't mean his fingers or his tongue…I purposely dropped to my knees after I yanked him up from his and turned us around to place him up against the tile wall. Giving me an odd yet sexy smirk I kissed him as he had me and made a trail of my own down his body till I reached his own member. Taking it in my hands and gently warming him up I wanted to paid homage as he previously had.

His head leaned back and hit the tile wall as I leaned in and licked the head of his member. I could hear a groan being emitted from his throat as his fingers weaved themselves into my hair. I shuddered in response myself as sucking him off always got me a little horny. "Usako…" he said in warning even asked his hand tightened around my scalp. I knew what he meant. He was about ready to come already and didn't want to come in my mouth. On this particular occasion though, he didn't have that choice. I wanted to taste him shooting down my throat.

"Usako please… I'm not going to last much longer." He begged. I listen to him beg me but instead of complying I merely pulled his hands free of my hair and pin them to the shower wall as I sucked him deeper down my throat. His hips of their own accord started to thrust his length down my throat. I could even feel like I was predicting when he was going to come as I watch the signs on his face.

It wasn't until he looked down and saw me with his cock stuffed down my throat that it looked like he lost it. His hips began to buck up against my own mouth faster and harder as it seemed like he lost control. I continue to still suck him harder down my throat while massaging the texture of his skin with my tongue. He began to groan with pleasure as his hips decided to take on a rhythm of their own and nearly jammed his length down my throat.

He tried once more to remove me from him but I kept his hands firmly pinned in place as he lost the last bit of his control and shouted as his seed exploded within the contours of my mouth. I felt the hot liquid drizzle down my throat before on reflex I swallowed savoring the flavor of him on my tongue. I felt his body start to sag as his orgasm had torn through him and released. I looked up and saw the expression on his face.

I couldn't help but genuinely smile at the utter and content look that he had on his face, "Usako, I wanted to come in you." He almost sounded like he was complaining but I knew that he wasn't, he loved coming down my throat as much as I did. "You did come in me… tasty too I might add." I giggled as he gave me a smoldering look, "Sides I wanted to taste you down my throat." I added in a confessing manner.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" He remarked on a near tisking yet sultry fashion. I stood back up from my having been in my kneeling position, and acted to grab the body wash to finish off the shower. He didn't give me the luxury of doing so as he pulled me back to him, spun me around and pinned me effectively to the shower tile wall again. Curious on his next move I watched as he bent down just enough to hook his hands underneath my thighs and lift me up so that my legs would wrap around his waist.

Perfectly at ease with him between my legs I grabbed him harder around the waist with my legs as he angled himself just right to be able to slip into my hot tight depths. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support as the blowjob I gave him didn't seem to have slowed him down all. As he was now pounding me with hard and fast thrusts that made me question how he was able to do so after such a blowjob. "Someone's a bit horny." I commented as I hold on, as his thrusts felt like they were grinding me into the tile wall something I had no complaints about.

My own legs were bouncing around on his back, my wet heels hitting his back with a thud on every impact. He never made a sound of protest regarding it. "For you a man would have to be blind NOT to become horny around you. Even then your scent alone would be tantalizing." He commented. I giggled. His hips never stopping on their journey as he countered every time I thrust back at him.

Mamoru POV

Hell a man would have to be a zombie to NOT get horny over her. Even a gay man could admire the beauty she held within her and outside of herself. I couldn't help but start to come undone at the sight she made. The water still hitting her, running small crashing rivers over her body making her look even more enticing. Her nipples, thanks to me, were hard and near ruby red with the attentions given to them earlier. Her neck was even decorated with my love bites from earlier in the evening.

I was just thankful that Minako had Chibi Usa because we had been so sexual and free about it that I'm sure we would have given her scares for life. I hadn't run around naked in the house since Usako was here years ago – before we had Chibi Usa. I felt so damned free and happy that I never wanted to give this up, never wanted to lose it ever again. Suddenly I felt like a fierce need of lust and protectiveness overcome me.

I reached down and sipped my fingers between her lower lips. The sudden shocking action was enough to cause her to arch her back and gasp for air even as the water droplets splashed against her mouth. I felt her tighten around me and held off. I wanted to give her everything and make her remember this night for the rest of our lives. I wanted to thank her for giving us this second chance. I wanted to worship her.

So when I heard her start to practically chant, "Mamo – chan! Mamo – chan!" before gripping my hair in an airtight hold I lightly pinched her clit between my forefinger and thumb and felt her muscles contract around me unmistakably. I heard the sweetest moan from her as her inner core gripped me tight enough to want to come on the spot. I held back just barely but I did as she went through her high.

I forced my eyes to remain open from the sensations to the water still spraying on us. I watched her enjoy the high for what it was before several minutes passed by and she finally came down from it. Sated as ever she laughed languidly before I gave her a devilish grin. Then she noticed why, "You didn't cum." She near asked, the pleasure still in her eyes. "Who says I'm done with you yet?" her eyes widened and I felt her responding to me already, "I'm going to be sore in the morning." She noted.

"Good…I promise it'll be well worth it." I told her as I felt that lust and protectiveness once again. it consumed me to the point where nothing else existed other than the two of us. I pulled her from the shower wall and sidestepped only long enough to turn the shower off as we were both finished with it, before angling her just right over me. I used my arms to wrap around her shoulders and push her down onto me as I used the walking motions to thrust up within her again and again.

Not an easy task mind you but I was unwilling to remove myself from her until we were both to exhausted to have sex. I still had one more round in me and so did she. I felt it. "Oh Mamo – chan!" she breathed so deeply and sexily into my ear that I felt myself grow even harder than before…it shouldn't have been possible. I know it's not medically possible to be hard as a brick but it's how I felt.

She felt so damned incredible. I crashed us both to the bed, now unmade from previous activities, "Holy shit!" she cried out. The impact sending us both even further towards the edge of no return. I had to maintain control or else this would be fast to soon in my book. She screamed in pleasure as I gave the first new thrust on the bed again. I loved to hear it. I wanted to hear more.

I grabbed at her long hair and pulled on it, just enough to elicit a pleasured response from her as I double timed my penetrating thrusts into her. My need for her was increasing exponentially. All I could think about was making her mine over and over again. Drive away any other thoughts in her mind. I kept up with my increase in pace as well as the increase in depth I had within her. My cock felt like it reached new depths as the rest of my being thrummed with excitement to mark her as mine.

I leaned over her, chest to chest as I ground my cock within her. Her walls encasing me more tightly than anything ever had before…or ever would. I looked into her eyes and found the other half of my soul within them. Her darkening orbs shown with her undying love, trust and passion for me. I slammed into her with the need of an animal in heat. I began to rut her like a stallion taking a mare as his own.

I pumped myself in and out of her sweet little cunny as she cried out for more. Her needs as deeply seeded as my own as I powered myself within her. I could feel the fluid rising inside, the urge to implant myself within her to powerful to ignore for anything. My hips flexing with every move made, unable to contain the hold any longer I jutted my cock forward into her with such force the bed rocked on its legs. Moving now with our movements as we began to fuck blindly now to oblivion.

Our pants and exertions of pleasure had us near hyperventilation before I felt her walls cave in on me with substantial force. I cried out primitively as I heard her cry of completion. Her muscles taking away the last vestiges of control as I jammed my cock so deeply inside of her I wondered if I had hurt her right as she screamed out her pleasure. Her climax flooding my cock and seeping down our bodies to the sheets. My own seed burst inside of her with such force I was left feeling completely depleted of energy.

I hadn't felt more happy in my life than I did with her. I looked down at her sated face as she struggled to stay awake in the aftermath of our love making. "Usako…" I was barely able to get out. Struggling to catch my breath as well. Our bodies completely depleted of energy all I could think about was keeping her by my side for the rest of our lives, "Hai…?" she struggled as well, "Marry me." the words slipped out so seamlessly that when her eyes finally focused on me she saw how serious I was.

"We never divorced." She near questioned. Confused, "I know but I want to marry you again…" I looked at her with nothing but love and devotion. "I never stopped being yours Mamo – chan." She replied. "So yes?" I asked. She giggled, "Hai." I kissed her soundly before rolling over and pulling her with me. To depleted of energy to do much else, "I love you so much Usako." I confessed to her, "I love you to." I could hear the emotion in her voice. Our love knew no bounds…never would.


	12. the end

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: oh there will be.

 **damonika2009** : yeah they needed it.

 **Guest** **(1)** : well here's the next and last one.

 **TropicalRemix** : yeah it was a trial to get them there but they are.

 **Silverfaerie91** : maybe…

 **Witchoftheforest** : perhaps…

Thank you all for being with me through this story, is it the last chapter so thanks again and be there for the next story that's coming out.

Shattered pieces ch.12

Mamoru POV

I woke up the next morning for my date night in such peace and happiness that I didn't even want to go into work. The sun's rays were coming in through the window, illuminating the blonde beauty next to me. I couldn't help but take in her features and see the peaceful look she had on her face. I loved it so dearly that I spent the next ten minutes staring at her before reluctantly looking at the clock.

I had to leave soon or I'd be late. Grabbing my phone I took a quick snapshot of her form, a private photo for me alone. Exiting out of the camera I knew that duty called so I got up, got dressed, left a note for my lovely wife before leaving out. I couldn't contain the stupid happy grin I had on my face as I drove in to work this morning. I didn't even stop to care that the receptionist at the front desk of the hospital looked at me oddly.

It wasn't until I walk down the hallway towards my office that my grin began to falter…again. It was like clock-work. Flashes of when Rei was admitted here went before my eyes. I sighed knowing that as long as I walk these holes those flashbacks, those memories would always haunt me. Deciding to make several changes I called my boss, "Hello Sir can I come to your office I have a question for you?" He seemed curious but accepted my request nonetheless.

"Dr. Chiba, too what do I owe the honor of this visit?" He knew I was still keeping tabs on Rei trying to see if anything has progressed any further but my next check-up wasn't for a week so he was curious as to why I was now sitting down in his office with the door firmly closed behind me. "I was actually coming in here to inquire about a transfer." I told him. He looked at me and curiously, "Miss. Hino's transfer to the psychiatric hospital?" He asked.

I shook my head no, "I myself would like to be transferred to a hospital closer towards my daughter school." I know this will come as a shock to him as I was rumored to be one of his best doctors in the ward. I knew I had garnered the look of shock the moment the words came out, "And you just randomly decided to transfer hospitals this morning?" He asked, sounding curious, concern and a tad bit upset.

"Hai, sir if I may…" he nodded for me to go ahead and speak freely, "I'm very grateful that Rei is receiving the treatment she needs for her mental conditions. But even after all these months I still can't walk down these hallways without thinking of her and it distresses me a great deal." I hated to say, to admit to it but I didn't want to have my last memories of her in the hospital to be the last ones.

Usako was right. I needed to remember the good times and while remember the bad times not let them damage who I was or make me a shell of myself and even after all these months of work I still couldn't stop the memories every time I walk the halls. It might dissipate over time but in all honesty, I wanted a fresh start for my wife and daughter. "So, while it may seem weak of me as a man, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry because that's how I'm feeling about it and I do not want that to affect my work or personal life." I admitted.

It was literally getting to the point where I stayed in my office nearly the whole day and only went out to visit my patients and even then, I did everything I could to ignore the frequently run hallways. However, that wasn't as effective as I hoped it would be as every morning I walked in that small feeling of depression would do all it could to take root back in my life. I was done with that feeling. "Dr. Chiba there are very few hospitals that I can transfer you to…I would need to know the area so I can even see if I can do so." He replied.

I immediately gave him the area in which Chibi Usa went to school in, "I will make the necessary calls but I will not guarantee the transfer as they may already be fully staffed for doctors within your expertise." I smiled at even the chance of it, "Whatever you can do I am grateful and please let me know once you find out." I thanked him once again before I walked out of his office and walk towards my own.

I settled in before going over paperwork from previous patients wanting to get as much as I could get accomplished on the off chance that he was able to get me transferred over. I didn't want to leave the next doctor who will be taking my office with a mountain full of work. So after seeing four patient and dealing with one irate wife who didn't want to face that her husband was in stage four lung cancer I was finally able to take a breather around 3 PM.

Realizing I hadn't even eaten today I stood up to go to the cafeteria hallway to have my boss walk in and shut the door, "So I spoke with several doctors but there was one that I spoke to longer than the others." This had my interest peaked. "She's the lead doctor who works in the ward. We spoke regarding your transfer." He said as he indicated for me to sit down. He stayed standing as I waited with anxious butterflies.

"There are no more further positions left for resident doctors in your positioning…" I felt like sinking into my chair at the seemingly bad news but I was grateful that he did check for me. At least it was an attempt, perhaps later on I would be able to have another chance, put in a request at a later date. Before I could speak and thank him for trying he put up his hand and continued what he was saying.

"However…" it was almost as if he had a small grin on his face, "Miss. Jin, the woman that happens to run that particular division says that she's been looking forward to retire for the last five months." This particular bit of news caught my interest, "Retire?" I asked. My boss smiled, "Hai, she continued on past her time at working there. Truthfully she was supposed to retire three years ago but stayed on as there is nobody with her qualifications to take over." I was stunned by this revelation.

I didn't speak as I was too fearful of what he was going to say next. I was sitting on the edge of my own seat as it was for the next words to come from his mouth, "And those that work under her?" I asked. waiting with abated breath. "While many are admittedly interested with the position coming open very few have your level of training and experience. She will meet with you to see if she likes you for the position." He said ready to leave.

"Where am I supposed to meet her?" I inquired, very happy about it and wanting to get there on time and with a full stomach. I definitely didn't want to have a growling stomach durig this interview of sorts. "You might want to tell your wife that you're going to be a little bit late for dinner as Miss. Jin doesn't get off until 6pm and will be meeting you at 5pm." I was giddy, I didn't even care that I would be late.

"Oh and Dr. Chiba.." I looked at him, "When you get it I'm going to be sorry to see you go. If you ever change your mind you always have a place here." I thanked him again and nodded at the mutual respect shown as I got back to work only to realize I had been hungry. As much as I wanted to text Usako about this new development I didn't want to get her hopes up. I left down to the cafeteria deciding on chicken sandwich with coffee.

Making sure to definitely be there on time I left out at 4 o'clock making sure to take my jacket and brief case with me. I avoided a driving like a bat out of hell not wanting to gain a speeding ticket on my way there and being late. Even though the hospital wasn't exceedingly far away due to the traffic I got there 15 minutes ahead of time whereas it should've only taken me without traffic 20 minutes to get there. I walk to the reception desk and said, "I'm chiba, Mamoru here to see Miss. Jin." The receptionist made the call and directed me down the hall.

I walked on the hallway into where I read Dr. Ms. Jin, Hisoka on the door. Knocking I heard her say, "Come in." Stepping inside I shut the door behind me. Her office was definitely bigger than mine but I could've cared less about that. I look straight at her and saw that she was easily in her 60s. I noticed that her hair was held back in a tight bun, not even a few wisps of hair were able to escape. "My name is Chiba, Mamoru." I announced.

She looked up from her desk, she definitely look like the last couple years of working for the hospital had taken its toll on her but it she didn't let it take her away from her job as not only did she have one of the best reputations that I had read about when I was on my way over at every stoplight that I could read it at, but she didn't let her attitude deter her from her work as she sounded pleasant.

"Hai, your boss is one of my long-time colleagues. We actually went to the same school together. Come have a seat we have much to discuss." I didn't want to automatically assume that I would be getting the position so I make sure to treat it as a job interview. If this worked out I could even make changes to our home life that would be better for everyone involved. "Well I am happy to be here." She nodded as we started.

Two hours later I walked out feeling at odds with myself. Part of me wondered if I had made the right decision and requesting such a thing from my boss and not to stay at the hospital I was at. I know part of me felt that such a request was a mistake. I thought about it more than once while I was talking with Miss. Jin. Once I got home and found Usako the kitchen making supper that I knew I made the right call.

"So why did you come home late?" She asked. I feel bad as I realize I hadn't actually texted her to let her know I'd be late. "Gomen, I had a meeting. It was unavoidable." I kissed her on top of her head. "A meeting until 7pm?" Her tone was trying to remain neutral even as I could sense a tinge of anger underneath. "Yeah… I wasn't meaning for it to go so late but I had a very long conversation with Miss. Jin." I began.

She turned around to look at me, "Miss. Jin must really be captivated to taking up two hours of your time." The note of jealousy and her voice didn't go unnoticed but was also unnecessary. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah she and her 60 something-year-old body were just too much for my male hormone mind to handle." I saw her immediately blush with embarrassment as she started to put out dishes.

"Oh…" was all she said. "But the topic of conversation we were on text me to the next question I'm about to ask you." Now I had her attention. "Nani?" She asked. I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture of a three-bedroom house. It had a front yard and backyard. "It's beautiful." I could see how captivated she got by looking at the pictures from the website. I was really excited by the expressions but I really couldn't wait to see what she had to say and react to what I was going with this.

I began to go into more detail, "It has a two-car garage and it's only a mile away from Chibi Usa's school, and only 3 miles away from the next school that she upgrades to when she becomes of age and passes the school." I could tell I had her confused. Good I wanted to have her be completely shocked when I make my final reveal. "Why are you showing me this house?" She asked.

I smiled, "Because I want you and Chibi Usa to move there with me." I told her. I could tell I had her stunned and in disbelief. "But what about where your job is? This makes your commute to work even longer." She was right it would make my commute to work at least a near hour...during rush-hour traffic that is. "Well that's what I was discussing with Miss. Jin…" she looked on confused. "Starting next month, I will be replacing her at the hospital that's over near Chibi Usa's school."

She looked at me wary, "Wait you're replacing this lady?" I laughed at what she might have been thinking, "Replacing as in taking over after she retires…yes." I answered. "She's been looking forward to retirement for the last five months now. She just wanted somebody suitable to take over her position. I asked my boss for the transfer this morning and this is what was available." She was still in shock… I was wondering when the overall happiness would take effect and hit her. I was trying to contain my own excitement.

"Your serious?" she asked me. looking at the pictures one more, "Hai, I want us to get this house…" I indicate the phone, "Sell this one…" I indicate the house were in, "And have a fresh new start. Our family." I tell her. Her hand flew to her mouth, "Really?" she whimpered, trying to contain her emotions. I nodded my head yes. "Can we afford it?" she asked. I knew why she was asking.

We hadn't had a joint account in forever. "I've been putting yen away for a while…it was going to be my nest egg for an extended vacation for myself but I want this for us so much more." I explained to her. I knew she probably didn't have hardly a dime saved up. To busy over the last few years to do so. That and she didn't get paid as well as I did. Just a fact nothing against her, "So what do you say?" asked.

"You sure?" she asked, knowing we had just gotten back together. I nodded, "All I want is my family back. You gave that to me. I will not let anything get in the way of that. Not ever again. I want this more than anything but I can only have it if you're in it with me. What do you want?" I asked her. Her face curved into a smile, "It seems our interests dovetail once again." I didn't wait a moment longer and enveloped her in a hug before kissing the daylights out of her. "I love you so much Usako." I stated near harshly against her lips.

"Besides…" she continued once our kiss ended, "As much as I hate to say it we'll also be further away from Rei." To that I looked at her oddly. "Mamo – chan there's no guarantee she will be better. Whatever drugs they put her on isn't a cure all. It probably just helps to keep her mellowed out and preventing her from causing harm onto others or herself." I hated to admit it but she had a point.

There was no guarantee that Rei would be better if she was ever released. She was there on an involuntary hold for psychiatric help. Granted if she were evaluated by a doctor that stated she was of sound mind and body then she could get released but I made sure to ensure that that could only happen if one, we were notified and two if I was present during the evaluation. I wasn't about to take chances.

Rei had some serious problems and she needed the proper help. "If or when she gets released she could still hold that delusion that tells her she has a chance with you and she could decide to come back. All it would take is a few weeks off of her meds for her to go back to fantasy island where you and her are a great couple and I'm the evil bitch that stole you." she stated matter of fact. I couldn't deny it.

I winced at how that sounded but yeah… "Well we won't have to worry about her either. With this new position we'll be far away from her. There won't be any undue risk to you, Chibi Usa or any other children we have in the future." I tell her. she gets a sobering look on her face, "Mamo – chan…you want to have more kids?" she asked. "Of course. Why do you think the house we were looking at had three bedrooms?" she squealed in excitement.

She got excited as could be as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a manner that demanded my immediate response. I loved her so damned much. These little moments made me want to fall in love over and over again with her. The simple ones that most took for granted and didn't think about till it was to late. Well no more of that for me. I wasn't going to let that happen to us again, I was going to fight to keep these small moments…cherish them.

I kissed her back with as much passion as I could before I lost control of myself. I suddenly felt the urge to plant myself deeply inside of her, "Usako." I breathed deeply against her lips, "I don't know what your plans are for tonight but I was thinking to just stay in and - " she cut me off with a kiss and looped a leg around my own leg. Not willing to let this opportunity go I bent just enough to haul her up by her waist and sit her on top of the sink. She opened her legs for me as I slipped between them with ease.

Not that I was able to get in between the area that I really wanted to be in. We were both still fully clothed. "Usako." I growled a bit as I wanted to rip her clothing from her. Unable to help myself I attacked the buttons on her dress shirt and felt as she did the same to my button-down shirt. "Bed. Now." She ordered. Didn't have to say it twice. I immediately picked her up but didn't get very far.

I only managed to get as far as the refrigerator before pressing her against it. The shock in her voice with the gasp of pleasure only added more fuel to the fire. I then felt her nails dig into my back, grasping for control over the feelings I was evoking within her. "Usako!" I cried out when she began to grind her heated core against my own arousal. I felt even harder than before as I placed my free hand against the fridge to gain enough momentum to actually leave the kitchen, "Mamo – chan!" she cried out.

I looped her legs around my waist and got as far as the living room before tumbling over the edge of the couch. We both fell in a haphazard heap over the couch and onto the floor before I hauled her up in my arms yet again, throwing her over my shoulder and slapping her ass for good measure as we went up the stairs. As I did this I noticed she was moving all about and around. So when we got up to our room I pulled her down and onto the bed and found that she'd shed her shirt along the way and unhooked her bra from behind.

Tossing it away I saw her breasts heave up and down with her breathing. Her nipples hard and waiting for me, "Kami – sama help you…" I muttered as I took off the rest of my own clothes. I noticed she did the same thing before I pounced on the bed. Jumping on it I found myself right between her legs. Crawling down I buried my head between her thighs and began to pay homage to her sweet core.

I licked and suckled at her sweet nectar even as she grasped at my head, partially begging me to stop and partially begging me to never stop as I felt her grip tighten to pull away and tighten to push me further in. I couldn't help but laugh good naturedly even as it resulted in her screaming my name out as she came. Her juices flowing from her to my mouth. I lapped up as much as I could and what I couldn't drink in I licked from her thighs.

I savored her flavor even just for a moment before she pulled my form up to hers and kissed me solidly on the lips. Tasting her own flavor. Feeling her lower lips come into contact with my engorged member I couldn't help myself anymore. In one smooth stroke I sheathed myself inside of her hot core. I was eager to be inside of her, to feel her surround me with her tight walls and tight they were.

It was like a fucking wonderland each time I was within her. I grinned as she gripped the bed sheets like they were a life line before abandoning them to grip onto my shoulders. I couldn't hold back any more, I rammed into her core. The heat of her was incredible as I went at her nonstop. Like an out of control freight train I cut loose and was unable to be stopped. Even Usako's moans of encouragement were like a mantra of 'don't you dare stop!' being yelled at me repeatedly. I couldn't stop.

So when I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder I felt a wave of ecstasy wash over me. I felt like I sunk in even deeper to her core. "To feel this much pleasure should be illegal." I heard her groan. I couldn't help but smirk, "You like that huh?" I asked, giving her a few hard thrusts, "HAI!" she yelled. "You like it when I…" I purposely rammed into her even harder than before, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

I held her trapped beneath me as I continued to send pulsing pleasure waves through her young body. Seeing her so blind to anything but the two of us sent me into a mating rut. I was beyond thought. All I wanted to do was be as deeply in her as possible. So when I felt her coming around me I felt like a bull in a wild rut. My strokes lengthened. Deepened within her. I watched her face change from pleasure to untamed ecstasy as I continued to pound myself within her. my own seed was rising within my cock.

I was having trouble holding back now. If I ever had that ability it was gone now. I realized this to late as I felt her little heels digging into my back encouraging me to go further. "Usako. I love you." I muttered into her neck as my face sunk into the curve there. Kissing and nipping at her softness even as my lower half was marking her for life. Her walls caving in on me. her second orgasm coming upon her fast.

I knew I had little time left as my own orgasm was coming upon me as well. "I love you to. Your – oh kami – the only one for me!" she cried out as her hips bucked up against mine. The sweet feeling of her walls caving in around my engorged cock was getting to be to much. So as her orgasm hit her a second time I held my breath trying to hold off on my own. I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes until she kissed my lips. I opened them up to see the absolute love and trust in them.

"Usako!" I growled and grabbed both of her hands. Fitting them into one hand of my own I lost control of my lower hand and began to pound into her as if my life depended on it. As if her life depended on it. I heard her breathing become hitched as I felt my orgasm come at me. Like a tidal wave of pleasure I roared like a lion with its first mating ritual as she screamed like the mate of mine she was. Feeling suddenly exhausted I fell on top of her. I tried to move but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Don't move…let's just savor these moments." She said lightly. Her voice becoming soft compared to the vocals she had earlier. All I could think of was how grateful I was that she was here. That she didn't leave. That she gave us this second chance at happiness. That even though I had been wanting her all this time that she made us wait till things had calmed, cooled and settled down.

"Usako…" I gained her attention. She looked up to me with her beautiful blue eyes, so full of life and love. I kissed her gently, savoring the moments together, "I'm really glad that you want to move with me. The three of us will be a happy family together. I'm never going to miss another moment of us…all of us." I declared. A promise from me to her. "You sound like you're making a vow." She giggled.

"I am…" I told her in all seriousness. She looked to me soberly, "In fact when we move I want us to seriously get re-married." She merely smiled at my words, "Mamo – chan…we were never divorced." Though she was right it didn't take away from the fact that I wanted so badly to do this. To make her know how strongly I felt about this. Even though it wasn't necessary this was what I wanted to do.

"I don't care. I want to do this. I want to see you walk down the isle again. I want to have wear that white dress of yours and say I do once more. I want to marry you for every anniversary we have. I want to shout it to the world that you are mine and NOONE will be able to take that from us again." I spoke with such conviction that she smiled and said, "Okay. We will." I kissed her passionately as I rolled us both over.

One year later…

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe it. I shouldn't be crying but I couldn't help it. "You sure that everything is still going according to plan?" I asked Minako. She had been taming my veil for nearly an hour now as the material it was made out of was highly static. It sat attached to two clips that were connected to both of my meatballs laying on my head in just the right fashion to let it drap beautifully down my back.

My wedding dress I was shocked still fit me as I had put it on an hour ago. I was still stunned that he still had been serious about re-marrying me. "Of course I did. You need to relax Usagi – chan." She scoffed. "You act like this is your first wedding." She mocked. I gave her a look on that one. she merely winked and said, "Like you're as nervous as you were at the first one. I mean back then you couldn't sit still now you're like a pro." Not sure if I should have taken that as a compliment or as something else.

"Minako – chan…" I warned before turning back to the mirror. I held the medium sized bouquet of flowers in my hands shifting from hand to hand every so often before putting them down to ensure that my dress was still in the right place. I had on a lovely St. Pucchi design on. It was strapless with a lacy mermaid style body fit that went from my chest down to my lower thighs before spreading out and landing perfectly by the ends of my heels.

The back had a small train that extended out a foot and a half so as to avoid me having any true tripping hazards. Hell the veil itself was only ¾ the length making this dress the easiest and yet the most stunning one I had ever seen. well not ease in that manner the entire dress itself may not have been some over the top elaborate piece but the lacy contours, the closely done floral prints that made it so beautiful took my very breath away. I fell in love with it years ago and I fell back in love with it when I pulled it from a box in the attic.

It was one box that Rei hadn't been able to get to. Mamo – chan was thankful that he never let her near it nor told her about it. He couldn't let that stuff go. I was glad because we were able to reuse so much of it to give the new wedding a definite taste of the old one without it being a true re-do. The heels I wore were simple four inch heels that made wearing the dress around even easier. Plus, the straps went just high enough around my ankle to give it a sexy appeal while the dress hide the sexy part.

One of my favored parts of the dress, besides still fitting into it, was that the breast was so filled with the flowers that it made my chest appear more prominent without giving it a trashy 'look at my chest' look. Plus with the way the lacy was around the dress it gave peaks and hints at my skin beneath in soft flattering manners that still have me not only sex appeal but gave me a mature and regal appearance that made me feel like I was a modern day fairy tail princess. I loved it to death.

I wore Daisy Austrian Rhinestone dangling earrings that had a glint in them that made such sparkles that Minako couldn't help but notice from her position. I also wore an equally stunning rhinestone necklace with a little crystal flower that dropped down from the rest to accentuate just right the area. Honestly, I felt like a princess and I didn't want to ever let this feeling go. I had already told the photographer to go nuts with the right moment pictures.

"Besides…" I looked back at Minako as she ate a granola bar. I was unsure of her eating that right before the wedding, "Chill out Usagi – chan. With my hectic life eating on the go has become so used to by now that I'm a pro at easting with fancy clothes on." she said, trying to ease my anxiety a bit. "I know I just…want this to go well." I expressed. She stood up, "You want to know what's making this go so well…Rei and her snide comments aren't here. So with that being said this will go along perfectly." I smiled.

"Now then, we have a wedding to get to. Now we got the something borrowed, my hair clips which I will need back…" she knew they'd be back…after we got back from the wedding, "Something blue, you've got the garter on right?" she asked. I gave her a thumb's up, "Yup, garter in place. It was the first thing I put on next to the stockings." I explained as she went through the list.

"Something old…your dress." I nodded accepting that. "Something new, well that's in you already." she smirked. I still wondered on how Mamo - chan would take that. I had just found out this morning officially that we were pregnant…again. how I managed to come back from these pregnancies I was stunned but glad at. We had after all just had our second child Emi. I convinced Mamo – chan that the name would be a perfect fit for our new arrival as it meant 'beautiful blessing'.

He agreed as it came from a time of love and passion that had been brought forth from a pain we both had gone through. "Yeah…I really should tell Mamo – chan…before the wedding…or after the wedding…" I was still in debate over that. The morning sickness on the new child I was carrying hadn't been to bad but I had been taking everything that I was allowed to take during this pregnancy as I did the last. "He needs to know." Minako scolded as Ami and Makoto came into the room.

I knew it to be true but I also didn't want to have everyone get consumed by the news of our third baby that the wedding would fall second to it. If Mamo - chan found out before-hand he would shout it to the world and this wedding was for us. The baby I wanted to have that reaction first and foremost alone with him. I wanted to enjoy telling him that news and seeing the reaction as I did when we found out that we were pregnant with Emi. He was so thrilled that he went on a mad search online for baby proofing the new house.

That was a total of – "You still haven't told him?!" Ami asked. Shocked. She still worked at Mamo – chan's old hospital but with his departure it gained her more chances to work with his old supervisor of the department. A man that Ami I knew was starting to gain feelings for. "No I haven't. I'm think to wait until after the honeymoon to tell him." all three girls looked to me in shock, "I won't get the slightly rougher sex that I want if I tell him beforehand." All the girls couldn't help but nod in agreement.

If Mamo – chan was anything he was for sure overprotective of me. if he found out I was pregnant the rough sex would be put on hold for the more softer stuff till I gave birth. I already knew it. Its why I was pulling out all the stops for this honeymoon. That way by the time I told him I was pregnant and he went soft, figuratively speaking, I would have already had a week's worth of all the rough sex I could want.

"Still he deserves to know the truth." Ami continued, "And he will…after we get back." I checked myself over once more before grabbing my bouquet of flowers. "Ready?" I asked them as we could hear the organ in the main room begin to play. "Been ready." Makoto said standing at the door. "Me to." Minako said, standing up from her seat. Tossing the granola wrapper away even as Ami merely gave me a 'you need to tell him' look.

The girls had in their own hands bouquets of flowers. Small lilies with light pink roses surrounding them. Their dresses were a more distinguished floral print with the right amount of tan and green in the design to make it beautiful without being over-done. With soft white lilies on the dresses in random places and two light layers of fabric ending right at the calves and the straps being at least two inches thick all three of my friends looked beautiful.

"I'm just glad that even our original dresses fit." Makoto said, giggling good naturedly. "Yeah me to." I couldn't help but note as it had been years and I for one was the most shocked since I had had two children and was pregnant with our third. "Let's get going. My fathers a very punctual man. It's one of the reasons why he and Mamo – chan got along well." all three knew that one for sure.

The organ started up as I took my father's arm and walked down the isle. "I hope this is the last time I do this." I noted. "It is…arigato papa and I love you." I said in low tones as we walked towards Mamo – chan. He and Motoki stood there side by side as my father walked me up. I saw Mamo – chan look at me confidently once again before giving me this private allure into his eyes. I knew that look. no one else would get it but I did.

I gave a returning glance in my own eyes before we got there, "You look ravishing." He said as my father shook his hand and walked to my family's side of the rows. "I'm just happy that I still fit into my old wedding dress." I commented to him as we got to the priest. "I knew you would. You look like you've hardly gained any weight. Even after our kids." I merely nodded as the priest went on.

I didn't want him to know that I was pregnant again only two months after delivering our last child. I knew that weekend would result in something more than learning I liked to be spanked with a belt lightly across my ass. I just didn't know it'd be this. So when we said our 'I dos' and gave everyone the loving kiss I debated with myself once more on telling him as my friends look like they were itching to do it themselves.

I shot them a 'don't you dare' look before we all went to the reception where we cut into the cake and had our photos taken. So as everyone was eating their cake and enjoying the time spent together Mamo – chan said, "So I talked with Motoki – san and Reika – san and they are good to go for taking care of Chibi Usa and Emi." I nodded grateful that they had agreed to watch the girls at the last minute.

The original baby sitter Minako wound up getting a last minute job pull and had to leave for that whole week to go out of the country. Her job taking her to the states three times a year. She didn't mind as it gave her the chance to branch out and learn new things. She couldn't get out of it which was why we asked Motoki and Reika to do it and being that they wanted to have kids of their own we figured this would give them a great opportunity to baby sit and learn what it's like to be a parent.

Reika was already looking at Motoki with intent as she cradled little Emi in her arms. Chibi Usa looked so adorable in her dress. Both had on matching floral silver dresses with a bow in the front. Though Chibi Usa's had a sequence on the front whereas Emi's didn't. Chibi Usa absolutely loved her dress. She wanted to play in the grass with it where we were at outside but I refused to let that pure white dress become marked up with green streaks.

Emi however just enjoyed cooing and laughing at Reika as she did the cutie noise thing to make her laugh. Motoki looked at his girlfriend lovingly before looking to Mamo – chan with pride and happiness in his eyes. I had a feeling that soon enough they were to be the next ones married off. And soon if the look on their faces was any indication. I watched the photographer take pictures of everyone, something I was happy about as I wanted to have at least two wedding albums this time around.

It was when Mamo – chan took my hand that he lead me out on the dance floor. Acting like a proper lady in a mock fashion I stood up and swung my hips around to walk with him to the floor. "I'm really glad we did this. Getting re-married I mean." He said as he dipped me. His hands wrapped around me in a beautiful form as the photographer got every moment captured on film. "Hai, its such a magical day." I looked all around.

The venue was brilliant. I had to hand it to Minako she knew some great people with fabulous properties that had the best garden views around. it was beautiful in nature and made me feel like we were having our wedding in an enchanted forest. I laughed as he dipped me once again before entrancing me in a heart melting kiss that had people closest by that I could hear go 'aww'. I deepened the kiss.

"So Usako is there anything, any surprises you have in store for me on the honeymoon?" he asked. I feigned ignorance. "Like…what outfits I have to wear for you?" I asked. giggling. He held me in closer, "I was thinking a surprise that's already here…today." Confused and also a little worried that he knew I asked, "Meaning?" he smiled, "The doctor called the landline to congratulate us on the pregnancy." My heart began to beat that much harder. "I was going to tell you…" I trailed off.

"But…?" he asked. I bit my lip. _I knew I shouldn't have used a doctor at his old hospital._ I didn't think he'd still have them as contacts. I was wrong. "But I didn't want this pregnancy to stop us from having the…" I pulled him in closer to avoid anyone nearby from hearing me, "Really rough sex that enjoy. I love our soft love making but I didn't want you to NOT want to do the rougher stuff." He sighed, "You know me all to well." he agreed. "But…" I looked up to him as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Not well enough to know that the rougher sex would have to lessen towards the end of the pregnancy. At the beginning however…" I felt his hands reach down and cup my rear. I didn't even care that we were in full view of the guests. "Consider that rough play you want an active part of our honeymoon." He stated as he kissed me once more, "I love you Mamo – chan." I looped my arms around his neck. "And I you my lovely wife…Usako." He kissed me once more and deepened it. Everything else faded away as we were in our own little world.

The End


End file.
